Runaway
by Flame of the Dark
Summary: Astrid never found Hiccup at the Cove, and he can't kill a dragon. With help from Toothless, and a few other dragons, he fakes his death in order to runaway from his false life, and start anew. On his journey, he will meet interesting characters, fall in love, fight a war and slowly rise up to one of the greatest, most powerful leaders of them all, but you can't runaway forever.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Im so leaving

"Alright, everyone quiet down - The elder has decided"

Gobber points to Astrid - a expectant expression written on his face. Said expression drops, accompanied by small gasps from other vikings as the elder shakes her head. Gobber then points to Hiccup, sporting a 'Please tell me your joking' look.

Vikings begin cheering when Gothi nods her head, and before long the other teens are rushing to Hiccup, lifting him onto their shoulders.

"You've done it Hiccup - You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber cheers.

Astrid watches them carry Hiccup away, a dark expression plastered onto her face. She could hear Hiccup speaking over the crowd.

"Great, I'm so..."

In the Cove:

"... Leaving. Come on bud. You and me are taking a little vacation trip...forever" Hiccup says upon arriving at the cove, his green eyes scanning for the jet black creature living there. He spots the black mass, lying lazily in the shade of a small cave.

Walking over to the night fury, he scratches him in his favourite spot, before speaking up again.

"Hey, bud. We're leaving here. Ok?"

Toothless opened a lazy eye, a gave a small confused croon.

"Toothless, I cant stay here bud. If I do, they'll make me kill the dragon. I cant kill a dragon, I probably could've if I never met you, if I didnt know the truth about your kind. Not only that, but you aint safe here, for much longer."

Hiccup explains, scratching the night fury on the underside of his chin.

Toothless crooned what Hiccup could only assume was 'I'm a night fury, why wouldnt I be safe'

"Toothless, we have to leave. I cant kill that dragon. And you wont be able to hold out against the entire village when they find you. You'll be killed, or used in training, and I'll be killed or exiled for keeping you hidden. It's not safe here anymore bud." Hiccup explains once more.

Toothless croons in a more concerned manner, and Hiccup easily understood what he was asking. 'What about the other dragons'

"Toothless, after we get away from Berk, we'll come back here after dark and break the dragons outta here. I promise. Ok bud" Hiccup calms the dragons worried mind. Hiccup then goes onto explain his escape plan to the dragon, who either shakes or nods his head at certain points.

"Alright bud, it's getting late. I gotta head home, otherwise they'll come looking for me. Bye bud." Hiccup says, noticing the sun is close to setting. Getting up, Hiccup turns to leave the cove.

Climbing out to the top. Hiccup glances back once more at his only true friend - other than Gobber - before turning and heading back to the village.

Hiccup arrives outside the village, to hear cheering coming from the great hall.

"Sounds like most of the village is still partying. Why am I not surprised" Hiccup asks himself sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" A voice calls out, startling Hiccup.

The viking boy whips his head around to face the owner of the voice, gulping when he saw it was Astrid.

"Oh, hey Astrid. What, what are you doing here?"he asks nervously.

"I could say to same to you." She growls, before grabbing Hiccups collar (he's wearing the same flight suit he was in the scene where Astrid confronts him in the cove) "Whats this?" She asks, curiousity piqued.

"Ok, you go...got me, I've been making... Outfits. Yea, go ahead and laugh, tell everyone. Hahaha." Hiccup lies to her, not sounding at all convincing.

"I dont believe you. Are you training with someone?" She asks, not taking her eyes off his.

"Me, training? No no thats ridiculous." He continues to lie.

Astrid loses her paticence at his obvious lying, throwing Hiccup harshly to the ground she grips her axe tight at his neck, stopping him from getting away.

"Stop Lying and tell me what I want to know. Now" she growls darkly, lowering her axe ever-so-slightly.

Hiccup gulps, but steeles himself.

"No. I'm not telling you anything. Why should I?" Hiccup speaks up, his voice now calm, collected and stronger than before.

This new Hiccup shocked Astrid, but she shook it off. "Because if you dont, you'll end up missing an arm or a leg." She threatens, now sounding not at all fazed by his recent reply.

"Go on then. Cut my arm or leg off." Hiccup speaks up, not sounding at all scared of Astrids threat.

Now it was Astrids turn to be scared, Hiccup seemed so powerful now - even Snotlout caved whenever Astrid threatened him with something - so to have Hiccup not even falter in his words seemed so... unnatural. Despite Astrids new fear, she remained stoic on the outside, tightening her grip on the axe handle to keep it steady. Time seemed to stop, as no-one spoke, staring into each others eyes.

What they saw shocked them both.

Astrid saw new things in Hiccup, strength, courage, determination. Three things never associated with the cheifs son. The fact that Astrid could also see no underlying fear to suggest this new Hiccup was just him trying to look tough scared the shieldmaiden even more.

What Hiccup saw, both surprised him, and upset him slightly - though he did not show it. He saw fear, the one thing that was never associated with Astrid Hofferson, period. But what upset him was the cause of the fear, he could see - plain as day - that he was the source of her fear. She was scared of him.

Suddenly the sound of a door being opened seperated the pair, as vikings began pouring out the great hall, drunkenly wobbling their way back home. Stoick followed out shortly, looking more sober than the rest. He arrived home just as Hiccup climbed into bed.

Walking upstairs to his sons room, he entered - before sitting down on a small chair.

Stoick smiled at Hiccup, before he spoke.

"I'm so proud of you son. I know I haven't said that, but I'm really proud of you, I always have been and always will be. Your mother, is proud as well son. She smiles down on you from Valhalla.

I am so happy, Hiccup. I love you, son" he says to his son, before leaving the room to go to sleep in his own room.

Hiccup was awake, and therefore heard his fathers words. Tears began to form in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

'He... he loves me. No. Not true. He doesnt love ME, he loves the Hiccup in the arena, the one chosen to kill the Nightmare, not the real Hiccup' he tells himself, wishing that he was wrong. Hiccup knew now that leaving Berk would be all the more tougher - emotionally.


	2. Chapter 2: Distraction

"Well I'm glad I can show my face in public again. Haha. You know, if someone told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from well...er...Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training, well I'd have tied him to a mast, and shipped him off, for fear he'd gone mad! And you know it. But here we are, and no one is more surprised, or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a viking **. Today... He becomes one of us!"**

Hiccup heard every word his father spoke. 'I'll never become one of you.'

"Its time Hiccup, knock 'em dead." Gobber comments, patting Hiccup on the back, nearly knocking the viking boy off balance.

Steading himself, Hiccup drew a deep breath as he placed the viking helmet onto his head. 'Please Odin, dont kill me now, and I'll be really thankful'

Hiccup walked over to the weapons rack on the side of the ring, gripping a small round shield and dagger. As he grasped his weapons, and lifted them off the rack, he heard Stoick make a comment.

"I'd have gone for the hammer."

'Why doesnt that surprise me, you love breaking stuff.'

Time slowed down, as the chains keeping the monstrous nightmare emprisoned clinked and rattled as they opened. Before long, the mighty creature burst out of its small prison, its body ignited in flames due to its rage.

The dragon rushed around the arena, trying to find a way to escape the ring. Upon realising it was trapped with no escape, it shot fire outside of the chained roof in anger, before its attention turned to the viking boy inside the ring with him. Flames began to collect inside the dragons mouth, however a mighty roar stopped him from releasing any.

"NOW!" The roar echoed. Suddenly the arena turned into chaos, as nadders, zipplebacks and other powerful dragons appeared from the clouds and shadows. A group of nightmares landed outside the ring, stopping all from entering.

Another roar echoed, and before Hiccup knew it, he was trapped beneath the mercy of the nightmare in the ring.

"HICCUP!" Astrid cries, noticing the viking boy struggle beneath the iron grip foot placed over him. She rushes to his aid, somehow ignoring the battle raging around them. As she dives into the arena, the axe slips out of her grip, landing near the edge.

The young girl growled in anger, before rushing to the nearbye weapon rack, grabbing a stone hammer and throwing it directly at the nightmare. She hits it the face, enraging the dragon, who then sent the flames that had built up his throat in her direction. Astrid had no time to react, the flames hitting her and burning her left side, permanently.

"OWW!" She cried as the flames burned her.

The young girl fell to the floor, crying out in pain as she did so.

Stoick heard the cry, whipping his head round in an attempt to find the source, his eyes land on the sight of Astrid on the floor, crying in pain, while Hiccup was trapped beneath the foot of a nightmare. Anger fueled his actions as he barged his way through the dragons and vikings alike, wasting no time in smashing the nightmare at the front gate with such force, you could almost hear the bones crack over the sound of the fighting.

Stoick enters the arena, dragging the injured Astrid into safely before returning his attention to his son. Stoick announced his presence with a mighty bellow, gripping his mace so tight - his knuckles turned white. The mighty chief charged at the nightmare, howeve the tides turned.

Within a second, Stoick was knocked onto his feet by the force of an unknown explosions. The smoke cleared quickly, and Stoick's gaze fell on that of a dragon never seen up close - a night fury - holding his son in his claws. Stoick also noticed the prison cells holding the training dragons were blown off, and said training dragons were hovering close the the night fury.

'How is Toothless flying?' Hiccup asks himself, before noticing a large dragon, wit a smaller night fury perched on his back, hiding in the shadows. 'If thats Toothless, who is this? Nevermind, looks like he's on Toothless' team' Hiccup realisies. "Get out of here, Now" he whipsers to the dragonholding him, who roars before leaving the island.

"Hiccup! Son!" Stoick cries, watching helplessly as the night fury drags his son over the ever-expanding ocean.

The dragon flew to a small island, dropping Hiccup gently onto the ground before landing near by. Not too long later, the larger dragon carring Toothless arrived, dropping Toothless off.

"Hey bud!" Hiccup calls, rubbing the night fury in his favourite spot on his neck. It was at that moment that Hiccup noticied that there were more dragons with him - specifically, each of them from the arena. 'Why are they here?' He asks himself, before realisation set in 'They dont trust me, they trust Toothless' he concluded upon noticing the dragons showing respect to Toothless. It was at that moment that it appeared the two night furies were also familiar with each other. 'They must be family.' He smiled upon realising he was correct.

"Hey bud, what do you say we find ourselves a new home, looks like I've got a few more dragons to take care off." He chuckles as he gets on the saddle. Hiccup was about to signal Toothless to take off, when the small terror perched itself on Hiccup's shoulder. "Hey Sharpshot." Hiccup absentmindly acknowledges the small creatures presence, who chirped, liking his new name. "Follow us if you want" he announced taking to the skies, followed by the other dragons.

At Berk:

Stoick stood in the thundering rain, staring out into the endless ocean. He spoke no words, just standing there like a statue, not even noticing Gobber or Spitelout walking up beside him. Thunder cracked as the three made their way into the chiefs house.

On the far side - In the cove:

The teens sat in silence, looking to the entrance of the cave, unable to notice the night fury scales scattered around. A lone tear made itms way into Snotlouts eye, however he wiped it away, making the excuse it was just a drop of water from the rain. The twins sat in silence, not bothering to cause arguements.

Astrid sat further away from the rest, staring at a pendant given to her by Hiccup. It was a beautiful thing, crafted from ruby and obsidian, and made into the form of a night fury. She still remembered Hiccups reasoning, saying that she was the night fury of humans, perfect in every way. And that the red showed that night furys can bleed, and never go down without a fight.

Thunder rocked the skies, as the rain fell heavier. The teens entered a sleep, however none of them were peaceful or undisturbed.

AN: I would like to say sorry for the delay on the update, I have been having problems uploading the file correctly, as it kept coming out in code. I promise the next chapter will be done soon. Also a Poll for this story may be made, so keep an eye out for that annoucement. Sorry again for delays


	3. Chapter 3: The next day

A lone shadow hovered over the village of Berk in silence, the golden orbs serving as his eyes scanning over the village with a mixture of curiosity, hatred, and the tiniest trace of regret.

A light pat on the side of the dragon by his rider brought him back to reality.

"Come on, Cloudjumper, lets get those dragons out of there. The alpha wants them free." the rider commented, their voice muffled by the mask they wore.

.

As the dragon and rider approached the arena, the rider spoke once more.

"Cloudjumper, the arena's too quiet, are we too late?" they asked, fearing the answer.

The Stormcutter shook his head to indicate a 'no'.

The dragon landed silently in the heart of the open arena, and the rider effortlessly dismounted him.

As the rider gazed upon the prison doors of the dragon cages, she saw no sign of blood, and Cloudjumper didn't seem to sense the blood.

Tracing the burn marks on the door, she gasped as she recognised the dragon that could cause such a burn mark. "Night fury" was all they could say, not believing it.

Cloudjumper growled something, trying to tell them something. As the rider followed the dragons gaze, their eyes fell upon a single pitch black scale that shined in the dim torch light. Without delay, the rider approached the scale, gently taking the fragile object in their hands, before placing it in a pocket on their armour.

Faint voices were heard by the duo, being carried on the wind.

"Stoick" the rider whispered fearfully.

"Cloudjumper, we have to go. NOW!" they told their dragon, who nodded in understanding, lowering his back and allowing them to get on.

The dragon was airborne in a second, and Stoick and Gobber were none-the-wiser to their presence.

Before they left, the rider caught part of the conversation.

"Gobber, why do the gods hate me. First Valka, now Hiccup."

"I..." the rider blanked out the rest of what Gobber was saying, 'What does Stoick mean, now Hiccup'.

Almost instantly, realisation set in 'Oh no, Hiccup... I'm so sorry'

The two flew off in silence, not taking the risk of alerting anyone to their presence.

.

In a far away island.

"Toothless, I know your tired bud, but come-on, it's nearly done." Hiccup calls to his sleepy Night fury, who gestured to his fellow night fury, and made a yawning gesture.

"Come on Toothless, It's just Hookfang's pen left to do, and all I need is for you to move those logs." Hiccup tried to reason, however his efforts were futile. Sighing, Hiccup turned to the Monstrous Nightmare, "Hookfang, can you help me, Toothless just doesn't want to do anymore work today." he asked the dragon, who nodded, instantly helping Hiccup move the logs to the far back wall and standing them up while Hiccup tied them together using vines he had found. "Right, thanks Hookfang"

Hiccup then walked into his small house, holding the door open for Sharpshot - the terrible terror.

Stroking the terror on the back of the head, the little dragon instantly fell into a calm sleep.

Hiccup smiled at his dragons - no not dragons. He had only been with them one full day, and he already considered them more of a family then anyone on Berk - save for

Gobber.

'I don't regret leaving... Do I?' he asked himself, before allowing sleep to overtake him.

.

Hiccup dreamed he was back on Berk, in the form of a ghost. He saw himself in the forge, working away at sharpening a few blunt swords.

He saw his father walking away from everyone with Gobber following close.

As Hiccup got closer, he began to hear their conversation.

"Gobber, I... huh, I need your help. I... still haven't gotten over Valka's death, and it's affecting how I treat Hiccup. It's just, it hurts so much when I look at him, he reminds me too much of her. I can't even tell him I'm proud of him."

"Stoick, you just can't keep doing this, I can tell you love him, I can tell it... But it's not enough for him to hear it from me. He's your son, you need to tell him yourself, I know how hard it is on you."

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he paid no attention to it. 'It's just a dream, none of this is real, it's just what I want to hear' He convinced himself.

Soon Hiccup hated the way his mind was tricking him, waking up from the dream, he looked around the darkness, before returning to sleep, but the dream didn't change - much.

This time, it was in the cove, during a strong storm.

He looked around, expecting to see Toothless, but instead he saw the teens, sitting in a cave.

As he approached them, he remembered they couldn't see or hear him.

He saw a tear in Snotlouts eye, and noticed Tuffnut pick up on it.

"Hey, 'lout, are you crying?"

"What? No its just... rain caught my eye"

Hiccup looked around, noticing Astrid holding the pendant he made her, the obsidian and ruby 'Night fury, that he made for her 15th birthday. Hiccup remembered how he crafted it after finding and befriending Toothless.

.

Thunder crashed as Hiccup awoke the second time that night, this time a lone tear rolling down his cheek. A single thought was on his mind.

'She kept the pendant'

.

Dawn broke over the island of Berk and the Vikings gathered at the docks of the village.

Stoick stood at the front, holding a bow with a single arrow, the tip of which was ignited in flames.

Before Stoick fired the arrow into the lone Viking ship, containing a vast amount of Hiccup's belongings - including the sketches of Toothless and his artificial tail, Gobber spoke.

"May the Valkyrie's welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great Battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla - for a great man has fallen. A Heir, a son, a inventor... a friend to many - though he didn't know it."

Stoick released the arrow, and it hit the heart of the ship. The flames spread quickly, engulfing the small vessel.

Then... the teens, Gobber and Spitelout shot, their arrows joining Stoick's on the heart of the ship.

A tear shamelessly fell down Stoick's eye, and he didn't bother to wipe it away.

With no words being spoke, the village separated, as the last of the ship disappeared amidst the fire and smoke.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nest - Part 1

It's been nearly a year since Hiccup was taken from Berk, and the village is still suffering dragon attacks.

The chief of Berk stood looking over the horizon, with his brother and best friend - exactly like that night one year ago

"Stoick, the attacks are getting worse" Spitelout points out walking to the chiefs house and entering it.

"I know Spitelout..." Stoick sighs,

"Well... what are we gonna do about it?" he asks the chief.

"We find the nest..."

"Stoick, it's pointless, we've sent **so** many search parties out, and none of them have been a success." Spitelout reminds.

Stoick sighs, not saying anything.

"Stoick, I know it's hard on you, it's been exactly a year since they took Hiccup, and exactly 15 years since they took Valka, but you can't let it destroy you. There is still a village that needs you - right now. They need you to guide them against these devils." Spitelout tells his brother with all the sympathy he could muster.

Stoick sighs once again, not saying anything.

"Come on brother..." no reply.

Spitelout sighs, dropping his head and leaving the house in silence.

"Stoick..." Gobber starts. "Stoick!"

"What?" the chief finally asks.

"Maybe we've been thinking about this all wrong." the blonde Viking suggests.

"What are you saying Gobber?" Stoick asks, curiosity piqued.

"Think about it logically... Stoick, every search party we've sent out to find the nest have had no luck..."

"I know that already..."

"No... Stoick listen... our ships have no luck, but dragons seem to know where the nest is 'off by heart'." Gobber states.

Realisation hit Stoick like a tonne of bricks. "Only a dragon can find the island..." he concludes, looking to Gobber, who confirms with a nod. "Gather the village in the great hall. now"

Gobber obeys with a single nod, before leaving the house to complete his task.

Stoick took the time that he was alone to look at the single possession he had left of Hiccup, the helmet he gave him, not long before he was taken.

"I'll make it right Hiccup, I promise you. Those devils wont get away with the pain they caused us all... Oh, if only I was a better father..."

.

With Hiccup and the dragons.

Hiccup awoke to a distressed Sharpshot.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" he asks the little terror.

 _"The queen calls us"_ the terror replies, despite knowing Hiccup wouldn't be able to understand him.

"Hey, it's ok, Sharpshot."

Just then the night fury that Hiccup was still yet to name burst into the room, dragging Hiccup outside. The dragon gestured to something on the far horizon, and Hiccup followed their gaze.

On the edge of the sea, lay a mountain - surrounded in a great un-navigational fog. The mountain spewed flames from the top, and a roar echoed across the sea.

"That must be the nest... You wanna go there?" he asked the dragons, who nodded all at once. "Ok then..." he sounded reluctant.

As Hiccup left, Toothless began growling darkly.

" _This cant keep happening. I barely remember my life before the queen. TOO many dragons live in fear of her."_

" _I know, Toothless, but what can we do. The last time dragons stood up against her, we never saw them again." Stormfly replies._

 _"WE FIGHT!" Hookfang suggests._

 _"We can fight, but Toothless and Hiccup wont stand a chance" Meatlug reminds the nightmare._

 _"I don't need Hiccup to fight..." Toothless reminds._

 _"What?" the dragons ask in unison._

 _"I can't fly, but that doesn't mean I can't fight." Toothless clarifies._

 _"Hell no, Toothless, you aren't getting involved in this." The night fury replies._

 _"But..."_

 _"But nothing."_

Hiccup left the house with Toothless' saddle at that moment. "Right... lets go." And with that they were airborne.

Each dragon knew one thing was certain. ' _One of us, is NOT flying away from this... alive'_

 _._

Berk:

"This is it, Vikings, Today. we end this. TO THE NEST!" Stoick bellows, before leaning in closely to their guide, a Deadly Nadder. "Lead us home... Devil"

The chained up Nadder looked to the ground in sadness, but if you looked close enough into it's eyes, you could see how terrified she was, both for herself, and the Vikings - unaware of the doom that lay before them.

The ships set sail, the large fleet floating into the distance, as those who remained at the village looked on in sadness and fear.

Gothi stood alone, far from the crowd. She sighed, a tear in her eyes - for she was the only Viking on Berk that knew what lay at the nest, but yet Stoick was too stubborn to heed her warnings. She looked at a note, given to her by the elder before her.

It read 'Those who find the nest, may the gods watch over them - for on the dragon island, lies a Devil like none other. I have witnessed first-hand what guards the nest. Beware the Lord of Devils, for it will awake upon invasion of it's home... and none will walk away alive.'

As the ships approached the fog, they failed to notice the dragons flying over head.

"This is it... Hard to Port - For Helheim's Gate".

The ships arrived at the island, to be greeted with the most terrifying site ever. The dragon only legends spoke of - The Red Death.

"Odin help us..." Stoick whispered.

"Beard of Thor, what is that?" Gobber asks.

"No... TURN THE SHIPS AROUND!" the chief shouted, seeing flames build in the dragons large mouth.

The flames ceased building, and were released... at a dragon?


	5. Chapter 5: The Nest - Part 2

_'Great Queen, the watchers of the water have sighted viking ships approaching us.' A nightmare informs the Red Death._

 _'Fear not, nightmare. The foolish Viking's wont be able to find our island.' she replies to him._

 _'My Queen, they have captured the younger sister of Toxinspine. They are using her to guide them.' He tells her._

 _'Get the dragons away. I will deal with these incompetent fools. NO-ONE threatens the saftey of my nest' the Queen responds._

 _'As you wish...' was all he could say before flying away to do as the Queen had asked him too._

 _After the nightmare had left, the Queen began to burst flames out of the opening in the volcano, in a form of last warning for those who oppose her - leave of suffer._

 _._

The dragons and Hiccup flew on in silence, unaware of the Viking fleet entering the mists. Without making a sound, they flew through the mist.

Hiccup's reaction time ensured that none of the sea stacks hit Toothless.

 _"Toothless, are you sure about this? You and Hiccup dont have to get involved." Stormfly tells him as they flew through the mist._

 _"I'm sure Stormfly, I'll drop Hiccup into saftey, and then I'll join you guys against her."_

 _"But, Toothless, without you being able to fly without Hiccup, you wont stand a chance against her, she'll kill you." Stormfly tries to talk him out of it._

 _"I dont care what any of you say... you guys can protect Hiccup better then I ever could anyway."_

 _"But..."_

 _"No, Stormfly... no buts..." Toothless ends the coversation._

 _Stormfly sighed, a single tear in her eye, but no-one could see it clearly._

.

The dragons proceeded through the mist, when the roar of the Queen echoed over the ocean.

"What was that?" Hiccup asks himself out-loud, not sounding very nervous at all.

 _"The Queen." the dragons replied in unison._

They held their postion on the edge of the fog, unaware of the Viking ships just below them.

Hiccup's eyes spotted the a massive opening in the mountain, and a tail seeping out of it.

Following the tail to it's source, his eyes landed on the Queen.

"Oh...Thor..." was all he could mutter.

His forest green eyes met the golden orbs of a dragon above the Queen.

.

The mysterious dragon flew off, leaving the scene with no words at all.

 _"Cloudjumper?" the night fury called after the storm cutter, but they got no response._

 _"Cloudjumper?" Hookfang asks._

 _"Yea, his the one who took Hiccup's mom all those years ago, by order of the Snow Alpha. But, where was she?"_

 _"Never mind that, the Queen knows we're here now" Hookfang points out._

 _"What?" the rest ask in unison, before realisation set in. "Oh..."_

 _._

Hookfang flew out of the mist first, followed by all of the other dragons.

As the dragons began to attack the Queen, Hiccup realised what was happening. 'They wanted to come here... to defeat the Queen?'

"I'm with you bud, do what we gotta do" Hiccup tells Toothless, patting his side. "Plasma blast"

The Queen was hit with the force of two seperate plasma blasts.

 _"You son of a..." the night fury was cut off by a fierce roar._

.

Flames collected in the Queen's mouth, building up quickly as she prepared to release them at her foes. Without delay, she sent the scorching fire towards the nearest opponent, who just so happened to be... Hiccup and Toothless. Said dragon cired out in pain as the flames scorched his underside, at the same time burning the straps holding the saddle.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as he detached from the saddle, however his voice was drowned beneath the roars of the dragons.

Toothless dropped to the ground, barely able to stand, while Barf and Belch caught Hiccup.

The Zippleback carried Hiccup to cave where he would be safe and hidden from the battle.

"No, I need to be with Toothless" Hiccup told them.

As if on cue, the black scaled dragon was dropped into the cave by Hookfang.

 _"Go." was all Toothless could say, before growling in pain._

The other dragons nodded, flying back to retun to the fighting.

Something caught Hookfamg's eye amonsgst the Viking fleet. A small Deadly Nadder - who he recognised -, emprisoned in chains.

Anger fueled the nightmares actions, as he flew to resuce her from the Viking occupated ship.

 _"StarSpine!" he shouted, catching her attention._

 _"Hookfang!" the dragoness cried, desperation obvious in her voice._

The nightmare wasted no time in breaking her out of the chains, flying away with her following close behind.

 _"You should be helping them defeat the Queen, why did you save me then?" she asked him._

 _"I made a promise to Toxinspine before he died. I promised him i would protect you with my life, and I dont intend to break my promise." he tells her._

 _"You helped me, I'm helping you." she told him._

 _Hookfang knew what she meant, and didn't bother trying to talk her out of it... now wasn't the time. With a nod he returned to the battle, barely doding a fire blast from the  
Queen. _

A second roar of pain echoed, and the dragons saw the night fury plummeting towards the ground.

Toothless rushed out of the cave to his fellow species member, ignoring all the pain it caused him.

 _"No!" he cried._

 _"I aint making it outta this, T. Those flames hit me...OW!... head on" the nightfury told him._

 _As Toothless looked over his body, he realisied he was right, for there were multiple deep wounds that were pouring blood._

 _"No, stay strong."_

 _"T, you know what you have to do. Take my firesoul energy, it will... restore... your... tailfin"_

 _"No I wont... It'll kill you"_

 _"I'm already dead, don't waste this. DO...IT!"_

 _With great hesitaton, Toothless bit down on the night furies neck, an unatural blue/purple glow began emitting from his body, but no-one could really notice it over the constant streams of fire in all directions._

 _Toothless removed his bite, looking towards his tailfin to see it was already restored. "FOR...MY...BROTHER!" he roared, taking off into the sky._

 _He came face to face with the Queen._

 _"I challenge you... for leadership of this flock"_


	6. Chapter 6: The Nest - Finale

_"I challenge you... Alpha... for leadership of this flock"_

 _"You dare challenge me? A pathetic lone night fury." The Queen looked close at Toothless. "Not just any night fury..." A large collection of roars drowned out the rest of what the Queen said, only Toothless heard it._

 _"How... how do you know my real name?" he asked._

 _"You father ruled over this flock long ago, when your kind was common in these lands. I still remember their screams when I made them burn... If they couldn't hope to withstand me... what makes you think you can?" the Queen asks Toothless._

 _"You... You killed my father, my mother, my sister. MY WHOLE COLONY! And then, you sent 'him' to hunt my brother and I down. HE killed HER! " Toothless roars in complete rage at the realisation. "I was always lead to believe you weren't to blame for that. I should've realised sooner!"_

 _Toothless' pupils constricted to slits and he bared his teeth at the Queen. A plasma blast beginning to build up in his throat. Without delay, he fired to powerful flame directly at the Queen's head. The blast knocked her onto her side, but she quickly recovered, spreading her massive wings and taking to the skies._

 _The Queen wasted no time, spewing flames at Toothless, who didn't have any time to dodge them._

 _Toothless released a simple hiss of irritation as the flames rolled off his scales. Flying higher into the sky, he entered a dive-bomb, firing the blue plasma flame at the queen, but it had no effect against her._

 _Without warning, the Queen spun around, attempting to knock Toothless out of the sky with her tail, however the night fury did the unexpected._

 _Toothless dug his claws deep into the Queen's tail, drawing a tiny amount of blood from the colossal creature. The pain from earlier returned, but he ignored it, holding on as the Queen tried to shake him off._

 _Another flame blast charged inside his mouth, and he fired it at the crown on her head, the force of the blast breaking part of said crown. He jumped off as the Queen let out an ear splitting roar of rage and pain. She faced Toothless, her pupils now invisible slits against her blood-lust eyes._

 _"Oh f..." Toothless sighed in realisation, turning around and flying away from the battlefield, the Queen following very close behind._

 _The small pitch black dragon flew through the mist and sea stacks, dodging and weaving each and everyone of them, whilst the Queen just smashed through them. A fire blast flew past Toothless' head, the heat rolling off his scales. The Queen kept spewing flames at him, Toothless barely evading each set._

 _A searing pain shot throughout Toothless body, hindering him, however he was quick to recover. his toxin green eyes continuously scanned ahead of him, but there was something affecting his vision... and it wasn't the mist. It was... tears. He shook them away, flying out of the mists into the clouds._

 _"Time to disappear..." he remembered his brother teaching him when he was younger, the advantages night furies have against most other dragons._

 _The Queen followed him into the sky, the bloodlust still in her eyes._

 _He stopped suddenly, turning around and firing another blast directly at the Queen, this one breaking what was left of her natural crown. A second roar of rage and pain originated from her, and she charged faster into the clouds._

 _._ _Once the two dragons where hidden in the clouds, the Queen roared out to the hiding Toothless._

 _"You challenged me... **NOW FINISH IT"** She roared into the darkness around her... no response. _

_" **Come on THEN!"** she challenged him. _

_Toothless remained hidden and silent, planning out the rest of his attack against her - for going straight into battle was suicide._

 _The Queen thought of something that was sure to get a response. "You know, your little sister was so cute, calm and just a all around nice little dragoness, it was a shame to kill her. But I tell you now... It was so satisfying to hear her screams of pain when she burnt." She stated._

 _" **You twisted, dark, sick piece of sh..."** Toothless cut himself off, charging at the Queen, whilst unleashing three to four separate fully charged plasma blasts at her. _

_The Queen was not expecting the sheer force of the blasts, and she released a scream of pain. Toothless smiled a sinister smile, but he shook it away... that wasn't him... he hated causing harm like this to dragons - but the Queen was an exception, she had caused too much suffering for everyone under her care._

 _After recovering from the first four blasts, she was instantly hit by another set - stronger then the first set. She didn't feel the pain from this set, blinded by both her hatred of the night fury, and her fear of him. Without delay, she shot flames everywhere amongst the clouds, hoping some of them would hit him. She allowed a smile to make it's way across her face as she heard his cry, loud and clear above everything else._

 _Soon Toothless dropped in-front of her, and she pursued him down towards the ground - unaware of the tears and rips in her wings._

 _The two continued to dive towards the ground, the Queen quickly closing the gap between them. As she opened her mouth, and the gas began to collect, she realised too late what the night fury was up to. Said dragon flipped, exposing his burnt underside to the Queen. After a short delay, he fired a single bolt at her, igniting the gas. The night fury passed out mid air from exhaustion and pain, and was hidden inside the explosion that consumed the Queen as the gas erupted into massive quantities of flames._

.

Amidst the smoke and confusion after the explosion, a nightmare could be seen caring an unconscious night fury away in his claws, while a barely visible human rode upon his back.

Stoick and his Vikings stood in complete awe and terror, but they were snapped out of it by a blue glow consuming the dead night fury on the island. As the glow dissipated, so did the night fury.

"Let's...go...home" was all the chief could say.

.

 **AN: If anyone has any suggestions that they would like to provide to me, feel free to PM me, or if you do not have an account, you are welcome to leave in a review. I am happy to receive your suggestion. Also:**

 **(Guest) - Heathercup Lover, MMM and anyone else who were asking whether this will be a HiccupXHeather fanfic - I am going to answer that now: It is not a Hiccstrid fanfic, yes it is a Heather and Hiccup one (out of the humans - Toothless will have his own relationship). So please do not ask about the couples in this story, as they wont change**


	7. Chapter 7: NightHowler's

Far away from the Nest of the corrupted Queen, lay a deserted island, the once clear lakes now running with blood, the tree's stripped of all their leaves. The once green land was now submerged in a thick layer of ash and dragon scales. Dried blood ran across the burnt tree's, the air filled with the tell-tale scent of death.

In the darkness of a cave, lay two tiny hatchlings.

The young dragons shadows were pitch black against the tiny fire that sat in the heart of the cave. Their eye's patched their scale colours, a silvery pair of tiny glowing **orbs,** resting calmly next to a midnight blue set. The two tiny hatchlings were terrified, it was obvious in their eyes. A shadow flew past the cave entrance, banishing the faint moonlight that seeped in through the entrance.

The small blue hatchling whimpered from fear, blinking her eye's to rid them of the tears that were forming in the blue orbs. The silver one stayed silent, desperately trying to calm her with his relaxed breaths.

"It's ok, Midnight... I'm here" he told her, but his voice was small and weak.

The shadow returned to the cave entrance once again, and two blood-red eye's scanned to interior. Upon believing that the cave was empty, the creature let put an infuriated heart stopping roar, dissapearing once again into the night.

"Sil...Silver?" Midnight whimpered **.**

"Shuhh... It's ok... I'm here Midnight." Silver attempted to comfort the smaller female, draping a tiny wing over her trembling form.

Thunder crashed outside, the rain pooring heavily. The dry blood that stained the rocks above the cave, the once clear water becoming tainted and turning into a crimson liquid. The crimson water flowed violently down the entrance of the cave, most of it forming a large puddle in the opening: a small amount pouring down the cracks in the rocks, coming to a stop at the hatchlings feet.

Silver's claw's became stained with the blood that already accompanied his multiple cuts and bruises along his underside. The young male tried to shake the blood off, unknowingly re-opening one of the smaller cuts along his flank.

As the blood slowly dripped out, a new scent filled the air, overpowering the scent of death - the blood of a dragon; a hatchling.

For a final time the shadow returned to the cave, it's blood-red eye's were focusing on the source of the smell. The pupilless eye's clashed with Silver's terrified one's, and the two dragons held their gaze with each other, Silver trying desperately to hide his ever growing fear.

Thunder crashed once again, lightning illuminating the dragons full form. The snake like dragon hissed, preparing a flame inside his mouth.

With little to no hesitation, Silver struck first, releasing the strongest blast of fire he could muster, however the timy flame did little more than just brush off the thick scales of the silent-eater (Whispering Death). The dragon cancelled his fire, releasing a sinister chuckle at the young males attempt to fight back.

In the silence, a new sound was heard, the terrified whimpering of a young dragoness. The silent-eater's grin turned sick and sinister at the sound, and his eyes shifted to his new target.

"I thought that he said there was only one NightHowler left on his god-forsaken island. Oh well, more to kill I suppose." The Whispering Death commented, sounding slightly upset about the thought, however he shook it off 'I aint like my brother, he was a coward... A coward. I aint a coward.' He told himself.

The snake-like dragon started proceeding into the cave, when he was knocked off balance by a strong force. Looking towards the source of said force, he was shcoked to find Silver standing infront of him, teeth bared and pupils slits against his eyes. "Looks like we got a wannabe hero here." He chuckled.

Silver growled, charging at the hostile dragon with great speed. In a single leap, the tiny NightHowler was sinking it's fore-claws into his foe's head, blood slowly flowing out of the breaks in his dirt green scales. Using his tail, the Silent-Eater flung his deadly spines at Midnight, who was whimpering out of fear in the corner.

Before the deadly weapons could have any effect against er, Silver jumped infront of them, deflecting a few with his wings, however two had made it past his defences, and embedded themselves deep within his back, releasing a large amount of the crimson liquid as well as a heart-breaking cry of pain.

The tiny dragon collapsed on the floor, his breathing laboured and weak, the life already draining from his eyes. Midnight rushed to her dying brother, tears freely falling down her face.

The Silent-Eater made his way into the cave, his face marked with the claws marks of Silver.

Midnight looked over this new threat, and noticed a very distinct mark on his tail.

A night fury bite mark...

AN: First I would like to say:

Thank you to all of you for your support on this story. And I am VERY sorry for such a log delay in the update, and the shorter chapter. I would also like to thank two named Guest Reviewer's for their continued support - That lil Fox, and MMM. These two guests have been always gave me some nice comment's and 'That lil Fox' in particular is a good friend of mine, and this story wouldn't have been updated without him reminding me of it. XD

i would also like to say: Credit for the two new NightHowlers ( the dragon species is mine) 'Silver' and 'Midnight' go to a fellow writer by the name of - 'SilverMidnightFury'. If you haven't already, please check out Silver's story 'The Adventurous Adventures of Enigma and Mystery' and leave your support. Credit to the next two new OC's also goes to... 'SilverMidnightFury' and 'That lil Fox' who have both provided me with two awesome characters, 'Mystery' and 'BlightFox' - you can guess who owns which character XD. Anyway, see you Runaway's next time with chapter 8: 'Two new heroes'


	8. Chapter 8: Two new Heroes

The Silent-Eater hissed and growled violently towards Midnight and the unconscious Silver. His face no longer dripped blood; the cuts caused by Silver now sealed up.

His spines stood straight, ready to be flung at a moment's notice.

"He didn't put up much of a fight, did he?" He asked her.

Midnight didn't anwser, instead cuddling closer to her brother. Her eyes held tears that were refusing to fall.

In an unexpected turn of events, Midnight charged at the larger snake-like dragon. With all her might, she leaped and rammed into his head, knocking him off balance just long enough for her to sink her claws into his flank. She dragged her claws down, scrapping off some of his scales and drawing small portions of blood from the cuts. Continuing in her attack, she began to bite down, sinking her teeth into the dragons snake-like body, but it had little effect against him.

He charged out of the cave, violently twisting in an attempt to fling her off, and he was successful.

With a mighty fling of his tail, he threw her against the rocks, a sickening cracking sound filled the silence as her right wing bones snapped and broke with the force.

Midnight dropped to the ground, weak and barely able to keep her eye's open.

Before darkness overtook all of her sense's, she saw the Silent-Eater approaching her, slowly - cautiously.

 _"Don't fear what's coming"_ he told her, before her eyes fell heavy from exhaustion and weakness.

The dragon circler her unmoving form, smirking in an evil manor. _"That wasn't as fun as I thought" he groaned, "But then again, he did say I could have some 'fun' of my own when I was finished with them"_ he chuckles, a sick smile plastering itself on his cut riddled face. The dragon stopped circling her when he was directly behind her form, closing the distance between themselves quickly. Once he was behind her, he pushed her onto her back, first checking to make sure she was still unconscious.

After assuring himself he wouldn't have his 'activity' interrupted, he slowly began to lower his head, but it instantly jerked back when a new voice filled the air - a voice he recognised.

 _"Even I didn't think you were that sick" the voice said in an appalled tone._

The smile on the Whispering Death's face dropped, being replaced with a shocked expression.

 _"BlightFox?" he whimpered._

 _"The one and only!" the voice roared, the owner dropping from the shadows of the night sky._

The night fury sized fox-dragon stood in-front of his foe, his spikes that flattened against his crimson red body now stood erect, the wings folded at his side. His golden eyes shined in the darkness, being the only major visible part of his battle-scarred body.

 _"I... Though the Queen killed you, when... you lead that rebellion with Toxinspine..." the whispering death whimpers._

 _"Obviously you thought wrong, Snakefang" BlightFox mocks the Whispering Death's name._

Unaware to the Whispering death, a third NightHowler carefully descended onto the ground, silently dragging Midnight into the cave, and standing guard at the entrance. Snakefang sensed something was amiss, and turned to face the newcommer. The two dragons closed in on Snakefang, both baring their fangs at him.

 _"Look, BlighFox... NightHowler... I don't have a problem with you, ok... just those two hatchlings inside that cave" he tries to reasons._

 _"Just as I remember you... can't fight dragons who can defend themselves, you always pick on young hatchlings, beating them, torturing them, abusing them... killing them...raping the females... **YOUR A SICK TWISTED PIECE OF SHIT!** You don't deserve to live... not after what you done... especially to my... my Vixel... you... **YOU!"** BlightFox bursts into a fit of rage and fury, releasing howls and roars that cracked the silence, rolling over the land. _

Before anyone could understand the situation, BlightFox was already digging his claws into Snakefang's face. Using his legs, BlighFox propelled himself off of his opponent, his claws tearing large parts of his scaley armour off as he detached from him, bringing with him a decent amount of dirt green scales, some of which were stained with blood, old and fresh. Snakefang let out a ear splitting cry of pain, which was followed by another cry.

The new attacker appeared to be the new NightHowler, the dragon's bright emerald eyes, glowing against her jet black body. Her pupils were invisible slits in the glowing fields, her claws digging deep into the stone and dirt she stood upon. Her wings were spread wide, and her fangs were bared, showing their full power. She lowered her body to the ground, preparing to pounce at a moment's notice, but thankfully she didn't have to.

 _"You...heh...ow... ahhhh...I don't want anymore of this... please I'll just go... You don't need... ahhha owwww... to kill me" Snakefang, wheezes out, now at the mercy of BlightFox._

 _"BlightFox" the female NightHowler called the fox-like dragons name, receiving no response. **"BlighFox!"** she shouted, this time gaining his attention. _

_"What?" he growled..._

 _"I know the pain you feel... about Vixel... but killing him won't make it hurt any less... I promise you that... BlightFox... let him go..." she tries to calm the enraged dragon._

After a few deep breaths, the vulpus dragon pupils left their dagger-thin form, returning to normal as his anger flooded out of his body. The Vulpus leaped off Snakefang, growling darkly. The Whispering Death wasted no time, fleeing from the scene with speed never seen before.

As the sun began to rise on the horizon, the two adult dragons approached the cave, their eyes falling on the two hatchling occupants, the female NightHowler approached both of the hatchlings, looking over their injuries.

 _"Mystery, will these two survive?" BlighFox asks her._

 _"Yes, the female will survive, although it will take a long for her wing to fully heal... whereas the male, will definitely make a full recovery... I just need to remove these spines... They're not toxic... right?" Mystery asks, not having much knowledge about Silent-Eaters._

 _"They are toxic, but no where near as dangerous as those Nadder's, just increases a victims fatigue, though enough of them can kill dragons of their age and strength... He'll make it... two arent strong enough... I hope" BlightFox informs her..._

 **AN:**

 **As mentioned in the previous chapter, the two OC's introduced in this chapter: 'BlightFox' and 'Mystery' belonged to That lil Fox, and SilverMidnightFury. If any of you have any other OC's you would like me to consider incorporating, please either PM me, or leave in a review your OC - Name, Breif background description, that kind of thing. Thanks. See you Runaway's in Chapter 9: A berserk visit.**


	9. Chapter 9: A berserk Visit

Thunder rumbled over the island of Berk, the rain violently falling down onto the island, forming large puddles on the dirt and stone ground. The village was empty, no sign of life anywhere in the faint moonlight. The lightning flashed, temporarily lighting up the lifeless environment. The wind whistled in the silence, carrying faint whisper's of voices not heard for a long time. The faintest trace of the signature laughter of none other than Dagur the Berserker.

The new chief stood at the front of his ship, his armada following behind the lead vessel. His fellow berserker's looked at each other, simultaneously shrugging - unsure of what amused Dagur. His eyes settled on the island of Berk, and he began to feel as though something was amiss. 'Something doesn't feel the same here' he whispered in his mind.

"Signal our arrival" he ordered one of his soldier's, who nodded, drawing a deep breath and blowing into a horn, a signature roar being emitted from it.

The sound of the horn rolled across the ocean, partly being drowned by the rumbling of the thunder.

The sound of the horn echoed into the great hall, silencing the village inside.

"Their here..." Spitelout muttered. Stoick lead the way to the door, stopping before he could open it. "Something feel's off about this..." He whispered, before opening the door. The viking chief looked out across the ocean, spotting the Berserker's armada out on the horizon, approaching at a steady speed.

The heavy rain began to slowly die off, eventually falling at a more calm pace, yet the atmosphere did not change. Finally, the fleet began to close in on the harbor, and Stoick; alongside Spitelout, Gobber and the teen's went to meet them at said harbor.

Stoick looked at the lead Berserker vessel, a more powerful uneasy feeling flooding his form, as his eyes did not see who he believed he would be meeting. There was no evidence of Osvald the Agreeable, but there was evidence of the lunatic son of his... Dagur.

"Dagur... Where is your father?" Stoick calmly asked, though in truth he was very nervous.

"My father has been... Retired... He lost his taste for blood... I on the other hand... Am starviiing" he infroms - licking the blade of his axe half way through. Dagur's eye's scanned those before him, silently counting each of them. "Stoick... Where is Hiccup?" Dagur asks the Berk chief, the uneasy feeling from earlier returning even more powerful as he notices Stoick's downfallen expression.

"We lost him... To those devil's just over a year ago..." He replied, looking to the ground.

Dagur looked at the one's who stood next to the chief, recognising each of them. He saw Gobber, Spitelout, the twins and the chubby one - Fishleg's he thought his name was: he then noticed Astrid and Snotlout, looking like the only one's who either didn't care, or where just better at hiding it. "I'm sorry Stoick..." Dagur say's, with sympathy evident in his voice. Dagur looked around the village, noticing no recent evidence from dragon attacks.

"How is it on the front against those devils?" He asks.

"It's gone...ok... A few month's back... We found their nest... There haven't been any problems since that day" The chief replies, sounding slightly more pleased at the memory.

Dagur shook his head - trying to return to his normal self... He hasn't felt the same... Since he lost his sister. 'I hope she's still alive...' He prayed to himself, hoping that... beyond hope, he could meet his little sister... and make everything right between them.

"Let's get on with the tour... Stoick" Dagur pointed out. The Berk leader nodded, leading the way around the village, Dagur and a few Berserker's following close behind him. Throughout the entire trip, the group had an uneasy feeling... That someone... more particularly - Hiccup, was watching them everywhere they turned.

They approached the arena, and the memory flashed vividly inside Astrid's mind, and she felt everything that she did the last time she was here... the fear, the sadness, the pain from the flame's that stopped her from saving him... That pain came back suddenly, causing Astrid to clutch the burn mark on her side, that was covered by her shirt... She still felt it, as though it was caused only yesterday. She shook it off, not trying to look weak before anyone else, however they didn't seem to have even noticed, as they were already standing inside the arena.

As the night fell upon the village, and both the Berserker's and Berkian's gathered inside the great hall, Astrid roamed the forest alone, the pendant hanging on the gold chain, wrapped around her neck. Her signature battle-axe hanging loosely off her back.

As she trekked throughout the dark forest, she began to feel more unnerved - as though something was watching her every move. Unbeknownest to the young girl, a creature lurked in the shadows, it's peridiot green eye's shining in the darkness, the pupil's half-slitted. The black dragon crept up on the young girl, his eye's focusing on her axe, knowing first hand how dangerous these weapons were.

He noticed Astrid sit on a rock, removing something from around her neck, and holding it gently in her hands, a gold chain falling off. Allowing his curiousity to overpower his caution, the dragon crept around her, trying to get a good veiw of what she held in her hands.

The creature's eye's widened in realisation, he knew what that was... It was the pendant, the pendant his rider made - not long after he met him. He felt an uneasy feeling grow throughout his jet black body, and he looked at his chest - more specifically, the scar that ran down it... A scar caused by an axe exactly like her's, by someone who looked like her.

"Why didn't I kill that Night fury when I first found him, it's cause of that monster... That we lost Hiccup, without that god forsaken dragon that Stoick couldn't reach Hiccup in time. GOD DAMN IT WHY!" She cried out, tears beginning to fall.

Toothless snalred in anger - she was the one who left that mark on him... and he had unfinished buisness with her... She hurts him - he hurts her even more...


	10. Chapter 10: Flashback

Toothless brought his left fore-paw to his chest, gently tracing the scar that ran across it. He still felt the pain it caused him - every second his claws traced the scar, more and more pain returned, but he kept it hidden. That night flashed in little segments throughout his mind, yet he struggled to piece them together. He watched silently as she placed the pendant back around her neck, and she gripped her axe, as she stood up.

In a swift motion of anger, she turned around, crashing her axe into the fallen tree, before removing it and leaving the exact same mark on the tree as that on his chest.

The scene he had just witnessed replayed itself in his mind, only he replaced the tree with his own body - weak and bruised.

Flashback: 

The village of Berk was under siege from dragons - like it was every 3 weeks at this point in time. A young male night fury - new to the siege and desperate to prove himself for the Queen - as well as a certain older night fury - flew amidst his fellow flock members, his body hidden against the night sky. His emerald green eyes spotted the form of his brother flying alongside the more experienced dragons. 

His brother pulled back to him, and spoke in a serious tone. 

"Remember bro - I'm taking care of the catapults, I know the Queen want's you to help out, but this is your first time against humans, and they are definitely not as weak as the Queen says they are - they'll kill you first chance. Stay back, and strike afterwards, got it?" 

Toothless nodded in understanding, and before he knew it, they were separated in battle against the Vikings. The young male flew around in the darkness, doing as his brother told him. The village was soon in flames, as dragons and Viking's fought everywhere throughout the village. The night furies keen eye's spotted a small form heading into the woods, yet he thought nothing of it. 

Suddenly, Toothless felt his body been thrown to the ground by a very strong weight, and he couldn't fight against it. 

He hit the roof of the forest, and felt loads of his bones breaking and cracking as he crashed his way through the trees. He released endless yelps of pain as his scales were forcefully torn of his body, being caught on the trees, that soon had his crimson blood dripping off them. He felt himself coming to a stop, lying weak, battered and bruised in a pit of debris, blood and scales. He tried to lift his head, but it fell back down, smashing harshly off the rocks due to his lack of strength. He released another yelp of pain, as the rock cracked his scales on his head. 

For five long agonizing minutes, he lay there, trying to desperately ignore the every-increasing pain flooding his body, his faded eye's scanning the sky continuously for a dragon to help him, hoping that somehow, one of them would've heard his cries. But they didn't... He finally felt his strength returning - albeit slowly and faintly - and he twisted himself around onto his stomach, before slowly pushing himself onto his feet, nearly dropping back to the ground in the process. He crawled out of the pit, digging his claws deep into the ground to support him. He dragged himself weakly across the ground, leaving a trail of cracked scales and blood behind him - completely unaware of the Viking following him.

The young blonde Viking girl followed him through the wood's hearing each and every yelp clearly against the roars of dragons and Viking's coming from the village. She followed him silently, hearing more frequent yelps and grunts being emitted as he dragged his body through the bushes that pricked harshly against his skin. 

Finally, the dragon lost his footing and slipped, rolling over onto his back and emitting a heart-breaking cry. She approached the weakened dragon, and noticed that he was too weak to defend himself, to weak to even be able to react to her presence. 

She walked closer to the dragon, shaking more with each step. After a long, tedious minute, she was standing next to the magnificant beast, her axe held firmly in her iron like grip. She positioned her body above his and raided the axe above her head, before bringing it down into his chest, but not with enough force to kill him - she just... couldn't bring herself to do it. So instead she dug it deep into hid chest, making sure to leave a permeant mark on him, though she fought with herself to just kill him, to not spare his life. 

With a cry she pulled the axe out, and blood spurted everywhere as Toothless emitted cries filled with so much emotion, it brought tears to her eyes, but she wiped them away. 

Why was she feeling like this towards him, why did he have his affect on her, why couldn't she kill him. She gazed into tge fasing eyes of the dragon, and saw so much inside him - fear, pain, but what she didn't see confused her - she didn't see hatred, or anger, or any need of revenge, he just looked like he had accepted death. 

'Why is he so different to other dragons?' She asked herself. She could hear the dragons laboured brething amidst his weak gaps and grunts of pain, and though she didn't understand why, she hated herself, she felt sorry for the dragon. 

She shook her body, and looked herself over as the dragon went silent, accepting his fate, she was covered in the blood of the dragon,and for the first time, she hated it. She had been covered in dragons blood and scales that had fallen onto her when injured dragons fled, an she didn't mind - but now, it felt like having the blood of your friend covering you, a friend who you caused the pain to. She felt horrible, responsible; she didn't like it. 

She walked away, from the dragon, heading back to the village as the dragons began to flee. She was just going to leave him there, to die. And in a few days, when she had cleared her head, she would go back, and drag him to Stoick, but a tiny part of her heart found itself hoping that she wouldn't ever have to see the dragon again - dead or alive.


	11. Chapter 11: Encounter

Toothless growled once the memory had finished replaying itself in his mind. She had no idea how much pain she caused him... She probably didn't even care. His brother told him that they would kill him first chance, so why didn't she... Did she delight in torturing dragons, and leaving them to die.

How did he even survive that, he couldn't remember.

After all of the abuse and bullying he had to endure after that night from member of the flock, he was thristy to gain his revenge. His pupils constricted to slits as he bared his teeth. He knew Hiccup wouldn't like it, but he couldn't care any less at this moment in time - all he saw was the chance to get payback. He had been bullied and abused so much when they found out what happened to him. Left for dead, beaten in a fight against a viking teen. Always telling him he was a pathetic excuse of a dragon, saying he was a disgrace to the legendary Nightfuries.

'Your a disgrace, your species is a direct descendent of our God Alduin, and you have disgraced your legendary kind - falling in battle against a pathetic weak Viking teen. You should be ashamed of yourself. I don't see why our Gods decided to spare you.' That was probably the nicest abuse he had to endure, the worst... was something he would take to his grave before he even thought about it again.

His growls alerted Astrid to his presence, and she stepped back - out of fear or shock, Toothless couldn't tell, but either suited him. Astrid eyed him carefully, not noticing the mark she left all those years ago. After an intense staredown, the viking girl finally spotted the mark across his chest, and she quickly turned her gaze to the mark on the tree, a perfect match.

Her eyes widened in shock as she recognised the dragon before her, the one from all those years ago, the one she just couldn't bring herself to kill. And it felt as though she still couldn't being herself to kill, as her body refused to use the axe against him.

Toothless lunged at her, slashing his claws across her body, however she was quick enough to evade the attack, only sufferig a few tears on her clothes. Toothless swiped at her again, and she had no time to react, the claws cutting through her flesh and drawing a small amount of blood. She released a simple hiss of pain, before grabbing her axe off the ground and swinging at Toothless.

The night fury lept back to dodge the lethal weapon, but it also triggered him to feel the pain again - almost as though the injury had only just happened to him. As she tried to shake the pain off, it opened him up to attack, and Astrid saw her chance, preparing to bring to axe down on the dragons head.

As she rose the axe, she spotted something in his eyes, it was the same pain and fear she saw all those years ago. 'No... It's a trick - dragons don't have souls - they don't have feelings.' She told herself.

She brought the axe down against the dragons head, but something clashed with her blade midway. Looking to the source of the interruption, she spotted two emerald eyes, looking at her through a hood that hid hid the rest of the face. The eyes were full of strength, determination - and they reminded her so much of Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" She whispered, her voice barely audible to anyone. The mysterious newcomer had no look of hatred or anger - yes there was a clear fire that burned inside, but it was a fire of protection, not aggression. He had nothing inside his emerald orbs to suggest he wanted any unecessary harm to come to him, her or the dragon.

He slowly retracted his blade, as Astrid lowered her axe to the side. He held his hand out to Toothless, who reluctantly stopped growling towards her, yet the aggression never left his eyes. The girl watched in complete shock as the dragon lowered his body, and the human leaped onto his back. The two turned to face here, and he held a finger up to his face, silently telling her to not mention this to anyone - and as if to emphaise the riders point, Toothless growled viciously at her.

Astrid dropped her axe, holding her hands out in defence as she nodded. The dragon took to the skies, disappearing admist the clouds. She picked up her axe, placing it on her back before she slowly began making her way back to the village.

.

Hiccup landed on the island where his new home was, noticing the dragons were already resting in their specific pen. Determined not to wake them, Hiccup kept his voice low as he spoke with Toothless. "Toothless... Why in the name of Thor did you attack her?"

"Why, why did I attack her - You've got to be kidding me, why wouldn't I attack her - after everything she made me have to endure." Toothless growled out, waiting while Hiccup had to work out what he had just said - damn he needs to learn Dragontounge.

"Toothless, what do you mean, why wouldn't I attack her - she hasn't do anything to you. From what I had learned about you in the past year and however many months is that you don't just attack someone without reason."

"Without reason - are you fucking kidding me... I have every reason to attack her - you have no idea how much I suffered 'cause of what she left me with. I was bullied everyday. I was told that I was worthless, a disgrace to dragons, that I should've died when I hatched. I suffered more than you could ever know - SO EXCUSE ME IF I WANT TO SORT OUT A PROBLEM I HAVE WITH THAT SPECIFIC FEMALE, THAT YOU ARE NOT INVOLVED IN AT ALL..." Toothless growled, dangerously close to losing his temper.

"But Toothless..."

"No buts Hiccup, the history I have with her is NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! AND IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO GET INVOLVED - TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO ABOUT MY LIFE AND MY PROBLEMS, THEN YOU THINK WRONG! I WILL DO THIS MY WAY - I ONLY DIDN'T KILL HER TODAY BECAUSE YOU WERE THERE! Toothless roared at him, befote flying away.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called after the night fury, but the dragon had already disappeared from sight.

AN: Whohoo, Ch11 done - That was alright, in my opinion - but it's all about you guys. Please lemme know what you think - rate and review, thanks so much - it means alot. I will see you Runaways next time in CH12: A newcomer.


	12. Chapter 12: A Newcomer

Toothless stomped out his frustration, sending blasts of plasma fire in all directions. How could Hiccup just think that he could stop Toothless. How could Hiccup just think that he would ignore all the history he shared with her.

Toothless was beyond pissed, but he knew it wasn't completely at Hiccup. Hiccup didn't understand - Hiccup had lead a good life on Berk - at least as far as he knew. He hadn't lost his family to the leader of his tribe, he never had to watch as his mother died in front of his very eyes. He never had to watch everyone and everything he knew be destoryed.

And then, the Queen had the nerve to make Toothless believe it wasn't her - how could he have been so blind.

"He doesn't understand anything about what I've been through... He never had to endure any of the pain I had to endure. I was always an outcast, first admist my night fury colony, then the new flock that came after the Queen. I was always pushed to the side, the only goddamn reason they kept me was 'cause I'm a nighy fury. My brother... He was never Hpushed away... They all treated him like another member of the colony - but me... I was nothing to them... I was only ever noticed by Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and that terror Sharpshot... They're the only ones who talked to me, other than my brother - but even then he went missing after a year or two of the Queen's reign."

Toothless fired a plasma blast at the ground infront of him to vent some of his anger. He could hear Hiccup calling his name, but he didn't care. Nothing was going to happen to him on this island...

.

Hiccup walked through the forest, his sword resting on his back. He had made this sword out of shards of metal, and dragon scales - namely night fury scales. The blade was stronger and light than most normal swords, and was even capable of being lit on fire, thanks to him having some small bags of Kerosene gel from Hookfang.

Hiccup was still wearing his hooded cloak, he was determined to find Toothless. He stumbled a set of unstable rocks, and found himself tumbling down the cliff to the beach.

"Oh Thor" he mumbled, rising back to his feet. He looked around, and his eyes landed on the shadow remains of a crashed ship, the moonlight reflectig upon the metal. He slowly approached the ship, holding Inferno in his hand - ready to defend himself if need be. Ever since he left Berk, he had gotten stronger, faster, more intelligent, and definitely more able to defend himself. He knew he could never rely on the dragons all the time - he needed to be able to fight without them.

He spotted an opening in the side of the ship, and he looked inside. He struggled to see anything inside the darkness, yet he could make out some form of shape inside it. Taking a small packet off of his belt, he poured some of the gel onto his blade, before pulling out his knife from his arm sheath and creating a spark against the blade - igniting it and allowling him to see more clearly.

His eyes landed on the un-moving form of a girl, around his age. He lowered his sword to the ground, as he shook her shoulder. The girl slowly stirred, and she looked towards Hiccup, before rushing away from him out of fear. Hiccup held out a hand as he spoke.

"Hey, hey - it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on out" he softly called to her. The girl seemed to believe him, slowly crawling out of the corner towards the opening. "See, it's ok."

She looked unsure as she eyed the blade in Hiccup's hand. "Hey don't worry about this, I'm only using it for light - here see" He lowered the sword to the sand, and lifted his hands back up.

"Do you... have any water?" She asked, her voice weak and dry. Hiccup nodded, pulling out a small vail of water of his back and handing it to her. With a grateful nod, she gently tool the vial, opening it and drinking some of the water, before wiping it and handing it back to her. Now that that girl was standing in the light, Hiccup was able to see her more clearly.

She didn't look to injured, more just drained of energy. Her eyes were a lighter shade of green than his own, and her hair was pitch black - and by Thor was she beautiful. Hiccup pushed those thoughts away, his only concern was her saftey and well being - Toothless would have to wait.

"Here, come with me. I'm gonna you back to where I live, you can get some proper rest back there." He held out his hand to her, and she took it. Hiccup began making his way back to his home, holding Inferno out ahead of him to light the way. Pretty soon, the first of the dragon huts came into sight, an empty spare on - that belonged to Toothless' brother. He kept walking, slowly and calmly.

"Sorry, but I didn't catch your name." The girl pointed out.

"oh yea... Haha my bad - It's Hiccup"

"Heather"

"Heather... Nice name"

"Thanks Hiccup, your name isn't so bad either" She giggled.

Just then, Stormfly's hut came into view, and so did the sleeping Nadder.

"Umm, Hiccup - your are aware there is a Deadly Nadder sleeping like right next to your house." Heather pointed out.

"Haha, yes I am very much aware Heather. That's Stormfly" Hiccup introduced. "Yes, I live with a few dragons" He added afterwards.

"You live with dragons?" Heather asked, not frightened or scared, but more... Intrigued.

"Yes, have done for the past nearly two years now." He informed her.

"That's amazing Hiccup" She chuckled.

"Huh, I guess it is. Anyway, we should get inside, it's gonna rain... like right now" he stated just as the rain began to fall. The two managed to get inside, and exhaustion began to overtake Heather. Hiccup helped her into the bed, before heading down into the living room and looking out the window. "Come on Toothless. I want to talk" he sighed before falling alseep on the chair he sat in.

.

The rain beat down heavily upon his scales, but Toothless didn't care - he was still blasting at the ground in frustration - though he didn't even know why anymore. The rain helped to ease his anger, and finally Toothless calmed down enough - not enough to go back to Hiccup, but enough to not want to get ill. He made his way into a small nearby cave, blasting a ring of fire around him before settling down to sleep.

AN: Yay - Guys & Girls, I love you all so much - We have just passed 10,000 views. I'm so proud of it. Haha You Runaways are awesome. If your reading this - whether this is first chapter you've read - or you've been here from the start - give youselves a pat on the back. Thanks SO much. Please Rate and Review & Favourite/Follow. Thank you Runaways. P.S. CH15 is our next arc: The berserker Arc.


	13. Chapter 13: Night fury?

The two hatchlings lay silent in the cave, while Mystery stood at the entrance - speaking in hushed tones with BlightFox. Silver stirred, his silvery eyes opening as he raised his head and looked around his surroundings. He raised himself to his feet - nearly dropping back down onto the ground as his legs threatened to crumble beneath him.

The small NightHowler looked towards the cave entrance - noticing Mystery standing guard, while BlightFox appeared to have vanished into the woods. He backed himself protectively infront of his sister, his pupils retracted to slits, his claws extended and fangs bared threateningly.

"Who are you?" He questioned, his voice strong yet weak all the same.

"Hey hey... Relax youngling. Your safe here. I'm not going to hurt you. Ok just sit back down and relax - you need your rest." Mystery relpied, her voice soft and calm.

"You still haven't answered my question." Silver growled.

"My name's Mystery" She replied as she walked into the cave towards the younglings. She gently brushed past Silver to Midnight, lowering her head to check the state of her broken wing. "Still not healed... May take another week or two before she can even glide - the state it's in." She whispered.

She turned her gaze towards Silver, seeing that his eyes were wide with concern for his sister. "What happened to you two?" She asked him.

"I don't know what happened to her - I just remember getting shot by some spines..." Silver mumbled.

"No... I know that part - I meant what happened to you two - where were your parents?" Mystery clarified.

"I don't know... I heard screaming... I was terrified - I just... Ran into the cave with my sister... My parents could be dead or worse and it's all my fault." Silver began to whimper. "I don't believe it - I was scared... I wanted to be strong, for her but I was scared... Now look at her"

Mystery nuzzled Silver in an attempt to comfort the now distressed youngling "Hey hey... It's alright to be scared... You can't blame yourself for what happened - just because you get scared... It's alright... Everyone gets scared at some point in their life - it's one of the things that help us become a stronger dragon." Mystery comforted.

"I-I guess" Silver yawned.

"Get some sleep youngling." With that Mystery left the two young dragons alone in the back of the cave, walking to the entrance and watching the moonlight glisten on the ocean. The sky was clear and quiet, empty of clouds - allowing the many stars to shine against the pitch black wall.

The silence was broken by the faint sound of explosions on a distant island - a sound that undoubtedly intrigued her curiousity. Blightfox landed before Mystery could take to the skies - thankfully. "Hey... Blight - can you watch over the youngsters for a bit - they'll be fine, but rather be safe than sorry. I heard something on that island over there. I wanna check it out." Mystery gestured to the island the sounds of explosions were originiating.

"'k then... Be careful Mystery." Blightfox warns.

Mystery nodded, taking to the skies and flying towards the island. Not long later the rain began to fall heavily to the ground, yet the sound of explosions did not cease. As she neered the island - an extra sound began to accompany the explosions - a whistle of a dragon species long thought dead - a Night fury. "I don't believe it... Night furies are still out there... I thought they died off ages ago - that colony that was attacked by that Queen was meant to be the last known home of surviving Night furies."

Mystery landed just short of the dragon, her emerald eyes wide in shock when her thoughts were confirmed - for in the centre of a large clearing, stood a jet-black Night fury, continuously blasting his plasma flame at a spot on the ground - most likely out of anger.

"It's not fair! What gives him the right to tell me how to handle my history - how to handle problems that are personal to me. What gives him the right to tell me to not try to settle the score - she left me for dead... I suffered so much pain and abuse - since the day I hatched I was always pushed to the side - my parents hated me... Yet I still loved them... Then the Queen came... I was always abused when the dragons came... Did he endure any of that? NO! But that abuse became my everyday fucking life!" She heard him roar in anger.

She stayed silent, watching the Night fury in curiousity as he continued to vent his anger. The rain rolled off his scales, making them shine and glimmer - and they looked so smooth, not rough like most dragons, but smooth like her own... Mystery shook herself to rid her hea of those thoughts, her emerald eyes watching as the Night fury continuously blasted at the ground, now also stomping his forepaws against the dirt, slamming his tail on the ground - trying to rid himself of as much of his name-sake fury as he could.

Finally, the dragon began to calm down, yet she could still sense that there was anger inside of him. She watched as the dragon looked around, and even though he didn't see her - she felt as though his eyes met her own. The Night fury walked into a near-by cave, blasting a ring of fire around him before settling down for the night.

Mystery took to the sky, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary - she did not want to get involved with an angry Night fury. As she landed outside the cave where the hatchlings lay, she met with Blightfox.

"Well Mystery?" The vulpus questioned.

"It was a Night fury..." She informed.

"A Night fury?" Blightfox questioned in disbelief. Mystery nodded. "Oh Draco... I thought they were all dead... Mystery... We both know how dangerous these dragons are - particularly towards you NightHowlers. Mystery... I'm sorry to ask this of you - but you need to keep watching over that Night fury... We need to know if it's as dangerous as the tales and legends made them out to be"

"Yea, I know. I'll keep an eye on him. Don't worry about me Blight, I can look after myself." Mystery assured him. With that she took to the sky once again, returning to the island where the Night fury rested. With little hesitation, she landed outside his cave, hiding herself in the thick brush around it's entrance - knowing how dangerous it would be for her if she was caught...

"Please Draco... Watch over Blightfox and the NightHowler younglings if this goes to Hel"

AN: Firstly, really sorry for the delay... There was a lot of stuff going on in life. Anyway.. I will try to make it up to you guys with more freqeunt updates on all of my stories. Or as best I can. Please Rate and Reveiw. Thank you Runaways


	14. Chapter 14: Dream Visit

Toothless shook the dirt of his scales as he awoke, noticing the moon was still in the sky, yet it was near the end of its life - for it was slowly beginning to fade behind the endless horizon, yet the golden glow of the rising sun did not fill the sky - instead being submerged in a thick layer of grey. His deep emerald eyes scanned the entrance of his cave - seeing nothing to be aware about - yet he felt as though he had met the eyes of a creature who shared his gaze of intrigue and curiousity - yet also the trace of aggression that could influence their actions being ready to trigger at any unsuspecting moment. He had shook off these ideas that he was not alone - assuring himself that there was no other being - dragon, human or otherwise who could interrupt his thoughts.

His mind had now travelled to Hiccup, and how he must now be worried out of his small human mind about him - yet he still could not find the want or desire to return to his human companion. The night fury had spent his slumber argueing with his firesoul - that had constantly tried to open his blind eyes by telling him that it wasn't Hiccup's fault, yet Toothless had allowed the stubborness he had learnt from Hiccup to influence him, replying the same words each time - 'Hiccup doesn't understand' Even now, his firesoul still tried to tell him, yet he still kept his response the same.

Toothless allowed his head to return to the ground, trying to ignore the reality of the situation by entering the dream realm - but now even there could he find no peace, for even his dream form told him to return to Hiccup. He had allowed himself to seize full control of his dream, using all of his will to banish the voices of his firesoul and dream forms that told him to return, and he had appeared successful, as slowly but surely their ghostly voices faded with the wind, before no sound could be heard save for the whistle of the wind. Soon however, Toothless had lost control of his dream and the body he guided through it, and he was only allowed to see what it wished to show him. The dream brought him to the island of Berk - bustling and full of life. He flew down to the ground, yet none of the villagers acknowledged his presence. A glowing Night fury manifested before Toothless, and the Night fury had recognised it to be his firesoul in it's physical form.

"Why have you brought me here? Give me control of my dream again." Toothless demanded.

"I will not do that until you see what I wish to show you, Toothless." The firesoul responded to him.

"Well... What is it you wish to show me - what can be so important on the island of Berk that you have to seize control of my body and mind in order for me to witness it?" Toothless had asked the firesoul, his curiousity slowly beginning to rise, yet he maintained his annoyed expression in his tone and facial expressions.

"Hiccup" it replied with one word, instantly annoying Toothless.

"Look, how many times must I tell you, Hiccup doesn't understand what I have been through, he's had everything he could ever want here - friends that adore him, family that loves him, a people that respect him. I never had any of that - even when I left the reality of it - coming to the dream world, I still couldn't gain that. I had nothing!" Toothless began to allow his anger to control his tone and his actions as his wings began to spread.

"Are you blind to see it Toothless? You have friends that adore you, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, the zippleback Barf and Belch, Sharpshot. They adore you Toothless, your brother - he loved you beyond belief. Your sister - she always talked about you to her friends, always saying how nice of a brother you were - despite being ignored by your parents and everyone else." The firesoul responded to him, still calm and collected.

Toothless' anger began to grow as the firesoul said those words. "Don't lie to me... Don't you dare try to tell me what isn't true... Stormfly, Hookfang... The only reason they stayed during those years - and are still here - was because of my brother, it had nothing to do with me... They wouldn't have noticed whether I was there or not..."

"Are you so caught up in what happened all those years ago... Are you now blind to see the truth... They care for you, they look up to you... They adore you - you are so caught up in the unfortunate events of your history that you cannot see everything you have in the present - and if you stay this way - you'll be sure to miss it. You allow your past to influence your views on others - always believing that they stay with you for a different reason other than actually wanting to be with you. You always assume it's out of pity, or some other reason... You can't see what still awaits you in your life, for you neglect those thoughts and visions, those dreams." The firesoul began to lose it's collected temper, slowly becoming infuriated by the constant anger and hatred he could sense deep inside Toothless' heart.

Toothless opened his mouth to respond, yet he replaced his words with a harsh growl - warning the firesoul that he would not take much more of his lies and deceit. However, before he could awake from this dream, the island of Berk began to change, and he saw Hiccup infront of him - but something was off about this image. Hiccup... His human was bruised and hurt, tears were prickling at his eyes as other teens kicked him as he lay weakly on the dirt ground. He could see they were not near the village, but it made little difference to him - his fury was starting to increase greatly, but now towards these teens for hirting his human. He laid eyes on a waterfall of golden hair, as the image of Astrid Hofferson came into the scene - her infamous axe resting upon her back. She appeared nothing like what they believed about her from the way Hiccup talked of her. She seemed to delight in his suffering and abuse, she seemed to delight in causing it.

Toothless growled in fury, but now it's target had returned to the firesoul. "WHAT YOU SHOW ME IS LIES! If what you showed me is true, then why would Hiccup talk of her like she is a beautiful person, a friend who you would want. Why would he love someone who bullied him... I will not believe these lies you show me!"

"I do not lie to you Toothless... Granted I do not understand myself why Hiccup would love someone who abused him, but he did. I do not presume to know his mind, or how his heart and soul works, Toothless - but I feel as though he may have been lonely. Driven to the point of craving friendship from people his age that even the slightest show of affectio towards him would class them as a friend in his eyes. Astrid, well just may have shown more affection to him that others. But the point I try to make to you Toothless is how alike you too really are... You always say he doesn't understand, but now you can see that you lie to yourself in order to have a reason to avoid him... I do not know why you still avoid him Toothless, for it is nearly morning in the real world and you still talk to me with in this dream. Awaken and return to him Toothless - I have done my part." And with those final words the firesoul faded into the sky around them, and Toothless felt himself regaining control of his dream.

He rose from his slumber, yet he still did not have the desire to return to his friends. His gaze returned to the thick brush around the cave entrance, and once again he felt as though he had met someone's gaze - but this time, the aggression had seemingly increased softly, but there was still nothing that he could see who shared this gaze. He got to his feet as he crept closer towards the entrance of the cave, holding the gaze with the phantom being, before shaking it off and retreating further back into the cave.

AN: Hey Runaway's - Sorry this chapter took so long... I've had a pretty bad writer's block with both this story and Reunited Family. It's still there on Reunited but it's thankfully began to clear up on this one. Thanks for reading - reviews are much appreciated... Until next time Runaway's - Farewell.


	15. Chapter 15: The Berserker Arc: Part 1

Dagur stood at the docks of the Berk village, bidding his farewell to Stoick. He still felt uneasy of the island - like there was more than what everyone knew. Maybe Hiccup was out there somewhere... Alive... Haha that's a funny thought - that runt wouldn't last a day away from the village - but that was not something Dagur was willing to voice to the Berk chief - who was well known for both his short temper, and his unpredictable reactions to anything.

"Farewell Stoick - I keep my word - should I find the Night fury who took Hiccup - I will focus all my efforts on slaying that descendent from Hel - and bringing it's skull and hide to you - To hang in the great hall as a reminder of Hiccup. Until next time Stoick" Dagur spoke formally as he boarded his vessel. There was no hint of lies in his words, his tone beared only the truth of what he said, and Stoick and the teens could hear it as well.

Astrid gripped her axe tightly as the words 'Night fury' were uttered from the Berserker chiefs mouth, before the events of last night flashed before her eyes - the rider of the demon who took the life of the one she loved and adored. Despite knowing that he and his demon were not around, not able to hear the words they were exchanging, she still feared speaking of him. The fire that burned in his eyes was as bright as that of a dragons flame in the deepest part of a dark cave, so far from the surface light could not reach. She saw how clear it was - there was no intention of hostility in that fire, only protection for the demon, but she still feared how dangerous he could be should she break her unspoken promise.

Fighting her fears, she opened her mouth to speak up to Dagur, but instantly swallowed the words in her throat before they could leave, earning nothing in response other than the barely visible glance of an intrigued eye towards her. She was already beginning to tremble from the fear that the demon rider could have somehow learnt of her actions, and could now be out to harm her for nearly betraying his deadly secret. She stiffened as she managed to regain her courage, before wanting to stand at the docks no longer. She walked back towards the village, her thoughts constantly returning to last night, and the mysterious human who rode the Night fury - something about him seemed so familiar: perhaps it was the deep emerald of his eyes, or the bright fire that burned inside them, everything she learned about him in those short few moments seemed so similar to Hiccup, even the dragon he rode - the same monster who killed Hiccup.

Astrid was snapped out of her thought process when she lost her footing, nearly falling down the steep cliffside of the cove. She knew Hiccup liked to come here, she had followed him once seeing him walking around the cove, seemigly talking to himself - carrying a basket on his back for some reason... She had soon gotten bored of watching Hiccup wander aimlessly, and had decided to return to the village... If only she had stayed for a few moments longer, she would've seen what Hiccup was truly doing in the cove. She carefully made her way half way down the rockface, when her eyes widened in shock as they fell upon a black scale that rested in a crack in the rocks. Gently takinh the scale, she shook off the dirt that had built up - before gasping in complete shock as realisation set in... A Night fury scale.

'How on earth is there a scale here? It's not as if... Oh god... Is it?' She asked herself, continuin to make her way down the side of the cove. As she reached the base, she noticed the entire cove seemed to have these scales scattered all over it's surface. 'It... It can't be... That demon was here... Hiding all along... It was watching Hiccup... I need to tell Stoick' she told herself, grabbing a few of the scales before rushing up the rocky wall, nearly slipping half way through the tiresome short process. As she got to her feet, she broke into a full spring back towards the village, bumping into Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout.

"Stoick... I need... Hhhh... To tell you something" she gasped in-between breaths.

"What Astrid?" Stoick questioned her, not sounding very interested in what she had to say.

"Look, Stoick... I found these in the cove, their Night fury scales..." Astrid panted as she held the scales towards Stoick and the other two vikings, now instantly attracking their undivided attention. "Stoick... These scales are over a year old... That Night fury that took Hiccup, it's been hiding in the cove, it's been hiding where Hiccup went after training... It was watching him..."

"Do you mean to say... That the devil who took my son was hiding amongst us... It was watching my son..." Stoick questioned - although he already knew the answer was obvious.

"Not just that, it was watching him as he trained... I don't think it was just a random kidnapping, I think the dragons planned it... They wanted to get their kind out, and Hiccup and the final exam provided them with the perfect chance." Astrid told him.

Stoick stumbled backwards as he processed this information, he could never understand why they would take Hiccup, but now Astrid had basically told him what he was to blind to see. 'Hiccup was the perfect chance for the dragons to free their captive devils and hurt the vikings of Berk bad. If only he had seen it sooner - he could've saved Hiccup...

Hiccup's POV:

Toothless was yet to return, and the day had reached near the end of it's life. What was his friend doing... Was he still angry? Possibly. Was he in danger? Most likely not - he had managed to kill the Queen of a dragon nest a few months back - he was more than capable of caring for himself. Hiccup could only presume Toothless was still angry, and did not wish to be found and attempted to be calmed, for the other dragons had returned from a long day of searching for the Night fury with no news on the black dragons whereabouts.

Hiccup looked towards Heather who appeared very comfortablenin the presence of the Terrible Terror Sharpshot, stroking the tiny dragon across it's back as it lay asleep in her lap, emiting soft purrs of delight. He was surprised at how quickly she had gotten used to the small dragon, but he was still both curious and dreading having to introduce her to any of the larger dragons. Hiccup took this moment of peace and quiet, grasping it with both hands for it was a rare occassion to have all the dragons so settled and relaxed. The falling sun shone upon Heather, making her jet black hair shine and glimmer in it's dying light of golden orange, and Hiccup took this breif moment to admire Heather's beauty, before he shook those thoughts away from his head - he couldn't be thinking of those things - he had only known her a day and even though she had shown more affection and compassion towards him within that day, she could still turn out to be a horrid person. He was still yet to ask how Heather had resulted in being shipwrecked alone on this island, but he thought against asking her now.

His thoughts were snapped away from him as a soft chuckle filled the silence, and he noticed that Sharpshot had now managed to wriggle his head around so the sun no longer shone upon it. "They really are something, Hiccup" she commented, her voice light and soft, and holding a tiny trace of envy "It's amazing really... Being this close to such a creature... They're nothing like what I thought of them to be... Sure I was not as narrow minded as everyone else... But I never in my wildest dreams imagine that you could be this close to them, and have them be so calm and relaxed in your presence." She said as she continued to stroke Sharpshot.

"I wish more people were like you Heather... But alas that's not the case... Everyone else is too narrow minded, too stubborn to see the full truth of these beautiful creatures. Everyone calls them devils, or monsters or something along those lines... But me... I see them as family."

"And a wonderful family it is... Hiccup?"

"Yes Heather?"

"I know this may sound a bit of a weird question... But well... I kind of don't have anything left... And in the past day alone you've been so kind to me... I don't want to leave... I want to stay here... With you... With the dragons..."

"Heather... You're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish... I know that most of the dragons here would adore you anyway... Only one who probably wouldn't like you as much as the others as easily is Toothless, the Night fury... But he'll just have to learn to live with it." Hiccup assured her, resting one of his hands upon her shoulder to help make his words appear more honest to her.

"Thank you Hiccup" she whispered as she gently locked with in a hug, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, casuing the pair to seperate - each sporting massivenred blushes. "Sorry about that" she mumbled, earning a chuckle from the viking boy.

AN: And there's another update... This one was out alot earlier than normal because I still have god-forsaken Writer's Block on the rest of my stories, so until that's cleared up - this one is going to be updated a tiny bit more frequently. Please Rate, and leave your thoughts in a review - and I'll see you Runaways next time with Chapter 16: The Berserker Arc: Part 2


	16. Chapter 16: The Berserker Arc: Part 2

"Hey, hey it's ok... Easy girl. She's not going to hurt you... See?" Hiccup soothed the anxious Deadly Nadder, gently stroking her. "It's ok... Come on Heather" Hiccup assured as he reached out his hand to Heather, who accepted it, letting him guide her.

"You just need to be calm and relaxed Heather, they can sense fear. And don't make any sudden movements when you're trying to gain their trust." Hiccup informed her. Nodding to show she understood how to correct her previous mistake, she closed her eyes as she looked away, gently reaching out her hand towards Stormfly. After a few seconds, Stormfly chirped happily before pushing her head into Heather's palm, a sign to show that she trusted her.

"Oh my Thor..." Was all the black haired girl could say. She slowly began to stroke Stormfly's head, before beginning to stroke her on it's underside - earning loud purrs in response. Soon Heather had hit Stormfly's favourite spot, and the dragoness collapsed to the ground in delight and pleasure, before falling alseep soon after. Hiccup smiled before he turned and looked out at the sky, noticing that it was illuminated by the light of thousands of stars and the moon, with not a single cloud visible on the horizon. Heather walked up next to Hiccup, quietly to not disturb the now sleeping Nadder

"I still can't believe this Hiccup... You have the most amazing gift in the world. And you're sharing it with me."

"I'm glad you see it that way Heather - there are many who would see this a a curse or something, as me disgracing the vikings." Hiccup sighed, thinking of Stoick and the other villagers of Berk. How would they react if they found out the truth? That didn't matter - he had decided since the day he left that he would not let anyone of Berk know the truth about what happened to him.

"Well they clearly don't understand dragons like you do, like the way your teaching me to understand them." Heather responded to him genuinely. She joined Hiccup in looking out into the sky, before she noticed he seemed a tiny bit distant and worried. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Hiccup assured her.

"No, come on Hiccup - you can talk to me you know." Heather responded.

"I guess I'm just worried about Toothless, I mean, well... We kinda had a bit of a falling out, and now he's pissed at me... I know he can hold a grudge for a while, but it's been nearly a week since that - and he still hasn't came back..." Hiccup confesses. In the five maybe six days that had passed since he actually met Heather, he began to grow to like her, she wasn't anything like any other viking he had met - every word, every action from her felt genuine.

"I'm sure that Toothless is fine Hiccup, you don't need to be going about and stressing yourself out about him. He's a Night fury, right? I think he can take care of himself" Heather attempted to calm Hiccup, and it worked slightly.

"Yes, I guess you might be right Heather, besides it does take Toothless a long time to cool down after having an arguement of falling out with someone. He'll be fine - I know it" the auburn haired boy told himself.

Toothless POV:

It had been nearly a week since he had left Hiccup after the arguement, and yet the Night fury still had little desire for interaction with his human or draconic friends. He did not understand himself why he had such little desire for companionship at this moment in time, but it bothered him little. He still felt an strong underlying hatred for almost everything in his life right now, and he was struggling to manage his emotions. His parents never guided him on how to handle his emotions, and his brother and sister both shared little knowledge. All his life, he had been consumed by an underlying hatred and fear of anyone and anything, so these feelings of belonging, being wanted were new to him, and he couldn't understand them fully - but what was there to understand?

He could only put his new found desire for isolation down to the constant fear that flooded his heart, the constant fear of rejection from Hiccup and his friends - what if they didn't want him back... He wouldn't put himself through that pain, instead he chose to avoid it - keeping isolated from everyone who 'cared' about him meant he couldn't be hurt by them - and being hurt was a feeling that; while completely adapted to, was something that had taken it's toll upon him, that he wouldn't put himself through again. He had retreated to the furthest point in his cave, where little light could reach him.

He still felt uneasy when ever he left the cave to hunt, for he still felt the gaze of that phantom who lurked in the thick brush and the shadows surrounding the cave entrance. He sat in the darkness alone, keeping out of sight of the cave mouth, to avoid being in that phantoms view. The black dragon was burning small circles in the ground, before using his claws to flick small pebbles agains the rock wall - which cause the tiny projectiles to ricochet back towards him - only to have the black dragon flick them back at the wall in an attempt to entertain his bored form. The Night fury had stopped flicking the stones, now burning random lines into the ground infront of him. He stopped burning the groung as he made the decision to go find food; rising to his feet as he turned and made his way to the cave entrance. He felt the phantom gaze fall upon him once again, but he could not sense a firesoul that this gaze belonged to. Taking to the skies he flew out over the ocean, hunting for food.

Mere minutes had passed before he beoke the surface empty taloned, as a vast storm had suddenly set in, the waves of the ocean rising and falling violently as the thunder cracked. Lightning flashed and illuminated the surface of the water, and Toothless allowed his eyes to fall upon a vast armada of ships that appeared to be struggling against the harsh ocean. He spotted that the ships beared the image of a skrill on it's sail, and that is when he recognised these ships to be the same ones that had turned up at Hiccup's homeland, the same night when he and his human had fallen out. He listened carefully into the words that were being exchanged between the crew of what he thought to be the lead ship.

"Dagur! We'll never make it home on this storm." A berserker shouted.

"Well where else can we go?" Dagur replied.

"According to the maps, theres a small island not that far away in that direction... We could make it there then wait out the storm." The soldier replies, pointing in the direction of the island Toothless and the dragons had called home. The Night fury, having not heard that last part for the rumbling of thunder drowned it returned to his island, unaware that the Berserker's were following him. As soon as he landed he retreated into his cave, yet he stopped in his tracked when his eyes connected with another pair of emerald orbs inside his cave.

"Who are you?" Toothless growled.

The eyes of the other dragon widened in shock and horror when they realized they were no trapped between the dead end of a cave, and a seemingly still very pissed off Night fury.

"Oh no"


	17. Chapter 17: The Berserker Arc: Part 3

"Oh no"

Toothless eyed the other dragon carefully, and he could tell from the voice that they were indeed a dragoness. The gaze she held seemed very similar to the phantom gaze that watched him, and it took mere seconds before he realized it, yet instead of asking her motive for watching him, he just allowed this new knowledge to increase that underlying hatred. Instead of cooling down during his isolation, he was ever increasing his anger, and now he was near the point in which he could snap and unleash his name-sake fury at any moment.

"Who are you?" Toothless growled again, trying to restrain himself from lunging towards her. He recieved no response to his question, and he growled as he took a step closer to the female, causing her to back away from him out of fear. His pupils had already restricted to slits, and he was struggling to keep himself from reverting to his anger, to keep himself calm enough to give her a chance to flee without bloodshed. He tried to sense her firesoul, but it was hidden behind many false barriers that he struggled to break through, but he also felt her trying to sense his, yet she suddenly retreated from sensing it when she saw the vast hatred that had consumed most of his firesoul.

His eye's had now adapted once again to the great lack of light that reached this part of the cave, and now he was able to depict the dragoness from the walls of the cave. Her form was not all that much different from a Night fury, yet he could tell she was not of his species. After a few more seconds of him surveying her body, he realised she was - while not a Night fury, she was a breed of dragon that was closely related to his own, possibly the only other breed of dragon that was a direct descendent of Alduin, NightHowlers... But that wasn't possible, NightHowler's died off long not long after he was born, or so he was told.

He took a step back from the NightHolwer, but he kept eye contact with her emerald eyes. Toothless extended his claws as he lowered his body to the ground, preparing to pounce at her if she made any sudden movement. The NightHowler appeared to understand that she had no advantage against him, and she kept her distance.

"Who are you?" Toothless growled for a third time and final time.

The dragoness sighed as she realised ignoring him would lead to nothing but a fight as he seemed his patience was running thin. "My names Mystery..." She sighed.

"Ok... So you're wise enough to realise when to stop avoiding questions... Now what in the name of Draco do you think you're doing in my cave?" Toothless hissed.

"Look, there's no need for any problems Night fury, if it's ok with you, I'll just, erm... Take my leave and you won't hear from me again." Mystery tried to avoid his question.

"If you don't want any problems, tell me why in the name of Draco you've been watching me these past few days."

"I have no idea what you're talking about dragon" Mystery tried to convince, to little success.

"Don't lie to me dragoness, I know you are the one whose been hiding in the brush and the shadows around my cave, watching my every move. Now tell me why you've been watching me." Toothless was slowly beginning to raise his voice towards her, and his eyes were starting to glow slightly brighter as his anger increased.

Mystery took a shakey step away from him, before she felt herself pressed against the wall of the cave. Any courage she once felt had now faded completely, replaced entirely by fear. She looked deep into his eyes, and saw that hidden behind this fierce front of his, he was full of fear of his own, but she also saw that something else accompanined his fear - it was loneliness - the feeling of being isolated... Not wanted... Not belonging anywhere. Feelings she had never had the misfortune to experience herself, all her life she had been adored by friends and family, she had always been wanted, she always felt like she belonged, and as she focused on that feeling of isolation he had, she saw it wasn't that fresh, that it was something he had felt possibly all of his life. Her eyes fell soft as she saw this; she couldn't imagine what his life must've been like, but she knew it was anythin but good.

She noticed Toothless' eyes didn't change even when her own softened. She felt sorry for him, at first she wanted to leave, to have nothing to do with him, but now... Seeing how lonely he felt... She just couldn't bring herself to leave, but at the same time she wasn't very keen about being in the presence of such a dangerous and hostile breed of dragon, and she knew Blightfox was probably worried sick about her by now, considering the last time she spoke to him was when she first found out about this Night fury.

She was snapped from her thoughts when a loud growl reminded her that she had failed to provide an answer to his question, and she looked at Toothless as he slowly approached her.

'This isn't good'

With Dagur and the Berserker's:

"This storms getting worse!" A berserker shouted as a wave crashe against his ship, nearly knocking half the crew overboard.

"How far from the island are we?" Another screamed.

"About 3-4 hours away, but this storm could probably tear all of our ships apart long before then." The first one replied.

A massive wave crashed against the lead ship, the sheer pressure tearing large holes in the sail and breaking part of the ship's boards. The storm kept growing stronger, now replacing some of the waves with small waterspouts forming not far from the ships. Dagur looked around the ocean around him, his eyes - for the first time since he could remember - holding a faint trace of fear, but he kept his expression as hard and stoic as he could.

'This isn't good'

With Hiccup and Heather:

The two vikings were standing inside Hiccup's house, looking out as the rain flooded down the windows. Hiccup knew the dragons were fine with these kind of storms, it wasn't the first time - but he was now even more worried about his friend, whom the last time a storm like this had struck ended up trapped beneath a tree trunk that was struck by lightning. He still remembered it vividly.

Flashback:

The rain beat down heavily upon the island, and Toothless and Hiccup were forced to make their landing far from the rest of the dragons. Despite Toothless not needing any riding gear anymore, he was still a dangerous target because of the metal that Hiccup carried. The duo had managed to make their way through the top of the trees, landing on the soggy ground before Hiccup dismounted and they began to make their way back. It was going good for a short period of time, and they had made great distance in little time, but it seemed as though luck wasn't on their side for much longer, as the lightning began to now strike the trees from the sky, and one lucky bolt struck the root of a rather large tree, causing the massive heavy object to fall to the side, landing directly on top of Toothless, pinning the dragon beneath it.

The dragon let out a heart breaking cry of pain as his body was crushed, though thankfully the tree wasn't big or heavy enough to completely crush his bones, but it was still heavy enough to pin him against the sharp jagged stones on the ground and the trunk of the tree. He tried to push himself up, using all of his strength, coupled with Hiccup's strength, or the little of it he had in an attempt to free himself, but he inly caused himself more pain. The rain was flooding down the Night furies face, but so was his tears. Hiccup knew he had little time, so with a few words of comfort and encouragement he raced back to the house.

"Toothless, stay strong bud.. You're gonna be alright - I promise you. I'll get you out of there. I'm gonna go get Stormfly and the others. Just stay strong bud."

Toothless could do nothing more than just cry out in pain as the tree suddenly felt heavier, slowky beginning to press his body tighter against the jagged rocks, the sharp points of which were now beginning to break through his scales. By the time Hiccup and the others had arrived, Toothless had already felt his eyes grow heavy and his life fade, and he heard only a few of Hiccup's words before all went silent.

"No bud... Come on stay with me... Please Toothless stay with me - you're gonna be fine. Ok bud you're gonna be fine..."

Flashback end:

Hiccup shook himself away from that memory - he couldn't relive it again. He thought he had lost Toothless that night, and even though he knew his friend had gone on to make a full recovery, it still scared him to think about it. Heather noticed his distress, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as they looked out into the dark sky, that lit up with each flash of lightning. The storm also appeared to be getting alot worse.

'This isn't good'


	18. Chapter 18: AN - please read

Hey guys... I'm sure many of you want to know why I've failed to update any of my stories for a while now... I'm just writing this note to let you know to not expect much updates from me for a while... I've not been feeling to well lately... Anyway... Until I get better (hopefully very soon) you guys won't be seeing any updates from me... I hope you guys understand and please don't worry about me... I'm sure I'll be fine... Until I feel better... Farewell.


	19. Chapter 19: The Berserker Arc: Part 4

Blightfox retreated inside the cave as the heavy rain pounded against his crimson scales. The water was flooding down the island, bringing with it small amounts of rocks and mud. The sky was constantky alight with lightning and the sound of thunder.

"Goddamnit Mystery where are you?" He asked to no-one in particular. Lightning struck one of the tree's near the cave entrance, and it fell infront of the opening as Blightfox prepared to go search for the NightHowler dragoness. As the vulpus dragon began to push it away, a second strike hit the top of the cave, causing rocks to fall and block the entrance - trapping Blightfox and the NightHowler younglings.

"Goddamnit! Fulgur let me pass! I need to know she's safe! Tonitrui! Fulgur!" Blightfox roared to the dragon gods of thunder and lightning, hoping they would have a change of heart and let him out, but the dragon god brother's were not the kindest of the gods. "DAMN IT!" He roared in frustration, ramming into the cave blockage in a futile attempt to break his way out. Soon the vulpus dragon had spent most of his energy, and had made no progress in his efforts, so he retired to rest beside the surprisingly undisturbed younglings who slept in the back of the cave.

...

Mystery watched the Night fury as he stood there - a short distance between them. She looked into his eyes, and still saw that loneliness occupied his soul, as well as that hatred she had sensed. She observed the males body as he held his stance, trying to determine how strong he was, and if he had any weaknesses she could exploit should he turn violent towards her. She vowed to not cause him any fatal harm, and to instead subdue him long enough for her to escape. During her observation, she noticed the scar on his chest, and the mark on his tail fin.

"Look... Please just let me go" Mystery pleaded him - knowing he had the advantage in a fight. Her words had little good effect on the dragon, as he snarled and took a step forwards.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he growled, taking another step closer to her, his claws extended and fangs beared. Toothless lowered his body to the ground as he prepared to pounce, but he was also fighting himself inside. The hatred told him to kill her, but his conscience told him to leave her alone, to let her go without any bloodshed. Mystery saw the conflict within him, and it only strengthened her resolve to stay - to try to save this dragon, to help him, but she still feared for her own saftey. Night furies were unpredictable, dangerous, deadly, or so her parent's had taught her - they were cold, heartless to any dragon that was not one of their own. But yet, she didn't believe that those thoughts applied to all Night furies - especially this one - he wasn't cold, he wasn't heartless. She had seen that, he was just confused, alone...

She mentally slapped those thoughts from her mind - he was gone... There was no way this dragon could ever be friendly, he was consumed by hatred. Mystery thought of something to help her better understand this dragon, and that is when she remebered the major difference between NightHowler's and Night furies - while Night furies came purely from Alduin, NightHowler's were also part descendents of the dragon goddess of souls: Anima. She took a deep breath as she used her abilities that were gifted to her by Anima, and she began to sense his firesoul a second time, pushing straight past the hatred and going deeper into his feelings. Not the moment did she achieve this did she retreat when she was overcome with isolation, saddness, of not belonging in this world, yet that knowledge was all she needed to know.

He was, what; 16 coming onto 17 years of age, and she had sensed little to no affection being shown to him: she sensed a cold relationship between him and his parent's, and a rocky relationship between his siblings at best. She saw the only true affection he had ever experienced had only been the past year and a few months beyond that, but it was nothing compared to the other 14-15 years of neglect.

It was at that moment that a growl alerted her attention, and she realised that this dragon was beyond pissed now... He was ready to kill her. Mystery racked her brain for different ways to dissolve the situation peacefully, but nothing appealing had made itself known. She soon noticed the male had engaged himself in a second internal conflict - and Mystery found herself looking at the male with pity, but her eyes flickered between him and the entrance, knowing now was her only chance to escape. But a question was asked in her mind 'What's the right choice to make?'

...

Dagur and the Berserker's soon washed up on the island beaches, and found themselves seeking shelter from the heavy rain beneath the ruins of their ships or the nearby caves. "Dagur" A berserker called.

"What?" The chief questioned.

"The ships are torn apart, there's no way we can sail them like that... Once the storm clears up, we'll have to start repairing them." He informed the chief, who sighed.

"Get everyone out of the rain. As soon as it stops I want you to go out and get those ships repaired... Ohoh and keep a look out for any dragons - especially that Night fury." Dagur responded to him. The berserker chief was not as deranged as people believed... Apparently...

AN: Yay, sorry for a shorter chapter, but as you can see I'm back - it you didn't already see that announcement in Contritum Caelum's update. Anyway, there's a poll now open on my profile for this story, and it's going to affect the two dragons that this chapter has focused on. Also - I wanna say thank's for all the support, and we've now passed 20,000 views! Isn't that awesome! You guys are awesome XD. Massive shoutout to all the favourites and followers - there's too many to name :) You know who you are though :). Anyway I'm gonna stop ranting now and just say thanks - and go vote on that poll. Peace out Runaway's.


	20. Chapter 20: The Berserker Arc: Part 5

Mystery stood there, a look of sorrow and pity was plastered onto her expression. Her mind told her to leave while she could, while the dragon fought itself internally, but both her heart and soul told her to stay and help him. 'I hope Blightfox and the NightHowler's are ok' She stood silent and patient, her eyes focused on the male infront of her - wanting to make sure she was ready when he came back to his senses. The struggle she sensed inside him appeared between his consciousness and his hatred - his darkness, and she could only hope and pray to all the gods that he was able to overcome such hatred. If she was to have any hope of saving this dragon from an eternity of hatred for all, to an eternity of loneliness and isolation even after ascending to the heavens of coelum or falling to the bottomless fire-filled abyss of infernum - this dragon had to be in as right a mind as he possibly could.

With baited breath and unmoving limbs, she held her stance strong and silent as the internal conflict began to fade away, and the dragon slowly regained control over his body. Her eyes held on his body, the emerald orbs full of hope that the darkness was subdued. With a sigh of releif, she lowered her guard slightly as the dragon seemed civilised. He cast his gaze towards her, his emerald eyes surprised when he noticed the female hadn't left - despite having to perfect oppurtunity. Toothless slowly raised his head and straightened his legs, standing up proud and strong like the Nightfury he was.

"You're still here?" Toothless questioned, and Mystery could clearly hear a massive difference in the tone of voice - it wasn't dark, deep - like the growl it was before - it was strong and smooth, and slightly entrancing to her ears. She shook her head as watched the males ears twitch softly - awaiting a response.

"Yes, I am... I don't know why - but it didn't feel right to leave" Mystery responded to him, her voice was soft and soothing - she was determined to keep this male as calm as she could. He still had the upper hand - Nightfuries were naturally slightly stronger than NightHowlers - and male Nightfuries were the natural stronger members of their kind - particularly ones of his age. The male was fit, a strong build, solid wings and legs, a muscled tail and underside - more or less a fine example of a Nightfury - and that was something Mystery definitely had zero interest in getting violently involved with.

"Why didn't it? To me it seems like the normal thing to do... To leave." Toothless responded, his tone seemingly struggling to void his emotion. The male appeared to be just standing there - whether he was awaiting a response or he was now engaged in thought, Mystery could not tell.

"Well, I don't know - I guess it's 'cause you seem rather lonely and everything, I just wanted to keep you company." Mystery casually replied to him, not once allowing her voice to lose it's soothing aspect. The NightHowler female was now fully confident the male was calm, and she was happy to let her defensive posture soften to a relaxed stance - though she did not let her guard down. Should he try ANYTHING she didn't like - she'd be ready to tear him apart, or try too at least. "To be honest, you seem like an ok guy."

"Well, I'm not gonna be any good company... I've been alone nearly all my life... Solitude is really my only companion now... I don't belong in groups." The emotion in his voice could clearly be heard, the loneliness. "You might as well just leave now Mystery."

"Oh come on... You really can't be that bad - you seem like a nice guy - why wouldn't you belong with friends. I don't think you really know that yourself... You forget, my kind is a descendent of Anima as well, and I can sense it in your firesoul, you don't want me to leave and you be left alone... You want to go back - back to the ones who cared for you who loved you. You want to have friends again." Mystery knew the words she said were true, for his firesoul seemed to agree, yet his physical form still denied the truth about his feelings, and instead temporarily resorted to anger in his next words.

"Don't tell me what I want... What I want is to be left alone... So no-one can hurt me... My parents, they hurt me... My 'friends' hurt me, my siblings barely ever talked to me, everyone in my life has fucking hurt me." He growled out through his clenced maw. His pupils appeared to be slightly thinner than they just was, yet he still seemed to be able to keep his cool and not be submitting to his darkness.

"Not everyone in your life has hurt you, the ones who I sense have been looking out for you, playing laughing and joking with you this past year and few months have done nothing to hurt you. We both know dragon that you crave companionship. Why don't you just return to them?"

"You don't understa-"

"What I don't understand is why you're still angry. I heard you the night you came here, saying that 'he doesn't understand', and each night since you've been telling yourself that he doesn't understand, yet you kept telling yourself that it was wrong to hate him, to be angry with him. I don't see why you haven't gone back to make amends." Cutting him off seemed like an unwise move, and she soon realised that afterwards, though the male took it in stride.

"I have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm not saying you do - I am saying that I don't see why you continue sitting here in the darkness, arguing with yourself constantly."

"Because staying here alone is easier.. No-one to hurt me. They won't accept me back into their group anyway..." His emotion was really starting to become apparent now... It was obvious he wanted to go back, to be with them again, but he remained uncertain.

"You say no-one can hurt you - but what about the one's you're hurting. Don't you think they are probably worried sick about you by now. I'm certain they'll let you back in. Come on... Just go back to them already - and if they don't let you back, if they do reject you and hurt you... Then they are not true friends, and if that's the case then you could come with me, back to my friend Blightfox, and the NightHowler youngsters. We won't hurt you, we wouldn't turn our backs on you, that I can promise you." Mystery assured him, and her words were genuine. If his group did turn him away, he could come with them, Blightfox would just have to put up and shut up. This assurance seemed to do the trick as well, and Toothless decided that he would indeed return to his han and his draconic brethren. "Oh wait... I'll come with you if you want, and whats your name?"

Toothless, for the first time since she encountered him allowed a smile to grace his face as he responded with obvioud happiness. "I'd love that, and my names Toothless."

"Toothless?" Mystery giggled, and Toothless found his heart and firesoul starting to brighten up, to begin pushing the darkness out, though there was a very long way to go. "Cute name, Toothcute" Mystery laughed lightly at the nickname she had just given him, though she had a strong suspicion it wouldn't stick. Toothless graced a soft laugh to leave his mouth at the nickname, knowing it wouldn't stick.

"That's not gonna stick Mystery."

"Don't worry, Toothcute, I'll think of a better one." Mystery chuckled, already beginning to rack her brain for new funny and cute nicknames she could give this Nightfury. Heading towards the entrance of the cave, the duo took to the skies and returned to the rest of Toothless' group.

"Toothless, you are aware those are human huts aren't you?" Mystery called, wanting to make sure that the Nightfury knew they were going to land in a human area.

"Yea, I live here with my friends, and my human." Toothless responded, and his tone portrayed that he knew it wasn't a casual thing for dragons and humans - two natural enemies of centuries - to be living in such comfort with each other. The duo soon landed, and the Deadly Nadder Stormfly noticed the duo's presence.

"TOOTHLESS!" She called out, alwrting the other dragons in the process - though the sound didn't call out Hiccup or Heather - the latter of which Toothless was unaware of. Hookfang and the other dragons soon came into view around them, and were instantly communing wuth the Nightfury, telling him of how much they had missed him. Mystery found herself smiling with pure happiness at the obvious reuniting that she had caused, and it warmed her heart to see that this dragon was back where he belonged. It had only taken a few minutes of her patience, of her attention being on him for him to realise what he wasn't seeing.

"Oh and who might you be?" Hookfang questioned Mystery, his eyes discreetly looking her up and down - whether he was scouting her for possible weaknesses that he could exploit should she turn violent to her, or if it was for some other reason none could tell for certain, though Mystery hoped that it was the former: the idea of being surveyed for weakness by a strange male was slightly more pleasing than the idea of him eyeing her up.

"I'm Mystery, I'm a NightHowler." She responded in a strong steady voice, doing well to hide her slight intimidation from the group of dragons together. Keeping her stance strong, she made certain to appear relaxed in their presence, though it seemed to appear that they meant no harm to her. Just that moment, the two humans arrived from the house with a terror perched on the males shoulder.

"Which one's your human?"

"The male... Whose the girl?"

"Oh, she's Heather - she's rather cool actually - Hiccup met her the day you disappeared. She's been here ever since." Stormfly responded to Toothless question.

"Toothless?" Hiccup's voice could be heard, a tone of disbelief. Soon the two humans had made their way inside the group, and Toothless finally responded to his human.

"Hey Hiccup... I'm so sorry." Toothless apologised, flattening his plates against his ears and closing his eyes, obviously fearing his humans next actions, before his eyes opened in surprise and his ears shot up out of shock when Hiccup rushed to him and hugged him around his neck.

"You don't need to be sorry Toothless." Hiccup assured him, however before any response could he heard, a new voice echoed in the air, maniacal laughter assaulting their ears. Hiccup had soon put on his armour and his cloak, concealing his face and his identity, before gripping the handle of his blade and turning to face the source of the sound. The dragons all tensed and faced the newcomer as well, while Heather slowly backed up behind Hiccup. There - at the edge of the tree line stood none-other than Dagur the Deranged, with a few of his Berserker's beside him.


	21. Chapter 21: New additions

Their muscles tensed at the sight of the deranged leader, who made no effort to approach them, instead he seemed to be cautious of the group of dragons and the two humans, scanning each of his opponents for possible weaknesses he could exploit. His eyes seemed to glisten with hatred and anger whenever they landed on Toothless, but the presence of Mystery added a element of fear to the insane human.

Hiccup stood with his face concealed, his emerald orbs taking in the full extent of the situation placed before him. Dagur was here, and there was a fair few Berserker's already with him, but more could be nearby. If it was just himself and the dragons, it would've been alot easier to fend them off - as Hiccup could handle himself fairly well in combat, and the dragons were, well, dragons, but with Heather present, he ran the risk of endangering the black haired girl - she had no weapon, and he had no knowledge of her combat experience.

He weighed his options, stand and fight - protect the small home they had made for themselves, and risk Heather's saftey, or leave their homes for Dagur and his crew to break down and loot, but ensure the girls saftey. It wasn't much of a difficult choice, as he and Heather quickly rushed inside their house.

"Quickly, gather anything valuable." He told her as he done the same. Heather cleared out downstairs, while Hiccup gathered any valubales from the rest of the house. A scream however cancelled his current activity as he rushed to Heather - who had a knife held to her throat by Dagur.

Hiccup glanced outside, confused about how a viking as deranged, crazy and plain idiotic as him could get past a Nightfury alone, nevermind the rest of the dragons.

"I don't know who you or she is... But I want that Nightfury... So I'll make you a deal." Dagur offered.

Hiccup kept silent, certainly aware that Dagur could recognise his voice. Heather also remained silent, though only for the reason that the knife was pressed quite roughly against her throat. "Ok, so I guess you don't really talk. Well ok then... Heres the deal - I let you have the girl back - unspoilt, and you let me take the Nightfury, or you keep the dragon, and I take the girl. Your choice."

Hiccup shook his head, before he gestured for Dagur to look behind him. The chieftains allies had been defeated, and either lay dead, unconscious or had retreated from fear. His temporary distraction provided Heather with a chance to attempt to escape - but even in the days since Hiccup rescued her, she still hadn't regained her full strength, and her attempt to resuce herself only landed herself a swift kick to her stomach. The signature sound of a sword being drawn, accompanied by growls from all the dragons, even sharpshot, made Dagur think twice about hurting the girl.

"Which one? Girl or Dragon?" He gave an ultimateum, thinking he had power and control over the situation.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless, and pretened as though he had chose the dragon. Taking that as his answer, Dagur lifted Heather from the ground and held the sword to her throat, and he turned to leave - but the Nightfury was right in front of him. The sudden dragon startled the chieftain, long enough for Heather to headbutt him and free herself. Toothless - despite not knowing the girl - realised Hiccup cared for her alot, and protected her. Hiccup took some steps closer to Dagur, who turned around and attempted to slice into his shoulder, but Hiccup blocked with very little effort.

Dagur, realising he was massively outmatched, pulled his sword away and returned it to its sheath, fleeing away in terror, but all of them knew he'd be back with the rest of them. Heather returned to going to collect any valuables left in the house, but not before removing Hiccup's mask and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks" she whispered, her face sporting evidence of a blush, much like his.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Tooth" Mystery said as she spread her wings and prepared to leave, but she was stopped by the male Nightfury.

"What? Where are you going? Stay with us" Toothless asked, giving his best attempt at puppy eyes, which Mystery struggled to ignore.

"I can't, I left my friend BlightFox with two NightHowler hatchlings we rescued. His probably worried sick about me."

"Let us come with you, we need to leave here anyway now. Your friend and those hatchlings would be safer with us than they would be with just you and your friend" Toothless reasoned with her "no offence" he quickly added.

Mystery found herself almost instantly agreeing with him, which was strange for her to do - agree to stay with a complete stranger, full stop - but here she was, almost instantly agreeing to stay with a Nightfury, Nadder, Nightmare, Terrible Terror, Zippleback, Gronckle and two humans - and she had known them for less than an hour, minus Toothless, but in all fairness, his simple arguement did have valid points.

"Fine, but we'll need to go meet them as quickly as we can."

"Of course, lead the way." Toothless told her as Hiccup and Heather came out from the house. The Nightfury, despite not knowing the girl, decided not to cause any issues and let her hop on behind Hiccup. With a roar he took off into the sky, the rest of the dragons as Mystery took the lead. They made no questions as to why they were following the dragoness, and then they reached the cave where BlightFox had been staying with the younglings, noticing that the entrance was blocked.

"Crap!" She exlaimed, flying down and instantly starting her attempt at removing rocks from the entrance.

Toothless quickly followed suit of his own accord, dropping the humans off before lifting up rocks and dropping them away. The others dragons quickly joined in afterwards, and even Hiccup and Heather tried to help. Soon enough the rocks had all been extracted from the entrance, and a large fox-like dragon was making his way out with two smaller NightHowlers. Mystery proceed closer to BlightFox, and instantly told him to relax as she noticed his muscles tensing when he noticed the Nightfury.

"They helped me move the rocks - and they're not that bad... Infact they're offering me, you and the younglings to go with them." She told the vulpus dragon.

"Mystery? I was worried sick about you. Where have you been? Are you ok? That Nightfury didn't hurt you did he?" BlightFox began to rapid fire question the NightHowler.

"Yes, I'm ok. I was with him most of the time. No he didn't do anything to me." Mystery assured the fretting vulpus. "Where's the youngsters?"

"They were waiting inside while I came to check out what the sounds were - the males called Silver, and the girl is Midnight. Midnight! Silver! Its ok come on out!" The vulpus called back into the cave.

Hiccup and Heather slowly approached closer to the front of the group, but Toothless held his wings out infront of them - telling them to not step any further. The two humans eyes widened as they noticed to young dragond leaving the cave, taking the same form of the dragoness Toothless had returned with. "She must've led us here to help with these guys."

Hiccup took a small step past Toothless, and he noticed that the youngsters almost instantly recoiled and hidden themselves behind the fox-like dragon. "Hey, hey, it's ok... Shhh don't worry" He called to them softly, but he silenced himself and stopped approaching as he heard the dragon infront of him growl, rather visicously as well. "We're not going to hurt you, here see." Hiccup crouched down and held his hand out towards them. Midnight, the younger of the two, was the first to come out of hiding an approach the strange two legged creature.

She sniffed his paw, and it smelt of leather, and dragon - but it was also very smooth to the touch. She gazed at the two legged being's eyes, and they were so warm and inviting, she couldn't help but feel safe and see the creature as friendly. She pushed her snout into the paw (or whatever the two legs called them) and the unique creature began to softly scratch her head and her chin - causing her to purr in delight - much to the surprise of her brother and BlightFox. Next it was Silver, yet the older male was slightly more cautious of the two legged. Despite his sisters reaction, he was older and more educated on the concept of 'stranger danger' Silver approached the two legged, before he noticed the female two legged step forwards and follow the males actions. Seeing his sister was already occupied with the male, he decided to approach the female two legged. He sniffed her outheld paw, and found it to be a sweet scent - which he soon uncovered to be similar to Dragonnip. He pushed his head into her paw, and it was very soft and soothing to the touch. Her eyes were warm, just like the males, and were full of passion and friendliness. The female two legs began to scratch much like the male had done with his his sister, and Silver found himself purring in bliss.

BlightFox, seeing the reaction between the youngsters and humans, began to calm and relieve himself of his guard. He noticed the male human stand up, while the female ended up getting attention from both of the NightHowler's. He growled softly at the male as he approached him. Hiccup, remembering how similar this was to his first encounter with Toothless, decided to employ the same tactic. Closing his eyes and looking away, he outstretched his hand towards BlightFox, who was surprised at the humans actions. He leaned forwards and decided to find out why Midnight was so calm against him, and he sniffed the humans hand - finding it to be a mixture of leather and dragon. BlightFox leant forwards, placing the tip of his snout into the males hand - showing that he was willing to trust them.

"Well bud - looks like we have a few new dragons in the family" Hiccup commented as BlightFox retracted his snout.

"Looks like" was all Toothless commented.

"We should find a new home, now that we have dragon youngsters with us." Hiccup walked over to the two youngsters, who had curled up and fell asleep against Heather. He picked up the smaller female, while Heather took hold of the male - both ensuring to not wake the young dragons. Hiccup hopped onto Toothless, before realising it would be difficult for Heather to ride with him with the dragons. Mystery, sensing the issue, walked up and lowered her body down, allowing Heather to climb on her back.

"Toothless, lets go, and keep it calm ok." Toothless nodded and took to the skies slowly, being followed by Mystery, then BlightFox and the others.

...

Stoick stood in the cove, looking around and noticing the amout of Nightfury scales that lay littered across the surface. He knew Hiccup had been coming here after training - and long before that. It was his favourite place on the island - and with good reason. It was also his mothers favourite place, where both she and he could escape to after a rough day of running the village and relax. Now it served as a painful reminder of the lost.

Astrid, Snotlout and the twins were sitting in the same cave as they were that night everything changed. The blonde shieldmaiden couldn't shake the memory of the demon rider - how could any human think they could control the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death', but why would any human even try to control the demon - surely the rider knew the dragon would kill him aswell - unless there was something more sinister at work between the rider and his beast.

She thought about telling Stoick of the rider, but she feared both Stoick's reaction and the consequence her action could summoun from the rider - if he could control a Nightfury, there was little doubting he could control other devil's - such as those changewings - or the tiny little terrors. For all she knew, there could be dragons lurking in the shadows at that very moment, waiting for her to betray his secret, but that felt way too farfetched.

Mustering up her courage, she beckoned the chieftain over.

"Yes Astrid?" Stoick questioned.

"Stoick , there's something you have to know."

The chieftain raised a curious eyebrow, and with his hand gestured for her to continue.

"It's about the Nightfury... Chief, I saw him again - on Berk, in the forest. I tried to kill him believe me, I tried. Chief, thats not all... There was a person - I couldn't see who because they wore a hood that hid their face, but Chief, they left with the dragon."

"What?" Stoick asked, unsure as to whether he heard it right.

"Chief, out there somewhere is the demon who killed Hiccup, and there is a human rider with him."

Stoick processed the information, alowing it to influence his conclusion as to how to act when encountered with the rider "Whoever that demon rider is - I want him gone with his dragon... It may have very well been his idea to have my son killed."

"Stoick, what if we were to take him prisoner, we could learn so much from him about dragons. We could find out what happened to Hiccup from him." Snotlout piped up.

Stocik made his way back to the village without providing any response to any of the teens comments or questions. The teens remained in the cove, sitting inside the cave and sharing small comments with each other, but Astrid remaine silent as she went to the back. So many different thoughts were flooding around her head she struggled to think straight. She removed the pendant from her neck, looking at it with eyes watering, longing for the one who crafted it to return into their lives. She, with her free hand, grabbed axe handle and lifted the deadly weapon, before she looked at the sharpened blade. She had never took notice of it before, but now it became painfully obvious - one of the blades was stained in dragon blood, the blood of that Nightfury she never killed. At least Stoick didn't know about that - or he'd probably lay some of the blame on her. Either way, she vowed there and then to the gods that she would kill that Nightfury and avenge Hiccup, or at least die trying.


	22. Chapter 22: Author's Notice

Massive apolgy to each and everyone of you loyal readers of mine... I was needing to take a break from everything... because lately - my life has been really dark... I've not really had anything good... And well - I was - at times... beginning to question why I bother to keep living... I've felt like all I've done, is burden people with being there, is drive people away... I've felt like all I don't have a life worth living... Lately, I've been depressed, feeling lonely and isolated... Sure I have some people in my life I can talk to, but... I don't know... Well, the thing is right now I'm still down in my spirits... So... Yea, there wont be an update for a little while longer... How long depends on how long I feel like this... Hope you guys all understand...


	23. Chapter 23: The seastack

The storm forced the two riders and their draconic friends down to the ground from the skies through the rough winds and bolts of lightening it threw at them. The limbs of the dragon wings had grown weak, tired after hours of futile fighting against the wind, there was no way they could survive up there much longer. The small sea-stack they rested on was a stroke of luck to come across, yet its small size proved an issue to house all the members spaciously, but they'd have to make do. "This is bad." Was all Hiccup muttered, looking out over the surrounding vast waters. No land in sight, and waves crashing over the ocean, all coming closer to their sea stack.

"What do we do? Hiccup?"

 _"We wait"_ Toothless grumbled, stretching his wings to try to get a feeling back into them.

"Toothless' right. We wait." Lowering himself to the ground, he sat on the edge of the seastack, looking down at the amulet around his neck. Where was it from? It was something his mom gave him all those years ago, before she was taken. The memory never told him much, except that a four-winged dragon was responsible for her 'death' as he was led to believe. He never knew her, he don't remember her, only what happened to her, and what his dad always told him about her. The amulet, Gobber told him she had it made for him, something to remember her by if anything happened to her. With a sigh his gaze turned back over the water, before turning to his right as Heather lowered herself and sat beside him. A set of wings soon covered and shielded them from the rain, and a pair of small drangonlings snuggled up between the human duo.

A terror wrapped around Hiccup's shoulders, and the tail of a Nightfury curled around both him and Heather, and warmth from a Nightmares flames - a close family of dragon and human - surviving in harmony and friendship. If only Berk could see what Hiccup and Heather saw in these creatures. They were all seen as demons and devil's, created in the deepest, darkest pits of Hel's realm and sent to crush humanity, yet to these two young teens, they were seen as creatures sent from Odin himself to live admist humans.

A small yawn and the dragonlings drifted asleep in the warmth of their living pillows, a smile graced upon the features of Blightfox and Mystery. All their lives they had spent watching humans, never really knowing much about them. Then came the trappers. Cages impossible to break open, and chains that would catch a dragon in a second, archers weilding bows and arrows dipped in dragonnip. Blightfox lost everything and everyone he knew except his daughter, but they weren't together much longer after the attack. 'Is she even still alive?'

Toothless rested his head down upon his forepaws, finding himself getting lost in thought and - completely without intending to - staring directly at Mystery, who seemed not be bothered enough to do anything about it when she noticed. His mind shown him different visions, visions of the future - what his firesoul believed they were to do, to see, to encounter - not like half of it every actually meant anything, so he didn't take notice of any of it. Out his visions corner he noticed Stormfly settle down beside Blightfox and Meatlug, before both heads - Barf and Belch, popped up on either side of her own.

"Seems like the dragons are making friends." Heather chuckled, casting a glance at te socializing dragons, before adding a second comment when she noticed Toothless blankly staring at Mystery, "and I think Toothless is in love" She then turned back towards Hiccup, and - without meaning to - placed her hand on his. Sure, they hadn't known each other for all that long, yet they felt so close. They both shown each other affection, cared for each other. Despite the storm around them and the dangers it brought, the group found the chance to relax, talk and grow closer to each other than they were before.

A small bat to Toothless' snout snapped the Nightfury back to reality, and he looked towards the source of the interruption from his day-dreams (as Hiccup would sometimes refer to them as). The Nadder, Stormfly, bore a small smirk upon her expression. "What?" he grumbled.

"You're in love - aren't ya?" Her question caught him off guard and was completely random and innecessary.

"Huh?" He mumbled in a confusion laced tone.

"I noticed you staring at the new girl. You developed a crush on her already?"

"No, no. Don't be stupid Stormfly. You know I don't believe in that "love at first sight" stuff. I was just day-dreaming."

"About?"

"None of your buisness."

"Haha, I think I know what about then." Her suggestive tone caused Toothless' cheek scales to darken - symbolising a blush, yet the stubborn male wouldn't relent and agree with her - mainly because it wasn't true.

He shook his head and laid it back down upon his forepaws, once again getting lost in day-dreams and ignoring the reality around him. With a sigh, the Nadder resumed her previous conversation with the other dragons. Mystery - well aware that Toothless was still staring blankly in her direction, but not bothered in the slighest by it, curled up and lay down facing him. 'Well... This is interesting... I guess... Two humans, two dragonlings, and eight dragons... This is an odd group if I've ever seen one.'

The dragoness began to lazily drag her claws through the dirt, making random lines and patterns in the ground in an attempt to not let the boringness of the situation kill her. Her ears picked up the sound of Sharpshot, and the two humans conversing with him, seemingly trying to learn more dragontounge. She already figured out the male had a basic knowledge of dragontounge, based on how he had responded to Toothless earlier.

"Have fun teaching humans dragontounge Terror" she chuckled. For any non-dragon to learn dragontounge easily, they'd have to be born and raised admist dragons, and these humans definitely weren't. The Terror just sighed before he continued trying to teach them, and Mystery resumed pointlessly dragging her claw in the dirt. A series of random lines soon got brushed away by her tail as she cleared her natural drawing board. 'How long is this storm gonna last?' She mumbled mentally, casting a quick glance up at the dull sky above. Already tired of drawing, she laid her head on her own forelegs and stared blankly at Toothless, and - to the outside world - it looked as though they were having a staring contest where you didn't lose if you blinked.

Finally, the storm began to relent, albeit only slightly as the wind and rain still came. "It's getting late, we should probably just stay here and sleep." Hiccup suggested, looking out over the ocean and watching the last of the days light fade away. With a yawn, Heather agreed, before they both pulled the dragonlings away from the edge, laying down on their backs and staring up into the sky. The wings that previously covered them had been pulled back against the dragons sides as they limbs grew tired, yet the rain made little difference to Hiccup. Before he got the house fully finished, he was forced to sleep outside in the rain with the dragons. A shiver ran down Heather spine, her body not used to the cold it felt, and, seeking warmth, she curled closer to Hiccup as they both drifted asleep. A small blast of Nightmare fire formed in the middle of the group, and the dragons pulled the humans and dragonlings inside their circle, laying them close to the warm flames before lying down in a circle around them, stopping the wind from spreading it's cold chill.

The other two dragons finally snapped back into into reality when the cold began to seep through their thick scales. With the others in a cirlce, there was no space for them both, and the winter was much colder here than it was by Berk and their old homes, dangerously colder. Both sharing great reluctance, they got up before curling around each other, sharing each others body heat to stop themselves from freezing to death. 'This night can't end quick enough' was the thought in both their heads. This was the last thing they ever had in mind, sleeping together - even if it was just to survive a really cold night.

AN: Just a quick notice regarding reviews: You won't notice it now, because I removed them all, but alot of guests were constantly complaining about it being a Hiccup and Heather fanfic and not Hiccup and Astrid. I'm just going to say this. I don't care for you complaining about who a character is paired with. From now on, any guest review that purely complains about it being a Hiccup and Heather fanfic I'm just going to remove, because it's annoying to see. If you don't like the pairing, feel free to go find another story where Hiccup is paired with Astrid or whoever, stop complaining or being like "Why Heather?" Because I'm not bothered for it. I'm not meaning to sound rude or whatnot, but its just annoying. I am making it crystal clear - I am NOT changing it from Hiccup and Heather, so don't bother asking me too. If you don't like the pairing, thats down to you, but please don't just purely review just to tell me that. I'd rather read reviews that offer constructive criticsm to my story and/or share with me what they like/think of it so far, not just a pure complaint about the pairing.


	24. Chapter 24: Getting closer

'I swear Draco... If you don't hurry up and save me from possibly the most embarrasing situation... I will...will...will... Ermm... I'll think of something'

'How much longer will this bloody night last?' Their thoughts were of the same thing, waiting for the rescue from the embarassing situation of being caught sleeping together. It might just have been for warmth and survival, but Toothless knew without any shadow of a doubt Stormfly would NEVER let him forget this. This was the most embarrasing thing to ever happen with him, he barely even knew her. His gaze turned out over the ocean, and, judging by the moons position in the black ocean above, only a few hours had passed since suns end. "Great..." He mumbled aloud, waking up the NightHowler in the process.

"What is?" She questioned before feeling her body go stiff and rigid, her eyes widening in shock... "Wait... Why are we sleeping right next to each other?" Before the male could answer, she felt a shiver run up her spine, the cold once again attacking her body and infiltrating it through her scales. "Never mind" she turned her head in the males direction, following his gaze to the moon."Great" she copied his sarcastic groan. With a huff, she watched the small trail of frost that formed from her exhale of air, floating off before fading into nothingness very quickly.

The duo lay there, awake and staring out over the horizon, their tales swishing lazily from side to side behind them. All too suddenly, Toothless felt his tail touch hers for a split second, and without a seconds hesitation he curled it straight around himself and whispered rushed apologies to her, yet all she did was giggle at his nervousness and sudden need to protect his precious tail.

"I won't bite your tail off" she giggled, before she fell silent and looked at Toothless with what one would assume was pity.

"Mystery? What is it?"

"Are you really the last Nightfury?"

"To my knowledge, yes I am... My brother might've met others... But now his gone too... What about you NightHowler's? Are you the last of your kind - not counting the younglings."

"I think so, I mean... I've been flying for years... And Silver and Midnight there are the only two other NightHowler's I've ever met" Both dragons were more alike than they would've thought, they were both possibly the last of their kinds - sure there were two NightHowler dragonlings amidst them, but even then, the hope of their kinds surviving and thriving after their deaths was non existant. The cold soon began to pick up, unfortunately for the pairing. The gap between them wasn't allowing enough bodyheat to transfer between the pair, forcing them both to reluctantly shuffler closer together. Now they wouldn't dare look at each other, out of fear they have that embarrasing thing of when you look at someone else and you end up accidentally kissing them (I wonder if that's ever happened to anyone reading this).

As they both lay beside one another, staring out onto the vast oceanic horizon with no land in sight, they let their thoughts drag them from the reality. Some thoughts were as random as always, others recollections of the past, or visions of their possible future, and some thoughts treacherous, thoughts to embarassing to ever recall. A blush creeped into Mystery's face as one particular thought entered her mind, but wasn't there long as she shook it from her subconscious. If Toothless asked her about it, she'd blame it on the cold, it was plausible... Right?

"Toothless? I've been wondering... How did you actually meet these humans?"

"Well... Thats a bit of a story... To be honest I think it's better to tell you some other time, cause now? Ha, the weathers already miserable, no need to dull the mood down even more with boring tales." He chuckled, closely followed by Mystery just "hmmph"ing her agreement. Maybe it was a bit too dull mood right now for stories. A huff of boredom left both their mouths at the same time, before a quick glance at the moon showed time to be nearing midnight, moons peak as dragons called it. At least this night wasn't going to last much longer, but both knew they should at least get two more hours worth of sleep before suns rise. None knew how long they could be forced to fly tomorrow. Setting their heads upon their front legs, they sealed their eyes behind their eyelids and fell into the dream world, or in Mystery's case, the nightmare world.

Flashback:

Despite the love, affection and companionship she had all her life, there were times when the world grew dark around her, yet this day was the time all light was drained from her world. She remembered the dreadful day as though it was yesterday, so vivid, so real, so painful. She may have been a young dragoness, only just starting to fly, but it was such a fresh memory, a scar within her firesoul that burned constantly.

Screams where the first sound that came into her ears, the screams of a young distressed Mystery, pinned beneath the unmoving lifeless body of none other than her own mother. The blood coated her scales, charred flesh the scent in the air. She knew without any shadow of doubts what this day was, the day her flock destroyed itself. She heard the crackle of fire on trees, the screams of pain as dragons suffered injuries from which they would die shortly afterwards, if not right away. She couldn't see much, the smoke was think, yet she could sense everyone around her. One by one, firesouls went dark, each passing second another dragon killed. Whatever had caused this to occur, she doubted she'll ever know.

It didn't take long, the mass conflict over within possibly an hour, two at most, and by the end of it, only two firesouls remained, her and much older male, the same male who killed her mom, dad, and brother. There was no mercy shown that day, not even to the unhatched eggs, mindless, soulless slaughter. She struggled against the body ontop of her, trying to pry herself free and escape. The only thought in her mind was survival, she could grieve for the lost once she was safe. If that survivor found her, she was as good as dead, for she knew he wasn't one who fought beside her father, the alpha.

The surviving male stepped over the corpse's, approaching her. "Sounds like someone's not alseep yet." He growled, hearing the whimpers Mystery unwillingly released. "Where are you little one?" He stood over the top of them both, a evil glint in his eyes she didn't understand. A smile befall his face once he laid eyes upon her form. "The alpha's daughter... I think I'll spare you, for now at least, but I'll find you again Mystery, and when I do, I'll have alot of fun before I finish you off."

He rammed his paw around her throat, holding her in place as he pushed the body off. Leaning down, he sniffed and took in her scent, memorising it to make it much easier to find her in the future. Once he knew it, he flew off and left her to cry and grieve.

Flashback end:

That sick fucking dragon... He killed everyone she ever knew, killed unhatched dragonlings, took in her scent and threatened to have 'fun' with her. He got what he deserved. He had no fun, neither did she. Depsite the soulless slaughter he was a part of, killing him held no joy for her. Even seeing the life drain from his eyes, hearing his ribs crack and his breathing slow. Every second of his slow death was a second she'd never forget. Murder was something she'd never want to do, yet to her, he deserved it, and it werent murder in her eyes, it was vengence.

She shivered and moved even closer to Toothless, practically touching her body to his to share his body heat. Her head curled around beside his own, and she heard within her mind the teasing of her firesoul. "I don't love him" The silence consumed to group again, allowing them all a peaceful sleep, yet one particular Nadder had a smirk on her face when she noticed how close Toothless and the new girl were with each other.

"I'll never let you forget this T" she laughed softly before returning to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25: Anger

With a jolt, Toothless' eyes darted open and his breathing quickened temporarily. Deep breaths he took to calm his anxious form, to relax after that vision. It was something that scared him, scared him greatly though he'd never admit it. He thanked whichever Dragon God decided to relieve him of his awkward situation with Mystery, for he noticed the cold seemed to have faded just enough for it to no longer be necessary to remain so close to the female. He rose to his feet with care, not having the heart, or reason, to disturb the sleeping dragoness, and made light quiet steps over to the edge of the seastack and cast his gaze out over the vast ocean. There was a massive world out there, surely he couldn't be the very last Nightfury on Midgard, right? Surely there was a flock out there somewhere, just like with Mystery and the NightHowlers, and that Blightfox and the fox-like Vulpus' dragons. Surely there were more of them.

He sat down on the edge, letting his mind relax as he felt the wind brush against his scales. How he loved that feeling, it reminded him how free he really was, even if he wasn't in the sky. The wind was something all dragons loved, though not many actually even realised they loved it. It was just so natural. He threw his tail round his side and let the end hang off the edge, at the same time closing his eyes softly and just relaxing in the wind. He heard a shuffle and movement behind him, and he opened his eyes, averting his gaze towards the sound to discover it to belong to Mystery.

"Toothless?" She yawned "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked away again with haste before she noticed the image within his eyes, or as legend had it. NightHowlers were descended from Anima as well, and Dragon Lore spoke of them being able to see the truth behind some lies within the eyes of a dragon; while Toothless himself didn't believe the legend, he was not willing to test it to find the truth. 'Shut up firesoul... Before I...ermm I'll figure something out'

Mystery followed his gaze to see it spanning over the horizon, yet no sunrise or anything of interest was out there, atleast within visible distance anyway. For a reason unbeknowest to her, she suddenly found herself getting to her feet and moving to sit beside Toothless. If he asked, she'd put it down to the lonely feeling she sensed within his firesoul. Though thankfully, he didn't seem to even care. The two sighed softly, before both mentally roaring at their firesouls for their constant incorrect teasing.

'We're NOT in love!'

Suddenly, Toothless felt her smooth tail scales brush against his own, and, discreetly averting his gaze, he found her tail to be resting off the edge much like his, but brushing against his own, not that he minded - it actually seemed to help him relax. 'Maybe, this could be something?' He scoffed pyschologically at the thought, though it didn't feel to far-fetched. In his life, he never actually knew what it felt like to be in love with one who wasn't family. Sure, he had very few friends he loved, but the feeling he shared towards Mystery felt different from that. 'Argh... Fucking things' he'd place all blame upon his hormones and natural instincts, he did, afterall, recently fully mature into the next long stage of dragon-life from dragonteen, into a dragonlescent, not to mention mating season had passed not too long ago. God, its like everything was telling him something he didn't understand and didn't want to understand.

Come to think of it, Mystery didn't have that big an age gap between her and Toothless, and he didn't know anything about females, so his culprit for his confused and conflicted emotions was probably the same culprit for her.

"Hey, Toothless, dragoness."

"Names Mystery, Hiccup"

The auburn haired viking rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Hehe, I'll remember that from now on. So, whats going on?"

"Nothing much, Hiccup why aren't you sleeping?"

"Ain't tired" he shrugged, walking to the edge. Without even meaning to, he somehow caused both dragons to seperate and allow him to walk between them, and sit on the edge beside Toothless. Mystery smiled softly at the close bond the two males had, a bond of unity, a bond that defined them as something greater than man and beast, and, now she'd come to think of it, the human girl just seemed to connect with her, from the first moment she took flight with the girl, something seemed to connect and bond them. Should the girl be conversations topic she'll awake, and that is exactly what happened. Heather, upon realising there was now more space around her, opened her eyes and got up to join Hiccup at the seastack edge. She elegantly placed herself between him and the dragoness.

"I wish we could always be like this Hiccup... Not running or fighting, but living, being free." Heather sighed as she leaned upon his shoulder.

"The world beyond is full of darkness, young Heather, conflict will always arise, despite the efforts put in beforehand to prevent it." Blightfox commented something one of the elders of his old pack had taught him. No matter how hard you try, violence in this world will always catch up and you will be forced to participate, whether it be in Ragnarok, or so much as a friendly duel. The group simply 'hmm'ed their agreement, before feeling the heat of the sun as it began to rise slowly fall upon their forms, banishing the winter chill that remained and torture them through their thick clothing and skin. With a sigh, the viking girl leant back to untie her hair, having grown tired of the braids and wanting to grant it freedom again. Her hair came just past her shoulders, and was as black as the Nightfury's scales, and reflected the sunlight perfectly. Hiccup finally pulled down his hood and removed his cloak, letting his ruffled hair breathe once again as he shook it out of his face. She leaned back against his shoulder, sighing happjly. They might not have known each other for too long, but they definately felt closer than just being friends, it was like they were made for each other, despite how bad that sounds, it fitted them. They were both an outcast in their own way, both appreciated dragons and never killed one, and both had ran away from home for their own reason.

"So, Toothless, care to tell me how you met your mate there?" Hiccup nudged what would be the dragons shoulder, who returned Hiccup's comment and action with a death-stare that would make Loki think twice.

"She's NOT my mate, Hiccup... Argh just go back to talkin with your own girlfriend will you..." That caused both humans to blush and avoid lockin their gazes, while the dragons just chuckled.

"What was actually wrong Toothless? You didn't sound all to convinced of your own answer earlier."

"It's nothing... Don't concern yourself" His attitude had changed abruptly, becoming highly defensive and almost hostile towards her. He hated when dragons would pursue something personal to him, but there was no reason to be hostile to her, she never knew.

"Come on Toothless, we're friends, right? You can trust me"

His anger was growing, his temper still very difficult for him to control. "I said it's nothing... Mind your own fucking buisness or get the fuck out of here..." 'Toothless... Calm down already' A snarl let his mouth when he heard Hiccup question his behavioural change.

"Toothless? Whats wrong?"

"Is he ok?"

"Toothless, just calm down, you can trust me, ok?"

That was the last straw for him, why couldn't anyone just believe him or leave him alone? Why did they constant have to find out what was wrong? "I said fucking leave it alone!" His pupils restricted, teeth bared and wings expanded. "Why is that so fucking hard to under-fucking-stand!" He hated himself already for his unnecessary reaction, but he couldn't control his anger, he didn't know how to control it, and those around him pretending to care for him was never going to help him learn. His gaze darted between each and every member of their family: Hiccup, Heather and the dragonlings... They were terrified of him right now... A sight that broke him even more, Mystery, she was scared and worried for him, and the others were just concerned about how he'd react next... Maybe he would've actually been better off alone - what type of friend, brother, family member was he? If everyone around him was scared of him? He took to the sky and flew away without a second thought, not wanting to be there any longer. He needed to be alone... He deserved to be alone...


	26. Chapter 26: Missing Nightfury, & a crush

His muscles pumped, heart pounded as he flew above the clouds, hiding against the dark of the sky. He wouldn't be hidden for long, but he would take as big an advantage as he could gain. Why was he so broken? Why was he so damaged? It was his past... So much had happened to him, to his flock. The slaughter from the Queen, that only he and his brother survived. The Nightfury-Human trapper war, seeing his own kind skinned alive.. Their scales wore as capes by the Human leaders.. He avenged them, he took their leaders arm.. But he'd never forget the screams. Did Humans suffer from trauma like dragons did? Did they have the nightmares? Did they hear the sounds in their sleep?

A long, bloody war with Humans.. A war that cost the lives of nearly half his flock. He didn't bear a physical scar, but he bore the mental ones, like all Nightfuries who fought did. Screaming and crying.. Every night from the dragonlings, shouts and roars from the adults. The flock was never the same. A once massive interconnected family, that looked out for each other.. Broken into the individual families that struggled to socialize with their flock-mates. All any dragon saw, was the memories of the battles in their eyes, their fire-souls. Dragonlings and new-borns.. When they looked into their mothers or fathers eyes, all it reflected was the exact opposite of love.. Pain, horror, fear.

It haunted him long after the Queen took over, and witnessing the massacare, the murder of hundreds of unsuspecting dragons damaged him further.. To the point the Queen forced his will as hers to make him forget it all.. In a way, he was thankful; he didn't endure the nightmares, but since freedom returned, it brought with it a new prison, one he couldn't break free from.

With a roar of anger and sorrow to the sky he cried "I should've died when I was meant to! First the Trapper war then the Berk girl! Why? Why am I still here? Do you delight in my suffering?" He pumped his limbs harder, picking up pace to keep ahead of the others. Mystery and Stormfly were the biggest issues to catching up to him, and possibly the Vulpus.

"Toothless?" He heard his name on the wind as he cut through it, ears flattened against his head as he pushed his body to the natural speed limit for his kind. They didn't know what he went through, what his mental state was like, that was a fact, their fire-souls didn't portray the same damages that his did. 'Draco when I get my fucking claws on you I'll make you pay for putting me through all this!' Their echoing voices faded with each flap, to the point where they were almost whispers on the wind.

His eyes widened, realization that they could find him no matter how fast he flew. He knew how to hide his firesoul, thats how he remained hidden the first time - since the storm had followed masked his scent. Scent.. That was it, he'd need to mask it again.. Only one thing at his disposal could do the task needed, his own fire would suit its current duty perfectly. A powerful blast erupted from his open maw, exploding as it impacted with the air, creating a floating ball of temporary flame and smoke that he flew straight through. 'Perfect' He mentally sighed in relief. His scent was now blocked, encased by smoke and flame that would wear off after some time.. They'd never find him now. He was free to live alone, to not scare his friends and family.

He chose this, chose to run. He couldn't handle himself.. Name-sake fury he couldn't understand or control, triggered at intervals unnecessary, and with sometimes terrible outcomes. With scent masked, no destination in mind, and his stomach grumbling from food lack, he pumped his wings at a steadier pace to save energy. "Some fish won't hurt" He dived towards the ocean, talons extended and fore-legs outstretched. First run, nothing.. Second run.. Nothing.. "Third times the charm" Success; three big fish, enough for now.

~Hiccup, Heather and Mystery~

"Come on where is he?"

"Hiccup, we'll find him, don't worry" She held his hand close, trying to ease his anxiousness and worry, not that she could blame him. He'd only just be reunited with Toothless, and he's already ran away again. They were both perched upon Mystery's back, Blightfox and the others still on the sea stack, looking after the dragonlings.

"Mystery? What is it?" He questioned the female, whom now ceased flying.

"His scent.. It's disappeared.. Theres only fire and smoke.." As gifted as dragons were, there was a natural flaw even the gods endured, if a dragon hid it's scent with fire, any dragons tracking wouldn't ,naturally, be able to follow the fire, though no dragon could ever figure out why that happened.. It just did, a natural flaw with no way around. Some would say, just follow the fire - but instincts never let them. You never know what you could fly straight into. Held head down in defeat, she sighed dejectedly. "We've lost him.. For now atleast.. His scent will carry on the wind when it purifies, we'll track him then."

"How long will it take?"

"To become trackable it depends how far his gone.. Could be anything from a week to six months.."

Before Hiccup could panic, Mystery shifted herself mid-air and began making her way back to others, while Heather - to keep the rider calm and collected - kept her hand over his, before sharing with him a soft hug. "We'll find him Hiccup, the dragons are as much my family as they are yours." They shared a second small hug, thankfully working to take Hiccup's mind and put it to ease - if only enough to stop him from panicing madly. They flew on back, the days first visible lights breaking the clouds behind them.

As they landed back on the sea stack, Hiccup made his way towards Blightfox and the youngsters, beginning to interact with the Vulpus and play with Midnight and Silver, whilst Heather talked quietly with the girl dragons, still learning dragontounge but getting better with Sharpshots help.

"Any luck?"

"He clouded his scent with fire.. Depeneding on how far his gone.. We could be waiting anything between a week to six months for his scent to purify and become trackable again."

"That ain't good.. Heather.. You are the one whose gotten closer to Hiccup than anyone else here.. Apart from Toothless.." The Nadder chirped

"Let me guess? She's gonna have to keep him calm? How?" The rock-loving Gronckle questioned.

"I don't know.. Something.. Maybe he can keep him busy with the kids or something, they seem to love her."

"All I understood so far is kids and keep him busy... I don't know what you're talking about but I have to say.. I don't like it.."

"Not keeping him busy like that and having kids." Stormfly mentally facepalmed.. Of course those would be the words she'd understand and that would be the image in her mind of what they were talking about. With her tail she pointed at Hiccup and the Nighthowler young 'uns, prompting Heather to release a barely hearable "ooohhh" in realization.

"Keep him busy with them?" She double checked, earning a nod. "Ok.. I'll try.. Also.. How the heck do I tell him I like him?"

The dragoness' blinked.. Did she really just say that? Apparently. "I'll help you out with that at some other point.. When we have more privacy and aren't stuck on a sea stack" Mystery chuckled, nudging the black haired girl with her wind and temporarily knocking her off balance. Their lives just got a whole deal more interesting.


	27. Chapter 27: Outcast

~Toothless' POV~

Feeling the limbs of my wings grow tired, I made my descent down towards the closest island to my position. No greenery, almost no life. Desolate, was almost a perfect way to describe this island. Massive juttering rocks with sharp edges stood tall around parts of it, but it would undoubtedly prove a good place to hide from the others. No dragon in their right and logical mind would freely live here, unless it was their only option. I folded my wings and dived to the ground, re-opening them to safely slow my decent before I hit face-first into rocks and probably would've killed myself or caused SERIOUS permeanent damage.

The sound of my claws clicking on the stone as I made contact with the surface, I folded my wings to my body and began to wander the island, scouting it out for a good hiding spot. Multiple caves all over, some much deeper and larger than others. Thats when.. I felt something.. That didn't belong. There was, a lingering scent of metal, leather and human coming from one of the largest cave I found, but, with the way the land was, the scents were rather difficult to get a good estimation of just how fresh they were. The metal and leather scents were old and rusty, but at the same time fresh like a newly forged blade, likewise with the human scents, but, whether they were still here or not didn't really matter, NO-ONE in their right mind would go and attack a Night-fury whose visibly survived a fair few battles.. Only crazy motherfuckers would, unless you had like an army of atleast three-hundred highly trained warriors.

Prowling through the caves, I felt like the ultimate predator in it's element. This place had almost no light sources, so I blended in well, and they couldn't really hide in the dark from a dragon with it's own natural night-vision, not to mention there weren't really many safe areas at all, except the cages. I didn't plan to kill, them, unless it was the ultimate last resort.. I had.. Enough death on my conscious, and I didn't need any more.. I.. I couldn't live with it, I barely live with myself now. Stalking almost silently throughout the winding labyrinth of cave networks, I listened intently for any indication that my presence was not the only one in this network, but I couldn't pick up anything, not that I'd lower my gaurd anyway. The old war had taught me that much, to never truly let your guard down, whether you were alone or not. There was silence throughout the cave system, unnerving silence.. Not even the Whispers of the Silent-Eaters that normally dwelled in locations like this.

Taking a step that suddenly felt heavy, like an unseen force was pushing against my paw, I felt my mind flood with the past that belonged here, the unsettlingly recent past. Blood suddenly swarmed into my sense of smell, and my ears picked up ghostly whispers and sobs, the clanging of the metal cages, the sheathing and drawing of blades most likely used to harm dragons whom disobeyed the human's that emprisoned them. The air became heavy to breathe, and the darkness grew thick, hindering my vision. The ghostly sounds proved tough for my echo-location ability to accurately reflect into my ears and give me an idea of the surroundings beyond my visiblity.

A voice carried on the silent wind, a human voice that instantly brought me back to reality, and I felt my blood pump with adrenaline at how close it was, just around the corner

"So, get this, Stoick lost his heir, Hiccup to a Nightfury, not long later they find the Nest and take out the Red Death, and they apparently took it out.. And we can't even keep some bloody Changewing's in their goddamn cages"

"Where the heck have they even gone? Alvin's gonna have our heads for sure this time.. It's the fourth time in two days these Changewing's have gotten out when we're on duty."

"Shut up and lets find them, they can't have gotten far... How'd they even get out anyway? I didn't hear them break the cages open or anything."

Despite the situation, I was amused at these humans apparent stupidity... Changewings... Did they not know they could camoflauge against their surroundings, it was what made them such an effective ambush breed, even more than us Nightfuries. More footsteps echoed around the darkness as I turned into a dug out part that led to a dead-end.. "Greeeat" I sighed, then turned around, only to find a pair of Vikings pointing spears at me, and that I had unknowingly walked straight into a cage. "Well shit.." I hissed as one of the guards slammed the cage shut before I could even react. "How the fuck did I get myself into this position?" I was frustrated at my own carelessness; despite how stealthy I was being, I wasn't clever enough to check where I was heading, or act when I saw the Viking's behind me.

"Ohh when Alvin hears about this, he'll be so pleased"

"When I hear about what? That you lost your Changewings?"

Instantly the two guards jumped at the third voice, before the one who slammed the cage shut gathered his composure and gestured to me in the cage. "No, when you see what we just caught" The third male finally entered into visible range, a long dishevled ash black beard, and a helmet with crooked horns donned upon his head. He was rather burly, quite well built, much like the human alpha of Berk, my rider's father. His face seemed to light up in delight at spotting me, and I growled and hissed threateningly in response to his new facial expression.

"Well well well, in the name of Thor.. You two muttonheads actually caught the legendary Nightfury.. For once, I don't want to kill you." He laughed, then stalked closer to the cage. "This is looking to be real promising.. Oh I know some people who would pay any price I want to have you" He leaned on the metal bars, and, my instincts kicking in, I lunged and attempted to slash at him, roars and growls vibrating from my throat as my limbs only made contact with the metal confinements, and, to my disappointment, I only seemed to amuse him. "Violent one, aren't ya? Heh heh he" He then turned to the two guards. "Bind his wings and legs, and muzzle him.. Make sure this one doesn't get out. And too make sure, since you two muttonheads are useless.. I'm going to have to get Savage to watch him too, and a few others.. This Nightfury is the last one, probably on Earth, so he'll fetch a VERY high price."

The three all cast their gaze on me, but my violent attitude faltered not under their heavy stares, and I just stared back at them with slitted pupils and the kind of look that would probably give even Mortem's death stare a run for his money.. And his the Dragon God of Death.. Then, I thought about Hiccup.. Now, realising that.. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I'd need to wait for the one's I was running away from to find me and get me out.. Unless I found one before that.. I just hoped that, either way, they wouldn't get themselves caught searching for me.


	28. Chapter 28: Flint and Tinder

His expression was one of a puzzled dragon as he stared at his surroundings. How in Draco did he screw up this much to walk right into a cage. Was it his human's fault? Was it the other dragons fault? Was it his own fault? He couldn't create a definite answer, so he told himself they were all to blame. Hiccup for unintentionally making him lower his guard, the dragons for being perceptive enough to warn him about things he would've found out himself had they waited mere seconds, and his own fault for not keeping on top of his skills. Should he escape alone, he would return to them, for it was clear to him that he wasn't capable of surviving alone anymore. Beyond the gate were two guards stationed, both equipped with a sheathed sword on their right hip, and a split-blade spear gripped tightly in their grasp.

He took note of their slumped posture and lack of attention, and he swore that they were probably half-asleep on duty. These guys would be easy to avoid, if it wasn't for the other three guards opposite his cage. Secretly he hoped the others would not find him, for he did not want to risk his human or the girl with these people, nor the fate of the other dragons. Screeches in protest and cries were heard faintly in the connecting caves, giving Toothless an idea of what prisoners here were treated like. Not good. Footsteps approached his cage, a chuckle from one of the guards - the one he assumed was a Beta or.. As he heard during the long war with Trappers, a captain. On his shoulder he wore some type of scaled shoulder plate, and appeared to favour a large bone instead of an actual weapon. The matte black dragon released a soft warning growl at the human, who carelessly leaned on the bars with a smirk, no regard for his saftey at all. "Just imagine how much he'd be worth.. And just how much Alvin would be pissed if he got away."

Propelling himself forwards, he rammed into the cage with a growl, the metal vibrating under the force and Savage knocked onto his back, staring surprised at the Nightfury in the cage. Even for a caged dragon, he was wild, but why had he not tried to blast anyone? Shaking his head after the impact, he prowled back and forth infront of the gates, pupil's slitted slightly as he stared; pacing reminiscent of a wild predator locked onto prey it could not reach, but was determined to find a way through to it regardless. If he could not get to them, maybe he could lure them to him. Averting his eyes he briefly scanned the rocky walls, looking for weak points he could exploit, finding none. But he could make use of his plan anyway. The roof of his cage stretched further up then the front gate allowed them to see, the knowledge breeding an idea within his mind. He would be free fairly easily if this worked. Summouning his flames, he charged a blast within his throat - signature whistle emitted and guards alerted. A few seconds later and he fired a powerful blast at the rocky wall, smoke clouding the cage and obscuring him from human sight. He would not have long, so using his skills he quickly climbed up the rocks, hanging from the ceiling with his claws dug into the uneven surface. A smirk formed, noting his blast had crumbled part of the wall, giving the illusion of an escape opening.

"Wheres the dragon?" The guards fearful voice exclaimed, noting the lack of the legendary breed.

"Alvin's gonna have our heads for this!"

"Get in there and get after him! I'll go warn the other guards!" Hurried footsteps rushed away, while the other guards all rushed to the cage, violently opening it and rushing inside. Toothless hissed, a soft snake-like sound to lure them closer to the centre, beneath him, before he dropped from the ceiling and knocked a guard clean out from landing on him.

"Get hi..." One of the remaining three soon felt the head of a dragon ram into their stomach, winding him and sending him flying into the wall, the impact making him pass out. Only two stood, the same two who were slumped outside his prison cell.. Together they rushed him, only for them both to be flung into the wall shortly afterwards by his tail. A chuckle left his throat at their failed attempt and incompetence, and he quickly stalked out of the cell, slamming it shut on the guards behind him. Sniffing the air, he tried to remember the way out of these winding caves, unintentionally heading deeper as the scents mixed and confused him. Sticking to the shadows as he prowled, he made extra care to avoid as many patrols as he could. A scent of two dragons was faint on the air, almost matching each other, and baring the definite hint of a dragon kind known to him.

"So theres another two NightHowlers here" He was almost sad about the fact, he was starting to like Mystery, starting to become friends with her, they had something in common, they were both amongst the last of their kinds, excluding Silver and Midnight. He feared losing another friend, what if she knew these NightHowlers before they were separated, and she left with them when they reunited.

"Theres the dragons! Get them!" Guards rushed down the cave system towards where the scents were coming from, and Toothless slunk around the corner, remaining in the shadows. There he spotted at the far end of the cave two identical NightHowlers, roughly around his size, maybe a tiny bit smaller, and with charcoal grey scales. They seemed to be completely oblivious to the approaching humans, forcing Toothless' instincts to kick in and protect them. Moving stealthily and hastily in the shadows, he soon passed the Vikings and blocked the cave system with a powerful plasma blast, releasing a loud echoing rumble on the impact.

"Flint, did you hear that?"

"It was booms! Glorious booms!"

"Who did this?"

"C'mon! Lets make things go BOOM together"

The expression on the face of the Nightfury was barely containing his composure at their nature, though he kept a straight face - or as much he could - as he approached them. "I'm Toothless, who are y-" The one apparently called Flint cut him off without caring.

"Booms! You make awesome booms!"

"We have to work together"

"In fact, we could use your skills to get out of here -"

"- See, my brother and I have been trying for ages to get out of here -"

"- But, whenever we make new BOOMS -"

"- Guards always come and ruin our fun -"

"- And stop us from getting away -"

"- Because we can't fight them off and make new BOOMS at the same time, there's -"

"- Always too many of them, we could use your BOOM skills to keep them away, so -"

"- You fancy helping, we'll owe you one"

Toothless just constantly switched his gaze between the supposed twins, barely stifling his ever-growing laughter as they talked. An apparent love for the word Boom, and they seemed to sometimes finish each others sentence. Struggling to keep his mirth contained, he replied with failing efforts to atleast sound even the tiniest bit serious. "How can I say no to such... An inviting invitation." 'Draco can I please keep these guys'

"Great"

"Let's go!" Without warning, the unnamed charcoal NightHowler dashed off down one of the caves, his brother right on his tail, though Toothless had to rush after them and catch them up before they got too far.

Rushing through the winding caves, Toothless made sure to keep close on their tails for fear he'd lose them. They seemed to have already planned where these 'booms' should take place, so they just had to make it there. Expertly knocking out any guards they came across, Toothless soon found themselves at a larger open interior, with a metal gate on one side. He assumed the plan was to try to blow that gate open, or a hole in it atleast, and escape that way. Though what the plan was for Flint and, his brother, whose name was still temporarily unknown, entitled for both getting out - though he assumed by their almost simplistic and pyromanic nature, it just involved shooting the gate and creating alot of booms (as they loved the word) - and what they'd do after was unknown to Toothless; he secretly hoped they'd tag along with him.

"Tinder! We should make this more interesting!" 'Flint and Tinder' "Whoever makes the most BOOMS wins!"

"Sounds fun" Toothless joked, regaining some composure now that the approaching situation required atleast one of them to take things seriously. "What do we win?"

"We start on BOOM!" They completely ignored his question.

"Three -"

"- Two -"

"- One -"

"BOOM!" The brothers exclaimed in unison, sending a powerful blast together against the reinforced metal gate. Guards would hear the resonating sound all throughout the caves, and no doubt soon enough the trio would have an army upon them. While Toothless was keeping an eye out, he heard multiple explosions behind him from Flint and Tinder, accompanied by the respective NightHowler even counting their booms after each shot.

"5"

BOOM!

"6"

He was determined to create some of his own booms, for he was losing greatly, but on the positive, the guards had arrived. Still having no idea what the reward was, Toothless still happily played their game while defending the duo, but he had to ensure he didn't overdo himself and reach his shot limit. If he did, the power of his fire would be drained and would take longer to regenerate. Timing the space between his shots, he noted the NightHowlers seemed to have reached their shot limit, and were restorting to melee combat against the approaching threat, meaning that he would have to be the one focusing on weakening the gate that barred their path to freedom. Spacing his plasma blasts, he barraged the metal barrier with plasma blasts, counting silently each explosion he made before he finally felt his throat grow weak from the constant blasts of heat, letting the charcoal twins take over as he resorted to defeating any more guards, sending blasts of plasma at any oppurtunity to not lose their game, which after a few minutes ceased once Flint blew open a hole from which they could escape, at the same time of which Toothless had just knocked out the last few guards who remained standing. This island was more inhabitied by humans than anyone would think for such a desolate place. Toothless faultered as an erie feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he had never experienced; it felt.. almost like another dragon was literally looking through his eyes at the same time, it was, such a difficult feeling to describe, but it was almost slightly painful on his mind. Shortly afterwards, that feeling faded slightly but remained, allowing Toothless to think clearly once more; leaping out behind Tinder, the trio flew high out of the range of the Vikings, hiding admist the clouds, only then did it dissappear completely.

"So, how many?" Toothless questioned with a smirk, certain he had won at their little game.

"You first"

"Nine-teen" Toothless puffed out his chest slightly, a pleased smirk gracing his features, only for his little victory moment to be ruined by the twins responding in unison.

"Twenty-seven"

"So.. Anyway, now we're out of there, whats your plan?" Both dragons managed the equivalent of a shrug.

"We'll stick with you if you want."

"Sure" Toothless was secretly jumping mentally with joy, though externally he allowed a simple smile - for Draco seemed to have answer his silent cry. They guys, even though he had only just met them, seemed awesome. Never in his life had he met dragons like them, personality wise atleast. "Well, I best be getting back to my group, no doubt they'll be worried.. Oh and just so you are aware, we have two humans with us." Their eyes instantly narrowed.

"Are they ANYTHING like those humans?" Tinder growled, pupils thinner than before. Toothless shook his head.

"No they are nothing like them, these two humans actually care for us..." His tone saddened noticeably. "And are probably worried out of their minds for me right now.. Lets go" He turned in the direction he assumed them to be - based on the strength of their scent - and took off through the clouds, the charcoal twins following close behind. It had only taken just under an hour before the two groups bumped into each other.

~Mystery's POV~

We had been flying for a few hours by now in search of Toothless. Even though we could not track his scent, I just had this feeling Toothless was in the direction I was leading them. The others thought I was making a wasted effort, going off on something which, essentially was a gut feeling, and in the time I was beginning to accept that. I had been so certain Toothless would be in this direction, and he wouldn't have gotten too far ahead, so, realisticly we should've found him by now. There was an island we had passed over not too far back, but it was desolate, and I couldn't see a sign of life anywhere, and by the looks of that island, it was probably swarming with Silent-Eaters; he would've had to been either crazy or desperate to hide out on an island like that.

"Mystery! We gotta turn around, his not out here!" I heard Stormfly behind me, but I payed her little mind.. He was close, I just knew it.. Normally I'd never go just off a gut feeling, I'd always base tracking off scent of their fire-soul, but something told me to ignore them and just look.. Perhaps it was Blight rubbing off on me, for rarely did he actually track with scent or fire-soul, but somehow more often than not we actually found who or what he was looking for, whose to say it couldn't work for me? Except the Gods of course.

"Mystery' Stormfly's correct, Toothless won't be further in that direction, so we should stop flying out and turn back." Ignoring them both, I decided to resort back to my normal methods, hovering to a stop I closed my eyes and silently called for help from Anima. NightHowlers were undoubtedly the species most in-touch with the secrets of fire-souls, as the Goddess they were descended from was the mistress behind their elements and their creator, and no other species had been blessed with such a wide understanding and knowledge from birth. An element of the fire-soul that only NightHowler females, and few knowledgeable males, could access was the soul-vision, which.. in the shortest and easiest way of explaining it is kinda creepy, as you were literally looking through the eyes of the dragon you chose, seeing everything they saw, even sometimes feeling their emotions, it was creepy, a weird feeling; you saw through their eyes, heard through their ears, smelt through their nose and even weakly felt their emotions, any pain they endured, including the slight mental one this ability forced upon the dragons mind, it was like you shared their body. A pang of guilt , regret and fear, mixing with underlying anger, and even a surprising feeling of fun, were the feelings I felt echoed in me, including the soft mental pain this was pushing on Toothless, making me even more guilty - but we had to find him. We had to help him, alot of his memories were clouded, alot of his life was clouded; I knew his past wasn't as dark as what his memories allowed him, there was love, happiness and joy that had been locked away, pushed aside and ignored, as if he was trying to forget these moments. I knew anger and hatred could make a dragon stronger, but at the same time it could completely destroy them and everyone around them. I had been unfortunate enough that I saw it happen, saw what it did to the dragon. It could be the death of Toothless if he didn't learn how to control himself. His life depeded on me, quite literally.

I saw him leap through an open hole in a metal wall, following closely on the tail of a dragon breed that looked very familiar. A silent gasp left my vocals as I caught a glimpse of the land as he dashed to the sky. 'So he was crazy enough' I mentally chuckled, opening my eyes and ceasing the link. "I know where he is!" My joyful tone exclaimed. "Follow me!" Darting back in the direction of the island, I heard the beating of wings rapidly catching up to me, and the soft hand of a male viking rubbing my neck, and I smiled, knowing that I would actually be staying with this group. The younglings were safer admist us all, and Blightfox, while still skeptical of Toothless, was slowly warming up to being in a larger group, but I was just happy to spend more time with Toothless. In the time we had spent together, we were surely starting to become friends now, and friends help each other out, and I was making my mom proud; She always wanted me to save someones life, she always told me that part of my destiny involved saving the last Nightfury from themself, maybe Toothless was the Nightfury from her visions.

We had been flying back in the direction of the island for some time, before my keen sight noted three dragons approaching me, one a matte black and the other two a charcoal grey. 'NightHowlers!' I was shocked to see another pair of my kind with Toothless, especially since I believed all the NightHowlers were dead save me and the younglings. "Toothless!" The humans exclaimed, seeing him approach. Before we knew it, we were face to face again, hovering in the air. He looked at me apologeticly, hope gleaming in his eyes I'd forgive him, which of course I did. A smile formed, seeing the spark of joy in his eyes, and I mentally told myself that I would NOT fail Toothless, I would NOT fail another dragon.

"Sorry" He mumbled, but we all heard it. Hiccup just beamed with joy his friend was back.

"It's alright Toothless, just stay with us bud, we can help you." Hiccup smiled, and Toothless gave a slow nod, still regretting the fact he had ran away. We weren't paying much attention to the NightHowlers in the back, who were talking admist each other while we had our reuinion. Stormfly suddenly flew pass me, nuzzling Toothless and making his face heat up with a blush, before she gave a very small smirk and looked at me, and then hovered back from him a bit. I don't know what her reasoning behind the smirk was, but if she was trying to make me jealous.. She was failing miserably. I was barely friends with him, never mind being in love, besides, I didn't even know what being in love felt like, there weren't really any boys my age in my flock, or within the age range I would accept, which was three years either way. I kinda got the short stick on that bit of life, but I didn't actually care.. Having a mate was overrated anyway.

I looked at him, soft eyes meeting his warm peridiot green orbs. Deep inside them, I could see something anyone else could see, even the humans. It was a look of solid determination, but what his goal was I could not tell. Even the way he was hovering, just made him look determined in something, something he had his heart set on, but it also made him look proud, like a true Nightfury always was. Then, his expression dropped to slightly fearful. Hovering closer to me, he whispered something in a hushed, worried tone "Please.. Don't leave.. I need your help"

I smiled re-assuringly towards him, my eyes and tone portraying no intention at all for betraying the promise I was making. "I promise, I won't fail you Toothless"

 **AN: And LONG overdue is the latest chapter for Runaway (also my longest chapter I've wrote for any story, not counting this authors note). I was re-reading some earlier chapters to regain my desire for this writing this story, as I had lost sight of it for a bit after I honestly forgot my account even existed *nervous chuckle* please don't kill me if you actually cared about this story *hides behind my tail* hehe, so well, anyway, before something bad happens soon, I just wanted to give a glimpse into Toothless a bit more, and just show that there are factors that have been breifly mentioned as too why Toothless has these problems, and part of the reason is because his happy memories are clouded/locked away. I also wanted to just give a glimpse that Toothless, unlike in the actual TV show and How To Train Your Dragon One (mainly one) is actually still dependable on being with Hiccup and the others, but its on an emotional and mental factor rather than the physcial one, and its that Toothless almost literally needs their support to stop him from destroying his own soul, but he also does rely on them because his skills are not as sharp as they used to be, and he feels his not fit for surviving alone. *Nervously glances up from behind my tail* I know Toothless might be OOC, but in all honesty, there is very little known about Toothless, so please try not to kill me for it hehe. Also, does anyone know from what game Flint and Tinder are from? Because they are hilarious. (If anyone does know Flint and Tinder, was their introduction funny or not? Hehe such a fun pair, with a fun first mission.) To anyone who likes the dragon twins from their first encounters, don't worry, they'll have their moments in the spotlight. (For anyone reading Reunited Family as well, or A Species Reborn, Flint and Tinder are goin to be appearing in them stories as well in the following forms: Nightfury twins in Reuinted Family, and two Guardian Titan's in A Species Reborn.) Hehe, anyway, thanks for not killing me hehe ^w^ and I'll see all you Runaway's, stay pawsome ^w^**


	29. Chapter 29: I, Like You

**AN: And now, a chapter many fans of the pairing have been waiting for, and some who seem to have more of a problem with.. Complaints purely about HeatherCup pairings and nothing else are not wanted and will most certainly be deleted. If you don't like HiccupXHeather, I don't care, this fanfic is HiccupXHeather, NOT Astrid, but theres plenty of Hiccstrid Runaway stories for you. This chapter takes place a little bit later on during the week after the previous, and follows our two humans for a bit as they FINALLY decide to share their feelings for each other. The next few chapters will be following Hiccup and Heather, giving them the spotlight they deserve. Their relationship has been long overdue, but right now we have more than enough of an understanding around Toothless, so why not give Heather her time in the spotlight. Also, sorry to say but Windshear (Heather's Razorwhip) is going to be replaced with Mystery as Heather's Dragon, but that doesn't mean I can't bring her in the story. Anyway. Relationship time! Hehe... *Mumbles***

Days had passed quickly since Toothless was found, and the group instantly welcomed both him and the Twin dragons into their group with open arms, and wings. In these recent days, Heather had began forming a bond with Mystery, even taking to creating a saddle to make riding her more comfortable, but getting the materials did involve sneaking around where she didn't belong, and a fight or two, and stealing an axe.. and blowing up five buildings (thanks to the BOOM twins) - not that the female NightHowler minded, in fact, it was almost funny to know that they basically went into a mini war with the 'Outcasts' for a saddle. She was much like Toothless' human, considerate and caring for the dragon's needs. She was also quick to learn Dragontounge, able to form coherent, short, simple sentences and understand them just as well. As of right now the group were seeking shelter in two separate neighboring caves, as one would not accomdate all dragons and both vikings. The night was approaching, the dragons already settled down to sleep, unlike the viking duo who both silently mulled over their thoughts and feelings of the other. Neither could deny they had feelings, neither could deny they trusted each other, nor could they deny how close they had both grown together.

~Heather's POV~

The cave was quiet, the relaxed breathing of our sleeping draconic friends the only sound, as well as soothing crackle of the fire pit in the centre of the cave, created to keep our shelter warm in the cold weather. Hiccup stood in the opening of the cave, looking out at the horizon. This island was small, but we could make something here, a new home. I looked out beyond the cave, feeling conflicted about whether to tell him or not. I turned my gaze to Mystery as she shifted behind me. "Alright girl?"

She nodded, then gestured with her head to Hiccup, as of saying, "Go on, tell him"

"What if he doesn't feel the same? Mystery we haven't been in each others lives for that long, he might think it's weird." My tone was quiet to avoid being overheard.

"You won't know unless you try, and even if, he seems like a nice male. I doubt he'll ask you to leave, but if he does, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." The dragoness made the equivalent of a giggle.

"Nice to know you have faith in me" A smile played on my features, shifting to my boots, that I suddenly found very interesting. "Hey" I exclaimed as she nudged into my back.

"You can do it. I believe in you." She was kinda sweet, I mean, well... I never in my life ever thought I'd be close to a dragon without one of us TRYING to kill the other, yet here I am.. Having a dragon encourage me to talk to Hiccup.. I would love to know what the Gods think of this. I noticed a smirk before she continued speaking. "And obviously I don't know much about humans but I'd say he'd be pretty foolish to pass a beauty like you up." I felt heat rush to my face, while she laughed softly, not catching the attention of the males, then I took a glance at where she was looking, only to see Toothless. A knowing smirk passed upon my features, which was more than enough to silence Mystery when she noticed. Steeling my nerves, I decided to just do what Mystery said.

I got up, walking towards Hiccup, without saying anything, just taking in the view. It was a beautiful, early night, clear and glistening with the stars and the moon. Clouds were nowhere on the horizon, and the light in the black abyss above reflected and refracted on the surface of Midgard. It was quiet, the world beyond our little domain almost silent, even the sea was unaturally calm, as if it had fallen asleep itself. Out of the corner of my vision I could see Hiccup, leaning on the side of the cave, content with himself, the world around him and his dragon family.. I just kinda hoped I could be added to that list, as more than a simple friend.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" I jumped a little, surprised Hiccup spoke, considering I wasn't even aware he knew I was standing where I was. I nodded in response, and he seemed to have caught on, somehow. I was standing at a complete one-eighty degree to him, and I could barely see him out the corner of my eye - who was looking up a little.

"Berk was beautiful, on clear nights like this.. Which was almost never." He laughed a little, to which I joined in. "Arvandail's Fire was definitely something to witness. Have you ever seen it? I have only once.. When I was around six or seven, but I remember it." I honestly had never seen Arvandail's Fire before, no-one in my entire tribe were ever that lucky, we only knew about it from travelling trader's.

I folded my arms over my chest and leant against my side of the cave entrance; sighing I replied to Hiccup's question. "I've never seen it, only heard about it from passing traders."

"If you would like, one day soon, I can show you his Fire, on a night like this, I can take you to somewhere I know his Fire will blaze in the sky and show you it."

"I'd love to, I've always wanted to see the spectatcle. I've been jealous of the traders and the people who get to witness it since I first heard of it."

"When we have the time, I will take you to see it; now, we must focus on our lives. This island is extremely small, but it's definitely more than enough to house us both and our dragons spaciously. This might be our new home... Shame Arvandail's Fire doesn't blaze here tonight. Maybe a different night it'll burn."

"Yeah.." I sighed.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah?" That sounded more like a question than an answer. I can't tell a convincing lie to save my life.

"No, something's wrong. You can trust me. I promise." I turned to face him, only to jump slightly startled that he had moved closer to me, his gaze worried and concerned for me. "I promise Heather, I'll do what I can to help you." To add truth to his words, I felt his hands on my shoulders, trying to comfort me. 'I'm afraid you can't with this problem'

"I don't know if you can help with this problem."

"Maybe, maybe not; but you are one of us now Heather, we look out for our own.. So please, tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't send you away, I won't hate you." His tone was honest, truth in the words he spoke, truth in his eyes, but I still wasn't sure. 'Should I tell him?.. Fuck it.. Whats the worst that could happen? Heh.. You know, I could only be rejected, hated by him, shunned from the group, forced to survive on my own and ultimately die a few days later on the ocean. You know, basically life or mother-fucking death.'

"How do I know you mean that Hiccup? How can I be sure you won't break those promise's?" I turned to face him, my expression faltering to maintain the smile I once wore upon my features as worry began to form. I had only ever opened up to one person before that - about my feelings - and they betrayed their own promisies. She betrayed me. That turned out bad... This has the chance to turn out ten times worse. I could probably lose everything.

"What reason would I have to lie to you?" I couldn't form an answer. "Exactly, I don't."

"You may hate me. You may hate me enough to send me away."

"I highly doubt that Heather.. And I couldn't send you away. We have a home here, a home far from other islands. You'd never survive alone. I couldn't have a death on my hands."

I scanned his eyes, looking for a hidden assurance to his words, which I soon found. Mustering up whatever courage I held within my body, I tried to form a sentence that would be Make Or Break, but I choked on my own words after I said his name. "Hiccup..." He didn't speak, just waited patiently. "I..I don't know how to say this.. We." The sentence I originally planned to be 'I really, really like you. Alot' turned out as a confused mess while I constantly mulled over in my head what to actually say.

"Heather?" His tone shook me from my thoughts, back to reality as I had gotten lost over thinking this. I decided to just go ahead and say something.

"Hiccup I really, really like you.. Like really like you, and well." Without thinking, I quickly leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his lips, instantly wanting to melt there and then. I knew he was going to HATE my fucking very existence for this, yet I noticed no resistance, he was just leaving me be - making me silently hope that I hadn't had my first kiss with someone who doesn't want me. I pulled away, my cheeks flush and hot, my mind in a slight daze, but the moment was over too soon. I found myself acting on instinct, awaiting the angry reaction I was expecting, I backed away, eyes downcast and my back pressed against the cave wall. Tears pricked at my eyes, but I refused to show weakness. I knew I had just fucked EVERYTHING up for me.

"Heather?" He tried, but I refused to look him in the eyes out of shame. "Heather.." He tried again, but I just shook my head slightly as a few tears began flowing down my cheeks. I shrunk under his gaze that was on me, silence broken by weak sniffles and sobs that originated from me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared out of my fucking mind right now.

"I...I get it... I-I-I'll...pack up and go... I-I know where I'm not wanted... T-t-thank y-you anyway Hiccup.. F-for everything.. I-I won't forget you." I fell silent and stared at the ground for a few seconds, preparing to walk away, when, something unexpected happened that made my heart flutter, the sobs and sniffles stop and the tears cease to flow. I felt his hand gently work it's way to my face, and he lifted my gaze to look at his face. My breathing quickened, both excitement and anxiety coursing through my entire frame, then it was as if the Gods were smiling on me. I felt his lips brush against mine, making me completely overcome with happiness, melting against him; his hands brushed down my sides, before he intertwined his fingers with my own. My heart was racing, my eyes closed in bliss as all my previous worries and fears completely faded away at the feeling. Much to my displeasure however, Hiccup pulled from the kiss for oxygen, but our fingers remained intertwined with each other at our sides.

Neither of us said a word, we just stood there, both blushing heavily as we looked at each other. I could see everything he wanted to say in his eyes, and the smile on his face was so content. I thanked whichever Gods blessed me, not even caring if some of those God's I thanked also happened to be the Draconic Gods - I was too happy to care. The seconds went by so slowly, but we both embraced how long and slow time felt, the longer we could just, be together like this the better. He rested his forhead against mine, having to look down a little because of the height difference, and I had completely forgotten about the rough uncomfortable surface I was leaning against, but he didn't. With a smile he stepped back and pulled me with him; shortly afterwards wrapping his arms around my waist as I did the same around his neck, seeing the moonlight reflect beautifully in his emerald eyes, and in the light of the moon and stars that shone upon our cave entrance and us, we shared another passionate kiss.


	30. Chapter 30: Development

~Heather's POV~

I still had that same, content smile plastered over my features ever since me and Hiccup got together. I didn't even care about the fact that, to outsiders, it would seem rushed, because we were actually both happy. The dragons approved of us as well, although I knew I would have to win Toothless over. That was going to be one tough challenge - I mean, he was happy for us, but he barely knew me, through no fault of mine, but I'd have to get on his good side; the dragon was definitely acting like a protective brother, but I knew deep within him he was actually really happy for us, just really cautious.

I remember the first night, when we went to sleep we had slept closer to each other and the centre fire rather than our individual dragons. Needless to say Toothless wasn't overly happy about that. Honestly, I thought it was purely amazing, how.. much like us dragons actually were. How they had such similar protective instincts and thoughts. How did so many view them as monsters of demons? I shook the thoughts out of my head and returned to the present, proceeding to grip the newly aquired axe of mine. It had a smooth, sharp single edge, but it was too much like a normal axe for my liking. I was creative, so I already had some changes that I could make with the right tools and equipment, and I had some experience with weapons before, so I couldn't really screw up.

I couldn't deny how cool Hiccup's fire-blade was, however; a sword coated with kerosene from Hookfang, making it flammable? Very cool. Simple as that. I had split off from Hiccup and the group while they worked, telling him I was going to scout the island for possible threats or things we could use to our advantage, and dismissing his request for me to travel with a dragon. So far it had been quite boring, but I was always prone to making something interesting happen, or stumbling across something interesting atleast.

"C'mon, please get interesting." I whined outloud, beginning to get bored. I had atleast spent a good few hours wandering aimlessly, and I had already had to dismiss two 'rescue' teams of Stormfly and Mystery, neither of which had been directly sent by Hiccup. With the axe still holstered on my back, I began to pick up my pace in hopes for something interesting to happen, and thank god something did. It started out with strange sounds beneath the rocks, a strange, creepy whispering sound growing louder and closer. "Oh finally" A relieved sigh left my lips, my hands worming their way to the handle of my axe, which I then gripped tightly in both my hands and raised above my head, ready to swing. I was a good fighter, even better than Hiccup, although I'm pretty sure his not the violent type.

Whatever the creature that was underneath the rocks was, it seemed to have gone quiet, as though it had stopped or gave up, which was a bit of a disappointment. I wanted something interesting, a new dragon we could try to tame, anything to do. Hiccup didn't need any help with the houses, the dragons were pretty much doing everything. My eyes scanned the terrain, looking for anything that stood out, only for my search to be met with empty results. Slightly disheartened about this change of events, I lowered my guard and loosened my grip on my weapon..

I swear that dragon was waiting for my guard to lower, because the second I did it burst out through the ground right at my feet. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed in complete shock, and a hint of horror as it knocked me onto my feet, my axe sliding away from my side. What the fuck is that thing? It was like a massive, freaky snake with wings.. Pupil-less bloodshot eyes that I couldn't tell if it was staring me down or not, but either way I was unnerved. "Oh this isn't what I was expecting.." It slunk closer to me, wide, long teeth giving it a twisted smile, and the inside of the mouth full of counter-rotating teeth.. A back covered in spines, with a Nadder-like frill on it's round head.

"Ohhh, what have we here? Some human-meat? Not my favourite.."

"Well, i-i-if I'm n-not y-your f-favourite theres no reason to eat me... Right?" The dragon seemed taken aback by how I understood it, but it didn't appear all too interested in me to spare me.

"I kill humans for the fun of it."

"Of course you do..." For some reason that felt like something I should've known from the beginning. With an audible gulp, I stiffened my courage and submerged my fear, staring the dragon down. "Well, sorry to say but I'm not your next victim." It seemed to laugh, then flung spines from it's tail towards me, that I barely managed to roll out of the way of. Grabbing my axe, I turned to face the dragon, only to be met with nothing. "Huh?" I mumbled, confused about where the creature could have gotten too so quickly. I felt a presence behind me, but when I turned to face it, I was only met with the dragons, long, winding tail disappearing through the new hole in the ground.

Now, I was actually a little scared.. How would I fight this thing? Three more spines flung at me, barely hitting my arm but making my heart completely jump. It wasn't behind me when I looked.. Again.. I couldn't do anything, except run to the others; I couldn't risk them though.. Silver and Midnight, Hiccup, I wasn't willing to put them at risk. Maybe it'd eventually get bored and just leave? Hopefully..

"I ain't got time for games girl." It hissed behind me, making me freeze up for those split seconds. First thing I know, it was right behind me, the next thing I knew, it had my axe on the floor, and it was slowly and painfully crushing my body with it's tail. "Oh I love this bit.. Watching you die.. Painfully." Jeez, talk about shit escalating quickly. I struggled against the tightening restraint that was slowly but most surely crushing every part of my body, depriving me of oxygen. Is this for fucking real Odin! I literally just got together with Hiccup less than a day ago and I was ALREADY going to die?

I couldn't help but let out weak cries of pain, feeling the smaller spines begin to dig into my flesh through my clothes, and, coupled with my rapidly depleteing oxygen, I was growing much weaker. I resisted the urge to cry, or scream, to show fear or any type of weakness to it. I'd defy it that pleasure it seemingly enjoyed. I couldn't help it though, the pain just forced some of the tears to fall, and a choked, broken scream to escape. I doubted it'd even be heard by them.

"You fucking ugly son of a bitch let her go!" Apparently Mystery heard it.. I wasn't complaining.

"Oh not you again! You ruined my fun last time."

"I'm about to ruin it again." She landed behind me, pupils thin and her claws extended, with a glare that was literally warning it to let me go or it might not fly away.. At all.. "Let. My. Rider. Go." She growled, so deep and powerful even my heart jumped again.

"I don't think so.. NightHowlers weren't built to fight.. We Silent-Eaters were.. So without your best friend.. This fight is mine." His tail tightened even more, my bones feeling ready to break beneath the strength of the dragon's muslces enclosed around me. Less air.. Could't breath.. Eyes heavy. Nightfury bite mark on tail.. That was the last thing I saw before the world went black, and the last words belonging to my dragon.

"Heather! Bitch now, you're fucking dead!"

 **~AN: Heeey, guys and girls, so firstly, I just really wanna apologise for this chapter. I'm really not in my element lately but I'm trying to get things out for you to read. It was really, just, difficult to even think of anything to do, so sorry that this chapter was fucking shit (atleast, I think it was). If you didn't enjoy.. I'm really sorry I dissappointed you. Reviews/thoughts really appreciated, but not necessary.**


	31. Chapter 31: Bad Turn of Events

Discarded to the side, the unconcious female was no longer in imminent danger; the pupiless eyes of the Silent-Eater staring directly into the NightHowler's own, slitted pupils. Advantage was given to the Silent-Eater, automatically based on the breed of his opponent. Everything about NightHowlers made them relatively weak against any breed remotely as powerful. Their speed, agility, strength, fire-power, all of those traits were rivalled and heavily outmatched against Nightfuries, and Silent-Eaters were built to effectively crush rocks, and possibly islands with some time.

Such power was radiating from the enraged female however, uncomforting amounts for the Silent-Eater. Their sixth-sense, as non-dragons would see it, could teach them alot about their threats, and what the the Silent-Eater was learning from his very limited connection to the Fire-Soul, he could tell there was a Link connected to her and a dragon nearby, a Link in which she was drawing strength without draining it from the source. Only... Nightfuries and other NightHowlers could Link without costing the strength of the source dragon.. So either there was a Nightfury nearby - which would instantly turn this battle against the Silent-Eater - or there were was another NightHowler, in which case, it would most likely still be in the Silent's favour.

With a cocky, horrible grin, and guttural chuckle, the snake-like dragon taunted the Nightfury relative species. "Oh, such a shame... I think I broke her." The NightHolwer stalked closer, a loud growl rumbling from her throat. Unfazed, the slithering creature continued.

"Maybe I'll keep you alive.. So you can watch her die... Then I'll let you reflect on how much of a failure you are." She was prowling closer, almost within leaping distance, and her growls were so deep, but the Silent-Eater wasn't even flinching under her threatening presence. Instead, he was simply utilizing his limited knowledge of Fire-soul's.. That Link would break any second now.. It was getting weaker every step. Without that, the extra strength would very quickly deplete, leaving her a vulnerable, doomed insignificance.

"I. Am. Not. A. Failure."

"Oh right, of course you're not... No thats right, you're totally not a failure.. Thats WHY your rider is already half dead." He laughed, slithering slightly closer towards the human.

"Keep. Away. From. Her." Her growls and anger couldn't mask the soft, underlay of fear in her voice. Heather was her responsibility, just like Mystery was her's. Hiccup and the others would never forgive her. She wouldn't fail them, or Heather, or herself.

"Now why would I keep away from my food? Oh.. I guess you want to be subdue'd first? Fiiine... She'll taste better eating after a fight anyway."

"You're fucking sick.." Her opponent simply smiled a smile that said 'I know', hovering closer to her.

"Let's dance." He smirked, a knowing smirk that confused Mystery. What was he smirking about? She was drawing strength from Toothless. "You're move."

With surprising speed, Mystery lunged herself towards the Silent-Eater, ramming her head into his and knocking him backwards, and tangled mess that quickly recovered. Repeating the exact same attack from an angle, she knocked the slithering abomination of a dragon into the nearest tree; the natural wooden tower cracking against the weight of the dragon, but continuing to stand tall like before. A hint of surprise flashed in the soulless eyes, but quickly substituted with anger, and faint traces of confidence that this battle was his to claim victory over very quickly.

A snarl from it's vocals, and the male combatant decided to strike back against the more agile foe, twisting it's body-tail round to fling a set of spines at her, none of which proved any use against her reaction timing; resulting in the spines dug into a tree behind where she originally stood, and a blast of fire battering against the hardened scales of the older dragon. Even though she wasn't drawing strength, she was still surprisingly powerful for a female of her age. The two species of the Night didn't truly reach their full potential until around 20 human years. She was strong for one her age.

He had rather quickly recovered from the powerful blast of heat and chemical energy she had gifted his scales with; just in time to slip aside as she lunged once again for another ram - which resulted in her rather painfully hitting the tree behind him, a painful yelp escaping her maw. Dazed for mere seconds by the slight trauma, as hitting a tree was ultimately alot worse than hitting another dragon, Mystery had barely dodged a second barrage of spines aimed right for her flank, feeling the pierced wind against her scales from the nanometer of a gap; unfortunately, Mystery hadn't taken into account a second barrage from the opponent, and quickly found her side pierced by two lucky spines.

Stifling the pained howl in her throat, and ignoring the new injury, Mystery turned to face the threat to her and her rider's survival with determination, focus and sheer willpower to survive. Focused on her life proved to make the injury less of an obstacle for her - for the time being atleast. Rapidly charging a blast of fire, she released the powerful projectile directly into the creatures lower jaw, the resistance of the creature's scales depleting most of it's raw destructive power. Recovering surprisingly quickly, the Silent-Eater dashed to Mystery's non-wounded side, ramming into her and allowing some of it's teeth to cut through her scales and draw slight amounts of blood from her, following up the attack with a blast of fire against her at such close range.

She could feel the pain, the sheer heat of the fire at such close proximity was something only Fireworms and Stoker-Breeds, like Nightmares, could handle. The Silent drew closer, it's beam of heat and surrounding rings not ceasing. Fire at this range would soon force a dragon into submission and defeat - something the female was aware of. The fire had a dragon seemingly locked in place, their limbs and apendages wouldn't respond to their brains orders. She was well aware she had gotten trapped in the fires, and she physcially and mentally wouldn't be able to resist for long enough for the enemies breath to deminish.

Whatever energy she had left, she poured into her Fire-soul. She would silently call Toothless to her aid, with the Silent-Eater being non-the-wiser until the Fury was upon them. Closing her eyes, she numbed out the reality to tolerable levels for her subconscious to focus, searching through the sensed Fire-soul's she was in-range of Linking with. Linking and Soul-Vision were to different things, seeing through a dragons eyes, instead of creating a metaphorical - but still partly real - bridge between the two Fire-soul's.

"Toothless.." Her soul-form wheezed, weakening by the constant pain her physcial form was being forced to endure.

"Mystery? Are you ok?" The males voice echoed in her head, but she couldn't see the soul-form wherever she looked.

"Toothless... Help." She coughed, weakening every passing few seconds. "Hurry... Me and Heather need you.. Now."

"I'm coming, hang in there." She trusted in him, she trusted he would arrive in time, but all the same she doubted him. What if he arrived to late, and Heather was killed? They'd never forgive her for failing to protect her own rider. Blinking back herself into the present, she continued to resist the natural urge to submit and end her pain - for not only will she ultimately fail her rider and her friends, she would be putting her life at the victor's mercy, something she doubted the creature even had - she'd basically sign her life away to Mortem himself.

"I... Will... Not submit." Her tone was heavily unconvinced, betraying her resolve. "C'mon... Toothless hurry up..." Her legs were growing heavy, her body acting against the will of her resolve, succumbing to instincts she had pressured herself into ignoring. She fought against herself, defending against the instinctual power forcing her to lower her body and bow in submission to him, but she knew she could only resist for so long.

"Please...Toothless...Hurry..."


	32. Chapter 32: Clash

What felt like hours went by as she slowly, unwillingly succumbed to the instinct in her head, telling her to submit. How much she resisted, and listened to the voice of logic in her mind and heart, to not submit, to resist and give both her and Heather a better chance of surviving. The longer she held out, the better their chances Toothless would save them, but also the more unbearable the pain became. Her vision had already began to blur heavily, her senses suppressed under his fire. Through it all, however, she saw Heather stir, only to be grabbed and slammed forcefully back into unconsciousness by the Silent-Eater's tail before she even fully came to, with the sheer impact causing a small headwound that dripped blood - but thankfully, it wasn't a fatal wound. 'How. Dare. You.' She could feel the anger flowing through her veins, the power and the might to not only resist but counter and fight back once again. No-one hurt HER rider! She had a natural strong connection to the female, just like Hiccup and Toothless did.

'How. Fucking. Dare. You!' A wave of might, wrath, power and strength unchallenged flowed throughout her veins, infusing her muscles, scales, every part of her with the power to fight against a foe much more powerful than her. The suppression of its fire breath faded with the seconds her strength overflowed, her limbs instinctively reacting to the change of events and raising her body higher from the ground. She stared through slitted eyes at the emotionless creature before her, the abomination that dared call itself a Dragon was now instinctively backing away from her. As clear as day now was the world around her, no hinderance to her vision; she stalked closer to the Silent-Eater, growls so deep and guttural, it sounded as though the Great World Serpent himself was reverberrating his voice through her body.

Her opponent, however, simply appeared amused, delighted even, at the change of events, as if she hadn't just completely began to negate the ability of his suppression. It crackled the spines on the back of it's head and erected the spines along it's tail-body, the still blank expression remaining blank, but Mystery could sense a surprising amount of joy that she would be putting up a fight, filling her with comfusion and anger none the less. He still hurt HER rider, HER human. From the second they formed the connection an unspoken promise was made between them, to protect each other. That bond also now transpired between Heather and Hiccup, which took subconcious effect on her.

As long as she lived, no harm would come to Hiccup, Heather, or Toothless. No harm would come to any of her new family and go unpunished. "Ohh, now this'll be interesting.. I was hoping for a fight.. Look's like I'm going to get one." He slithered towards her, eyes poiised on her body, waiting for her to make the first move, while she, keeping a clear head, done the same. A Dragon that made the first move almost always exposed themselves, giving the opponent an automatic advantage, not to mention this fight was already against her favour.

"I think we should make this a little interesting." She smirked, sensing Toothless approaching fast. He only seemed more excited to fight. How he'd wish he left.

"Sounds fun... I think I'll spare you. When I win, I won't kill the girl... You will."

"I don't think that's what she meant by 'interesting'." That alluring voice she'd recognize anywhere resonated just behind her. From out the shadows of the tree's stepped forth the Nightfury, prowling into step beside the NightHowler as he stared with slitted pupils. The slight smirk of their foe instantly dropped at the sight of the newcomer, and out of instinctual fear it slithered further from the duo.

"Thanks for coming Toothless... I know for a fact I would've lost."

"Toothless?" The snake-like creature hissed the equivalent of a laugh at the name. "An all-mighty Nightfury, descendent of Alduin himself... Is called Toothless? How much of a mistake and dissappointment were you when you hatched?" His words dug deep, cutting through his scales without resistance, and piercing into the damaged fire-soul.

Without warning, Toothless lunged at the Silent-Eater, whom had anticpated the attack and swiftly knocked him aside with his tail as though he was nothing, though Mystery was a different story. To her birthname she held true, a mystery for the Silent-Eater as within mere seconds she had dissappeared with the unconscious viking, to return with a surprise headbutt that knocked him directly into Toothless, who followed up instantly with a powerful ram into his side.

Disoriented from the impacts, the snake-like entity violently shook it's head to clear the blurriness of it's vision, and with a loud snarl it challenged the night species, strangely confident in his outmatched power. No dragon made a second move as they stared at each other, debating, planning their attack. For the Silent-Eater, he had to be ready to handle two threats, whereas Mystery and Toothless had to be prepared to bounce off of each others attacks and not leave the other vulnerable.

Utilizing the little advantage he had, he charged at Mystery in an attempt to catch the dragoness off guard, yet before he could even come close to the female he was knocked to the side by a powerful blast of plasma from her friend, followed up by the scorching heat of the NightHowler's blue flames as they crashed against his scales like waves on rocks. The suppression of her flames acted long enough for Toothless to take to the skies and divebomb the abomination, crashing into him with extreme force and speed; agile precision and reaction ensured that the Nightfury was very quickly back in the sky to charge him once again as Mystery once more suppressed him with the flames.

Divebombed a second time, the Silent-Eater was very quickly losing this fight, barely able to retaliate against any of the attacks inflicted upon him, he struggled to repel Mystery as she lunged at him, slashing with her claws and chipping away at his thick scales. Distracted by the female, he completely ignored the Nightfury up until the last second, when he felt those teeth sink into his hardened scales and force a pained screech, and a silent rage, to ensue.

"Just surrender already!" She lunged and scratched his face once again while he struggled to remove himself from Toothless' iron jaw. His eyes closed for a breif second, before darting open, only more bloodshot than they were before; with suprising speed and unexpected power, he flipped and slammed Toothless into the ground, freeing himself before he quickly sliced his spines against the exposed underside, leaving faint cuts that would heal very quickly. Rolling to the side, Toothless dodged the mouth full of teeth that would've certainly killed him, barely managing to evade the spines flung from his tail.

Taking the opportunity, Mystery rushed to her friends aid, luring the overgrown snake's focus onto her by kicking him just below his left eye, her claws removing a scale in the process, buying a mere second of time - which was enough for Toothless to ram the side of his body into that of the Silent-Eater, knocking him to the ground.

Wasting no time, Mystery landed on him and pinned the spawn of Silentium down as Toothless took into the air, hovering a short distance as he charged his blasts in his maw. It was as though they had been fighting together for decades, their timing and coordination was unnaturally precise, without any spoken communication at all - for the second his blasts were fired she had removed herself from him to a safe distance, mere nano-seconds from the impact of the five total plasma shots, all hitting the opponent and engulfing him in smoke.

A loud hiss erupted from the smoke, followed surprisingly quickly by a decent volley of atleast a dozen spines, all flying directly for Toothless, who, caught heavily off-guard, dodged all but one that pierced his right hind leg just above the knee. "Fuck..." Toothless growled, suppressing the pain in his voice as it shot throughout him. Determined not to let this minor injury surpass his combat ability, he ignored the pain and volley'd another two shots.

Mystery followed up on the volley with a lunge onto the Silent-Eater's face, her claws digging through the scales as she pushed herself off of him, stunning him just enough for Toothless to once again ram into his side - the speed and force combined provided a powerful impact which sent the snake into the tree's, which nearly broke from the sheer force. Noticeable defeat resonated around the Silent-Eater's presence, but all the same sheer hatred and anger. Unprepared for a surprise attack from the foe she believed to have been beaten, Mystery soon found herself impaled in her two forelegs and in her right wing by a set of spines; making her collapse at the sudden extreme weight she felt on her legs, and completely removing her from the fight.

Orienting himself so that he could lunge at Mystery, he simply smirked, as though he had been expecting it to turn out like this; he slithered closer, only to come to a halt as Toothless crashed to the ground, slitted pupils as he stood protectively infront of Mystery. Weakened already by the fight, and noting the anger radiating off the Nightfury, he knew this fight was against him; slithering away from the duo, he quickly took to the sky and fled the island, not wanting to risk his life against a now angered Nightfury in his weakened state.

The midnight black dragon, however, never once took his gaze off the direction the Silent-Eater had fled in, until he heard his name be whispered by the injured NightHowler. "Toothless, we gotta get Heather and get back. Think you can carry us both? I can't walk or fly right now." Toothless nodded, a small hint of dissappointment in himself seeping into his expression, unnoticed by Mystery. As the midnight male took off to collect Heather, tracking her by her scent, Mystery done her best to close up her injured wing to make it easier for Toothless. He returned not much longer with Heather finally coming too atop his back.

"Heather, before you do anything, yes I'm alright, these aren't going to kill me, but we need to get back to Hiccup so he can give me a hand." Mystery gave Heather a reassuring smile in hopes to stop her from rushing off and panicing over her wounds, Toothless didn't need more work than what he already got.

She nodded, slightly unconvinced, but still understanding Mystery's priority for assisstance; she remained seated on Toothless' back as he gently collected Mystery in his legs, hoisting her form from the ground with strained effort as he flew back to their encampment.

"I'm sorry guys." The viking sighed, feeling guilty of the pain Mystery was in and the apparent stress it put on the Toothless. "If I didn't wonder so far this wouldn't of happened."

"Hey, it's not your fault. No-one's to blame for this." Toothless knew he was lying with that, it was someone's fault Mystery got hurt, and he knew it was his, not Heather's, not Mystery's, his. "How was anyone meant to know that ugly thing would be here?" He wouldn't allow the female to blame herself for his failure.

'Why can't I do anything right?'


	33. Chapter 33: Bonding

As he depositied the girls back at the camp, the other's were instantly put on alert at the faint hint of blood. The injured female had instantly been bombarded with questions and concerns, making it increasingly difficult for Hiccup, and extremely infuritating for the NightHowler dragoness.

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"Who hurt you?"

"Why didn't you call us?"

"Where did it happen?"

"Where they gone?"

"Do we need - "

" - To make someone go - "

" - BOOM?"

One question after the next was giving her - and unbountedly also Toothless, Heather, and Hiccup, whom was already stressed out with having to look after Heather and ensure there was a good enough place for not just him and her but the rest of us in this biting winter. The poor boy didn't even have sufficent supplies to look after the younglings, never mind fully grown dragons or themselves. He didn't need any more stress. Besides, the wounds weren't threatening anyway, they'd heal... Eventually.

"Will you all shut up? Give her room to breathe." The Nightfury snarled warningly, but was completely ignored by them.

"We're going to kill them.."

"Track the scent."

Her head began to pound, and out of the corner of her vision she noticed Hiccup and Heather trying to lure the younglings away as they were noticeably getting annoyed by the constant questions. She mouthed to the duo a 'thanks' and 'I'll be fine' when she noticed Hiccup look questioningly at the injuries. "Just shut up! You're giving me a fucking horrible headache." She snapped at them, only furthering her own frustration when they got defensive.

"We're just concerned about you."

"We just want to know you're ok."

She sighed, saddened and defeated. As much as she knew they meant well, it was a group, and she was yet to grow accustomed to a large number of dragons all fretting over her well-being, instead of just Blightfox. "I need some peace and quiet." She limped away from the group towards the edge of the land, leaving behind a confused set of dragons and two vikings when they returned - not to mention a slightly crestfallen and annoyed Nightfury. Glaring at the group, he slowly walked over to her, keeping quiet to not disturb her, but not too quiet as to startle her.

She was lying down as best the cuts would allow, trying to tend to the injuries herself, but failing. It was difficult to move any of her injured legs without wincing and feeling incredible pain, it was a challenge to simply stand up or walk any distances, but being a stubborn dragoness, she wouldn't let it overcome her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He finally broke the peaceful silence that encompassed the duo. She simply nodded with a grimace on her face as she attempted to move her injured hind leg. "You know they're just worried about you. They don't mean to annoy you." He laid down beside her, eyes carefully watching her expression and subconsciously admiring her features.

"Yes, I know. It's just.. I'm not used to big crowds. Haven't really been in a group of more than three dragons since I was... I don't know... Super young."

"Really? What happened, to the third one? There's only you and Blightfox.. Not counting the kids."

"It's... Really not my place to discuss their fate, and I don't know how Blighty over there will react to you asking him."

He nodded in understanding. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

She shook her head, before wincing as pain once more emerged in her limbs, as if timed with her response. Ignoring it, she laid her head down on the grass at an angle in which she could still see her companion, whom just so happened to be mirroring her own action. "Copycat." She deadpanned.

"Copycat." He mimmicked.

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"I don't sound like that."

"I don't sound like that."

"I hate you."

"I like you."

"Fuck off..." She faceplanted the ground again, completely tired of him and his antics; she swiftly wacked his snout with her tail, effectively ceasing his annoying little trait there and then, not yet realising the change he made at the end.

"Oww."

"Oww."

"Don't you start."

"Don't you start."

"Quit it."

"Quit it." She even proceeded to mimic the slight whine he made.

"My voice sounds nothing like that."

"My voice sounds nothing like that." She mimiced, puffing out her own chest much like he did.

"Will you stop?"

"Will you stop?"

A smirk played on his lips. "I like girls."

"I like girl - wait.." After a few seconds she shrugged. "I like girls too." Toothless proceeded to do the equivalent of a raised eye brow.

"Seriously?" She shook her head 'no'.

"I mean, I'd been fine if you did."

"I mean, I'd been fine if you did."

"Please fuck me."

"Please fuck me." A few seconds of silence passed before her face contorted into one of horror as she just realised what she had just said, even if she was simply copying him.. "No.. No no no.. Please DON'T fuck me. No no no no nope." She glared at him with a terrifying stare, making him audibly gulp and probably regret his life choices. "I hate you so much." She grumbled, glaring at him.

"Me too." He laughed it off, but a biting feeling the tone told her what he didn't want her to know. He probably did hate himself. "Anyway, are you feeling better now?"

"Nope, they still sting and hurt like mad.. I'm just good at ignoring it."

"Here.. Let me help.." He sniffed at one of the injuries, before surprising her by licking on the bloody wound. He VERY quickly found himself wacked hard in the head by her tail again. "Owww. Why?"

"Why the hell are you licking me? Are you like, a psychopath who likes other dragon's blood or some shit?" He stared at her as if she'd suddenly grown a third eye, completely dumbfounded.

"Errrmm no.. I was trying to help speed up the healing process."

"By licking me?"

"I'm a Nightfury, our saliva has good healing capabilities. I thought you'd know that, considering how technically your species is kinda my cousin species.."

Now it was her turn to look at him dumbfounded.

"Toothless, you are aware that Alduin - the God who DESIGNED AND CREATED your species is the God of Destruction and all that. Why would he bother with healing properties on something clearly designed to kill?"

"You can ask him when we go to the Golden Mountain can't you?"

"I don't really plan on passing the Skies and going into the Golden Mountain anytime soon T.. I kinda LIKE being alive."

"Well let me lick you... That came out really wrong. Let me.. Oh, ermm.. Y-you know what I mean." His cheeks flushed darker from overwhelming embarrassment, much like hers, but all the same she found amusement in the suffering of the male. Surely it couldn't be too bad... Right? It was just to speed up the healing.. Right. Of all the times when her Fire-Soul was exhausted from all the energy it's used, it's now? It's perfectly fine when she doesn't need it, but when she does it just basically goes 'screw you'.. What a great relationship she had with her own soul.

"Fine.. But if that tounge strays even remotely away from the cuts, you'rs going to lose it, and probably your wings and eyes too." His expression said it all, he almost seemed very reluctant to even be in close proximity to her; needless to say he really didn't doubt the threat she made. Nodding franctically to show he understood, he very reluctantly began to clean the wounds of the blood, grimicng at the metallic taste of her blood as it rested on his tounge. The female on the other hand, she just lay there awkwardly.

"This is so awkward." She mumbled.

"It's for your survival." He stopped for a second to inspect how well clean it was, before continuing when it wasn't good enough.

"I have never had to deal with this after getting injured at any point in my life. It doesn't feel natural. Are you sure you're not just licking them for the blood?"

Pulling away after finishing the first wound, he looked at her with a blank expression. "Do I look like someone who enjoys blood? I can't stand the metallic taste. Besides, it doesn't feel all that natural for me either. I've never had to deal with actually licking someone's injuries clean."

"Just keep your tounge for the injuries." She shot a warning stare at him, instantly telling Toothless what she meant, and he was certain that he wouldn't do what she didn't want him to do.

"Y-you have my word." He proceeded onto the next injury.

Silence ensued as she let her thoughts stray, saving her from being trapped in reality during this awkwardness. Thoughts strayed far into many different categories, onto many different people, all thoughts positive. She was going to let her sad memories drag her down any longer, it was better for not just herself but all of the group. Their future together was big. She could tell, the God's of not just dragons but also humans had plans for their little company, massive plans they'd have to be ready for. These Berserker's that forced them from their old homes were just the beginning..

"Ok.. All done."

"Huh?" She snapped back to reality at his voice.

"I'm finished with that leg, you'll need to move so I can get to the last one easier."

Shifting her form as easily she could, she fulfilled Toothless' request and exposed the final injury to him, letting him continue in peace with the cleaning. "Just make it quick.. It feels so weird."

She once more let her thoughts run away with her, finding them strangely falling around Toothless. Was there more to him? Yes, of course there was. There was more about him then she could ever find out. She couldn't recall the last dragon she even heard about that could lock away many of his feelings, memories, from a Fire-Soul, and she was determined to figure out why they were ALL the positive memories.

He finised with the final injury and laid his head down beside her once again, clearing the lingering taste with fire. "All done. You should heal up very quickly now. Maybe a few hours at worst."

"Thank you." He inclinded his head in a 'you're welcome' gesture.

"Don't mention it. Friends look out for each other.

"Let's just... Hope we never have to do this again."

"And we'll never speak of this again."

Two pairs of light footsteps broke the two from the silence, and as the dragons turned to the source, their gazes fell upon their respective riders. "Mind if we join you two lovebirds?"

"We're not birds.. Or in love."

"Suuure you're not." Heather giggled, sitting down beside her dragon, with Hiccup following close behind. "So, what are you pair doing away from everyone else then? I mean, they've stopped fretting so much."

"I'm not used to big crowds yet." The vikingess petted the dragon in understanding. "I know how you feel, this is new to me too." She sent a soft smile to Hiccup, whom returned it. "I'm not used to having a small group, more accustomed to a village."

"Ehh, I think I'm not used to the group thing either. Especially considering you guys are kinda all looking to me to look after us all." At this, Toothless piped up.

"Who said you're responisible for all of us?"

"I did when I decided to leave Berk and take you guys with me."

"No you didn't Hiccup. No-one can lead and take sole responsibility for a group like us, at least in regards to survival. Alpha's have many Beta's to assist them, and if I'm not mistaken humans have their own second-in-commands as well. We are all responsible for each other brother... And no offence, but I'm pretty sure dragon's surpass humans. If anything, we should be responsible for you pair."

The auburn male laid back into Toothless' stomach, looking up to the sky. "What's it like to actually fly?" He asked, more to himself than the dragons.

Mystery gazed up at the sky at his question, with Heather and Toothless sharing curious glances towards the viking, as if they could see some gears already turning in his mind. "It's great... When you're up there, just flying and embracing it. You don't feel the cold. You don't feel the pressure's of life, you just feel..."

"Free?" Hiccup finished, and she nodded. Toothless shook his head.

"Not everyone see's it like that."

"How do you mean?"

"No-one's truly free on Midgard. I remember what one of my old flock mates used to say.. You think you're free... Then you realise that even as mighty and powerful a dragon you are, you're still chained to the sky."

"You really believe that? That we dragon's are 'chained to the sky'?"

"I believe it's not as bad as they claimed it to be, but I don't believe it truly makes you feel free. The world always catches up. You can runaway from your life, but you can't runaway forever."

"Way to put a dampner on the mood T." Heather deadpanned, causing the Nightfury to laugh slightly.

"My apologies. I meant to ask.. How did Hiccup and you meet? I can't remember if anyone told me."

"I found her unconscious in a shipwreck.."

"Oh.. Was kinda hoping for a more interesting story but ok."

"What about you? How did you meet your girlfriend here?" She petted her dragon, who grumbled and looked annoyed towards Heather.

"I'm not his girlfriend." She followed up with mumbling something unintelligable beneath her breath.

"She found me when I was blowing up the same spot on the ground constantly. Little bit more interesting than a shipwreck considering I was ready to fight her when I first met her."

"Thing's worked out I see. You pair do make kind of a cute couple." Both dragons instantly turned their faces away from each other, with Hiccup recieving a slap on the back of his head from Toothless' tail, quickly followed by Mystery's. "Ow!"

"We."

"Are."

"Not a couple." The two humans looked completely unconvinced, but accepted it for the sake of Hiccup's now pained head. Heather yawned, causing Hiccup to then yawn, which then caused the dragons to yawn, resulting in Heather giggling quietly.

"Tired?" She nodded, crawling into his open embrace and resting her head on his chest, snuggling up against the warm male, who nuzzled into her and rested his head atop her own.

"You don't mind do you?" She turned to him, unsure of herself, but that uncertainty was swiftly displaced by a soft kiss on her lips, her face heating up.

"Of course I don't." He interlocked his fingers with hers, leaning back more comfortably into Toothless, whom had curled himself around the humans. Mystery shifted closer to him, quickly finding herself covered protectively beneath Toothless' wings. "Night babe." He whispered as she drifted asleep to his heartbeat and the warmth she was encompassed in. "Night T."

"Night.. Little brother. Night Mystery." The female had already fell asleep next to him, bringing a soft smile to his face. He had a real family now. He could finally have a chance of banishing his internal darkness. This group would bring back the real Toothless.


End file.
